Complicado
by floraisms
Summary: SPOILERS del Acto II del manga - Koushuu y Eijun no empezaron de la mejor manera y, al parecer, nunca lograrían superar ese primer encuentro. Las cosas no hacen más que empeorar cuando Okumura decide nunca formar una batería con el pitcher.
1. ¡Ese chico es de lo peor!

**Título** : Complicado.

 **Pareja** : Okumura Koushuu x Sawamura Eijun.

 **Notas** :

• Me pareció muy curioso no encontrar fanfics de esta pareja, y supuse que sería bueno cambiar eso.

• Puede que haya _hints_ MiSawa, pero solo serán eso: _Hints_. Lamento decepcionarlos, chicos (?).

• Este fanfic está cargado de **SPOILERS** del Act II. No digan que no se los advertí.

* * *

El sonido de la bola golpeando el centro del guante era lo único que Sawamura podía oír en el bullpen a pesar que desde afuera llegaba el sonido de risas, gritos de euforia, conversaciones, y otras tantas cosas más que demostraban que el campo de entrenamiento era un sitio vívido, colmado por almas entusiastas que solo anhelaban ser capaces de alcanzar sus sueños. Y esos sueños generalmente se fundían en uno solo, uno que brillaba con fuerza: Las nacionales. El mismo Sawamura compartía ese sueño. Había pisado el Koshien una vez, y el anhelo de retornar a él se volvía tan necesario como el aire que respiraba. Sin embargo...

La mirada de Koushuu clavada en él lo volvía nervioso, al punto en que sus pupilas se contraían como las de un gato. Casi podía percibir a un centenar de frías agujas acribillando todo su cuerpo, y es que desde la discusión que habían tenido, Sawamura debía aceptar que ese chico de primer año sí tenía una idea clara acerca de cómo resultar intimidante. Por supuesto que él intentaba que eso no lo volviera tenso, quería demostrar que no tenía miedo de su kouhai, quería demostrar ante todo que él no era alguien _molesto_ como el de primer año aseguraba. Al ser Okumura un catcher, quería silenciarlo con sus lanzamientos.

...Pero estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

La tensión entre ambos resultaba tan palpable, que los demás casi podían ver cómo los dos eran rodeados por auras cargadas de determinación, como si ambos compartieran los mismos pensamientos acerca de cómo demostrar al otro que eran mejores. Algo muy infantil, sí, porque se supone que el vínculo catcher-pitcher debía ser de confianza, no una competencia acerca de quién era mejor. Sawamura lo entendía, lo entendía mejor que nadie, pero no era capaz de perdonar cómo Okumura se había dirigido a él esa mañana, cuando su única intención había sido la de animar a Asada.

« _Eres un jugador de banquillo, así que ¿Podrías hacernos un favor, y largarte, senpai?_ » (*)

Con tan solo recordarlo, el aura de Sawamura incrementó, y elaboró un lanzamiento que Okumura apenas pudo atrapar, pues la bola se había curvado mucho hacia arriba.

— ¡ _Oye, oye_! —escuchó decir a Miyuki, interrumpiéndolos momentáneamente—. Estás muy tenso, Sawamura. Estás poniendo nerviosos a los demás pitchers.

— ¡Pero Miyuki-senpai! ¿¡Por qué tengo que practicar con él!? —protestó Sawamura inmediatamente, apuntando a Okumura con el dedo—. ¡Es de lo peor!

Miyuki curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que demostraba claramente que se estaba divirtiendo con esa situación.

— ¡Vamos, Sawamura! Sabes que no llegarás a ninguna parte discutiendo con tu catcher. Si estuvieras en el montículo en estos momentos ¿Realmente estarías discutiendo con él a causa de este tipo de problemas? Una verdadera estrella deja a un lado su orgullo y sus problemas al momento de formar una batería. ¿Que si tienes problemas con él? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es demostrar que eres un pitcher que puede superar las expectativas que los demás tienen de ti.

Sawamura se estremeció. Sabía que Miyuki tenía razón. Él solo estaba dejándose llevar por el desagrado que sentía hacia Okumura, pero es que con alguien observándolo de esa manera incluso en el bullpen... ¡De ninguna manera podría concentrarse! Además, al ver a Miyuki tan divertido por esa situación, las sospechas de que los había puesto juntos a propósito estaban resultando más que obvias. ¡ _Agh_!

— ¡Pero tú no lo entiendes! —replicó Sawamura con un tic en la frente— ¡Él está provocándome! ¡Lo aseguro! ¡Él...!

— Es suficiente —La voz de Okumura cortó en el aire las palabras del pitcher, provocando que todos los presentes se giraran a verlo. Éste se sacó la careta, y dirigió la mirada a Miyuki—. Creo que he terminado por hoy, capitán.

Tras decir eso, se puso de pie, y se marchó mientras intentaba sacarse de encima la pechera. El más perplejo por esa situación era Sawamura, quien apretó los dientes y los puños, y contuvo un grito de frustración.

 _¡Ese chico era lo **peor**!_

* * *

Durante la cena, Sawamura se encontraba tan fastidiado que, sin pensarlo, estaba prácticamente tragándose el arroz a grandes bocados. Okumura se encontraba sentado unos metros más allá en completo silencio, masticando lentamente la comida y con una apariencia tranquila, aunque Seto probablemente no compartía la misma tranquilidad, pues se había enterado de lo sucedido más temprano en el bullpen. Luego de eso, había tenido una charla con su amigo, pero éste parecía no prestarle atención. ¿Es que, acaso, la situación entre Okumura y Sawamura no haría más que empeorar? Debido a que Okumura no había sido promovido al primer equipo, era muy poco probable que ambos formaran una batería en un partido real, pero aun así... Era preferible evitar los roces hostiles entre compañeros.

— Eijun-kun —Haruichi contemplaba nervioso la manera en la cual su amigo estaba comiendo. Era obvio que lo ocurrido en el bullpen lo había afectado—. Si comes tan rápido, acabarás atragantándose, además que no es bueno para la salud.

Sawamura no respondió. ¡Estaba molesto! ¡ **Muy** molesto! Tanto que ni siquiera se había percatado de la mirada divertida de Miyuki hacia esa dirección. ¿Cómo es que un chico de primer año podía ser tan insolente? B-Bueno, es verdad que él tampoco resultó ser el mejor ejemplo en ese entonces, pero aún así... Era _tan_ frustrante. Sawamura apretó los dedos en los que sujetaba los palillos, y acabó echando de esa forma la porción de pescado que había estado sujetando. A veces dirigía miradas cargadas de enojo a Okumura, quien ni siquiera se movía en su asiento o elaboraba la más mínima reacción ante la furia de su senpai.

Kuramochi decidió intervenir antes que la situación se saliera de control.

— ¡Oye, oye, oye! Calma los nervios, Sawamura —rodeó el cuello ajeno con un brazo, provocando que Sawamura pasara al azul con la rapidez de un semáforo—. No estamos aquí para molestar a unos de primer año ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no intentas arreglar las cosas pidiendo unas disculpas?

— ¿¡ _HAAAH_!? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que debe disculparse? —Sawamura se señaló a sí mismo completamente ofendido. No lo podía creer. ¿En qué pensaba Kuramochi? ¡Si él lo había fastidiado mucho durante su primer año en Seidou y nunca había pedido perdón por todo el sufrimiento que le causó! Además ¿No era Okumura el que debía una disculpa? ¡Él no había hecho nada malo!

— ¡Porque eres un idiota, _idiota_! ¿Por qué crees que estoy diciendo esto?

Sawamura gruñó.

— ¡Ni siquiera hice algo malo! ¡Es él quien debería disculparse por haber faltado el respeto a su senpai!

— ¿Estás seguro? —la mirada de Kuramochi indicaba que era escéptico al respecto—. ¿No fuiste tú el que empezó esto en primer lugar?

— ¿D-De qué estás hablando, Kuramochi-senpai? No puedo recordar nada que...

— ¡Sa-wa-mu-ra! —la voz de Miyuki llegó seria desde el asiento que éste ocupaba—. Acerca del problema que reportaste el otro día con Okumura, ya me encargué de él personalmente. Sin embargo, puedo decir que esta vez _fuiste tú_ el que se sobrepasó —Sawamura advirtió que el rostro del mayor se ensombrecía con severidad—. Hoy, en el bullpen, fuiste tú el que se descontroló.

Sawamura lo contempló con incredulidad. No podía creer que Miyuki se pusiera de parte de Kuramochi. Él no recordaba haber hecho nada malo. Sí, es verdad que en el bullpen se había fastidiado él solo, pero no creía tener toda la culpa. Es decir, Okumura lo estaba _acuchillando_ con la mirada todo el maldito entrenamiento. ¿Cómo no sentirse presionado lanzando de esa manera? Pero creía que, a juzgar por la expresión que ponían Kuramochi y Miyuki, éstos no aceptarían tales excusas.

Apretó los puños.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue Okumura?

Todos se giraron a ver el asiento que había estado ocupando el catcher de primer año, pero en su lugar solo había restos de la cena, y un asiento vacío. Seto, que se sentaba a su lado, rió nervioso.

— Dijo que necesitaba aire y salió hace unos instantes —afirmó.

Kuramochi dio un empujoncito a Eijun que casi provocó que éste cayera al suelo.

— Ve.

Sawamura no tuvo más alternativa que obedecer lo que el resto decía. ¿Pero qué ocurría con esa situación? ¡ _Era de lo peor_! ¿Por qué lo obligaban solo a él a disculparse? ¿No debería Okumura disculparse también por lo del otro día? ¿¡Por qué todo debía recaer sobre sus hombros!? No era justo. Odiaba estar metido en esa situación. Odiaba tener que ser despreciado por alguien de primer año. Luego de todo el bullying que había sufrido durante su propio primer año, había jurado que iba a ser un mejor senpai, y que ayudaría a que sus kouhais se sintieran cómodos allí. Pero no. Todo tuvo que transcurrir de esa manera.

Corrió entre los pasillos buscando un atisbo de Okumura, al cual halló finalmente junto a las máquinas expendedoras. Sawamura jadeó a causa de la carrera que había realizado.

— ¡Okumura!

El rubio levantó la mirada al tiempo que caía un calpico en la bandeja.

— ¿Senpai?

Sawamura acortó la distancia entre los dos e inmediatamente se puso a pensar respecto a qué decir. Sí, sabía que debía disculparse (Especialmente si quería ver contentos a Kuramochi y Miyuki), pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Okumura se adelantó.

— No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada, disculpas aceptadas —¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Había escuchado parte de la conversación con Kuramochi? En cualquier caso, Sawamura exhaló aire con alivio creyendo que las cosas entre los dos se habían calmado, pero Okumura volvió a hablar antes que Sawamura pudiera decir algo—: Sin embargo —sus dedos se aferraron al calpico, y caminó hasta llegar al costado del chico de segundo—, no deseo volver a involucrarme contigo. Pediré a Miyuki-senpai que evite emparejarme contigo durante los entrenamientos. Pensé que me podrías demostrar que eras alguien que valía la pena, pero tus chances se agotaron, y no lograste sorprenderme. A tu nivel, es imposible que puedas superar a Furuya-senpai. ¿Lo sabes, no? —caminó alejándose de la escena—. Yo que tú me daría por vencido con ser la estrella.

Sawamura apretó los dientes y los puños, pero al girarse ya no se encontraba nadie a sus espaldas.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese chico?

¡ _Era de lo **peor**_!

* * *

 **(*)** : Traducción original de Fessus Meritas Scans.


	2. ¡Te arrepentirás, Okumura!

No era tan simple como parecía, pues tras ese rostro casi inexpresivo se ocultaba algo más, y Miyuki lo sabía. Aunque pidió respuestas acerca de por qué había tomado esa decisión tan drástica, la réplica de Okumura se perdió en el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Por supuesto que la posibilidad de que Sawamura hubiera dicho algo impertinente estaba en su mente, después de todo, debía de existir una razón lógica por la cual el catcher de primer año apelara a, simplemente, ya no atrapar los lanzamientos de su senpai. Se halló a sí mismo con la dificultad de lidiar con ese chico. Okumura resultaba más impredecible de lo que parecía a simple vista. ¿Qué cosas era correcto decir en esos instantes? No podía ofrecerle una palmadita en la espalda y decir algo como "No te preocupes, si no quieres continuar atrapando para Sawamura, lo entenderé", porque la verdad es que, claramente, no comprendía en qué problemas se había metido ese par. Aunque sí comprendía que Sawamura podía resultar irritante para algunas personas, lo cierto es que jamás hubiera imaginado que éste tocara la vena sensible de Okumura con tanta facilidad.

Eso, o es que Okumura guardaba más motivos tras esa repentina decisión.

En cualquier caso, Miyuki trató de no pensar mucho en todo ese asunto, pues sentía que su cabeza comenzaba a doler. En lugar de eso, suspiró con pesadez y se frotó el cuello como solía hacer cada vez que se enfrentaba a una situación difícil.

— Mira, Okumura, incluso si me lo dices a mí, no puedes estar tomando esa decisión así como si nada —Replicó entonces cruzándose de brazos. Sus ojos se encontraban ensombrecidos a causa de sus gafas, así que era imposible deducir a simple vista qué atravesaba la mente del catcher de tercer año—. Si el entrenador Kataoka quiere ver qué tal atrapas los lanzamientos de Sawamura, no tendrás la chance de negarte. Tendrás que obedecer aunque la idea te resulte desagradable. Mira, la verdad es que no sé qué ha sucedido entre ustedes dos, pero... ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? Sawamura es un idiota, pero es un buen pitcher.

Okumura no dijo nada por unos instantes, con sus ojos verdes clavados en algún punto de la nada, pero justo cuando Miyuki creyó que no diría nada más, éste replicó de la siguiente manera:

— Él no me parece la gran cosa. Sus lanzamientos no son nada del otro mundo —Miyuki forzó una sonrisa queriendo replicar instantáneamente, pero prefirió escuchar toda la charla que ofrecía el menor—. Es verdad que cuando vi el partido contra Teito, el cual impulsó a venir a esta escuela, creí que él era sorprendente, pero tan pronto como llegué y comencé a atrapar para él, me sentí _decepcionado_ porque esperaba más.

Miyuki sudó un poco. ¿Así que había estado interesado en los lanzamientos de Sawamura? Bueno, podía comprenderlo, pero que se diera por vencido en algo con tanta rapidez era lo que más lo sorprendía. Sawamura tenía la capacidad de sorprender cuando estaba de pie sobre el montículo. Era casi un chico completamente diferente, y es por eso que a Miyuki le gustaba mucho atrapar para él. Okumura, sin embargo, era nuevo, y todavía le faltaban cosas por aprender, y tolerar a un senpai algo atolondrado como lo era Eijun era una de esas cosas. ¿Pero cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo hacer llegar su mensaje a alguien como Okumura? Sentía que sin importar lo que dijera, no sería escuchado por el catcher de primer año.

— No estarás diciéndolo en serio ¿O sí? —Miyuki observó con diversión al menor presente frente a él—. Sawamura es alguien completamente diferente en el montículo. En el bullpen quizás no parezca la gran cosa, pero en el montículo se vuelve un pitcher bastante interesante, y te lo digo como catcher. Si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad para demostrar lo que vale...

Okumura cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

— Ya he dado mi palabra.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso? —insistió Miyuki—. Okumura, recuerda que éste es mi último año como jugador, y Sawamura necesitará de un catcher confiable que el próximo año lo ayude a exponer todo su potencial.

— Eso es algo que Kaoru Yui podría hacer ¿No? Él fue promovido al primer equipo, no yo.

— Pero todos evolucionamos, Okumura. Puede que llegue un momento en el que tú te vuelvas mejor catcher que él, y también seas promovido al primer equipo. Después de todo, este verano tendré que despedirme, y es probable que el entrenador ya te tenga en la mira para su próximo equipo.

Okumura guardó silencio y, luego de unos instantes, decidió dirigirse a la puerta.

— Comuníquele mi decisión al entrenador —fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del lugar, dejando a Miyuki con la palabra en la boca. Éste observó la puerta por unos instantes, como si esperara a que Okumura regresara.

Pero no lo hizo.

« _Vaya, vaya, no tomes decisiones tan precipitadamente_ » pensó entonces « _Todavía no conoces a Sawamura, y ese chico es bastante atractivo para un catcher. Tarde o temprano acabarás arrepintiéndote_ ».

* * *

Al día siguiente, el entrenamiento transcurrió con completa normalidad. La tensión presente entre Sawamura y Okumura se había disuelto, aunque los demás advertían con claridad que ambos parecían evitarse el uno al otro. Sawamura prefería no pensar mucho respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Por supuesto que en el fondo las palabras de Okumura dolían aún, pero él sabía que si armaba otro escándalo, el entrenador Kataoka podría suspender sus actividades del club, y no quería darle la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sabía mejor que nadie que debía ser un buen senpai y evitar repetir los errores que había cometido el año anterior. Él más que nadie anhelaba poder construir una máquina del tiempo para retornar a ese entonces y dar una severa charla a su _yo_ anterior. ¿Pero se escucharía a sí mismo? Se preguntó. La respuesta más probable era negativa. Pero, si en cambio, retornaba en el tiempo al día que las cosas se habían estropeado con Okumura...

El siguiente lanzamiento fue un poco más alto que los anteriores, y Miyuki volvió a arrojar la bola preguntando si todo estaba bien con él. Sawamura la atrapó en el aire asintiendo, pero... ¿Era ésa la verdad? Giró el objeto entre sus dedos, prestando atención a las líneas que lo recorrían, y exhaló. No estaba seguro respecto a si se trataba del calor que comenzaba a hacer en esa época del año, o si solo se trataba del cansancio que recorría su cuerpo, pero sentía que anhelaba culminar con el entrenamiento lo más pronto posible. Sentía sus extremidades como si estuvieran hechas de plomo.

— Sawamura ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Estás sudando mucho...

Éste no prestó atención a las palabras del catcher y, en lugar de eso, arrojó la bola hacia el guante que éste sostenía. No obstante, la bola alcanzó el suelo antes de llegar a su objetivo, y rodó hasta el punto en el que Miyuki la cubrió.

Sawamura no se veía afectado porque la bola no hubiera alcanzado el guante del catcher. En lugar de eso, estaba secándose el sudor de la frente. Sentía mucho calor, pero el sudor de su espalda era frío, lo cual generaba en él algunos escalofríos. Seguía rememorando una y otra vez la escena que había tenido un par de noches atrás con Okumura, y apretó los dientes con frustración. Luego de haberlo escuchado, no tuvo más alternativa que salir a correr otra vez hasta que Kuramochi necesitó ir a buscarlo en compañía de Asada. El mayor lo obligó a tomarse un baño e ir a acostarse luego de haberle aplicado una llave, y Sawamura obedeció sin rechistar. Luego, la siguiente noche, repitió lo mismo.

...Quizás su cuerpo estaba _castigándolo._

— Sawamura ¡ _Sawamura_!

Si tan solo pudiera demostrar a Okumura que estaba equivocado, que él tarde o temprano se convertiría en la estrella del equipo...

— ¡ _ **Sawamura**_!

— ¿Eh?

No lo había notado, pero casi todos los presentes se habían reunido en torno a él, todos con miradas cargadas de preocupación. Sawamura pestañeó con perplejidad ¿Qué hacían todos ahí? Iba a decir algo, cuando dejó escapar un estornudo que llenó de mocos a Miyuki. Éste tocó la frente del pitcher, y la notó ardiendo.

— ¡ **Idiota**! Si no te sientes bien ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!? Ve a enfriarte y luego retírate a la enfermería.

— ¡P-Pero Capitán! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjeme lanzar más, _por favor_!

— Ni hablar. Ahora ve, y... _Okumura_ —Miyuki dirigió su mirada hacia el de primer año—. Acompáñalo por mí ¿Si? No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de Nori.

Okumura se sacó la careta revelando un rostro que estaba contraído por la molestia que le causaba hacer algo así, lo cual solo provocó que Miyuki sudara. Por un instante creyó que protestaría. Sin embargo, Okumura decidió obedecer sin quejarse, acercándose a Sawamura y dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda para que empezara a caminar. Como no se había quitado el resto del atuendo de catcher, Miyuki imaginaba que el de primero planeaba retornar tan pronto como dejara a Sawamura allí, incluso si lo ideal era que conversaran un poco y arreglaran sus diferencias.

Sawamura no dijo nada, solo apretó los puños y caminó a zancadas mientras se dirigía a la enfermería. Era verdad que no estaba sintiéndose bien, pero ésa no era excusa para que Miyuki decidiera que Okumura lo acompañaría. Es decir ¿Qué tendría en mente el capitán de Seidou al decidir algo así? Hubiera preferido que fuera Miyuki el que caminara junto a él hasta la enfermería. Además, Okumura ni siquiera había ocultado lo mucho que odiaba la idea de estar junto a él, y eso lo fastidiaba más que nada. ¿Qué había hecho él de malo para que el catcher de primer año lo odiara hasta esa extensión?

— No es necesario que me acompañes todo el camino si no quieres hacerlo —dijo una vez que llegaron hasta el edificio, rompiendo el silencio en el que ambos habían estado sumidos—. Déjame aquí, y si me preguntan diré que viniste conmigo hasta la enfermería ¡No tienes por qué tomarte todas las órdenes del capitán en serio!

— En ese caso, iré contigo hasta el final —la voz de Okumura sonó seca y con claras intenciones de rebelarse ante las palabras dichas por su senpai—. Vamos.

Sawamura apretó los dientes, pero no replicó. Sentía deseos de salir corriendo de allí, dejando al de primer año a su suerte, pero sentía las piernas pesadas y sabía que no llegaría demasiado lejos. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y se dirigieron al sitio en el que se encontraba la enfermería. Okumura a veces dirigía miradas a Eijun, y éste no sabía si lo hacía porque lo odiaba, o... _por qué_. La tensión volvió a hacerse presente, y Sawamura pensó que debía verse patético a los ojos de Okumura.

Porque era así. Sawamura conocía a los tipos como Okumura, los que estaban encandilados por los lanzamientos de Furuya.

Y solo de Furuya.

Al llegar a la enfermería, golpearon, pero nadie abrió. La puerta, sin embargo, no tenía llave, así que ingresaron, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que nadie estaba allí. Probablemente la enfermera había salido de un momento a otro, y había olvidado cerrar la habitación. Sawamura se acercó a una de las camillas allí presentes y se echó sobre ella, cerrando los ojos instantáneamente. No se había percatado de lo cansado que se sentía en realidad. Okumura permaneció a su lado por un par de minutos, y luego se giró con claras intenciones de marcharse de allí, pero Sawamura estiró la mano y atrapó el brazo del catcher antes de que éste se marchara. Sus ojos dorados estaban puestos claramente sobre los verdes de Okumura.

— Ya verás... que te arrepentirás de no ser mi catcher —dijo con una sonrisa determinada—. Cuando consiga el número de la estrella, desearás estar ahí para atrapar mis lanzamientos —Los ojos de Okumura se abrieron un poco más debido a la sorpresa que constituía para él escucharlo decir todo eso—. Estoy seguro de que habrás tenido un buen motivo para venir a Seidou ¿Verdad? Me encargaré de asombrarte con mis lanzamientos para que sepas que has venido al lugar correcto.

— Senpai... —Sawamura esperó a que Okumura apartara el brazo, pero no lo hizo—. Estaré esperando por ese momento más que nadie.

Eijun definitivamente no estaba preparado para ese tipo de respuesta, así que pestañeó contemplándolo fijamente, pero luego la sonrisa volvió a ocupar un lugar en su expresión.

— ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Me encargaré de superar todas las expectativas que habías tenido acerca de mí! —y rió, pero su risa no duró mucho, pues antes de lo imaginado cayó completamente dormido.

En lugar de regresar al bullpen, Okumura permaneció allí a la espera de la enfermera para explicarle la situación de su senpai. Ésta examinó a Eijun descubriendo que estaba con gripe y, entonces, tras oír toda la charla de ella acerca de la importancia de cuidar el cuerpo y no exponerlo demasiado a las temperaturas que todavía se presentaban bajas incluso si ya había pasado el invierno, se marchó.

Lo que Sawamura no imaginó era que sus palabras sí habían conseguido su objetivo:

Poner a prueba la paciencia de _Okumura Koushuu_.


	3. Las desventajas de ser Okumura Koushuu

**Notas** :

• Agradezco mucho los comentarios y el apoyo que estoy recibiendo. No imaginé que sería tanto (?).

• En este capítulo no habrá punto de vista directo de los protagonistas.

* * *

Cuando Seto se enteró, fue el más perplejo de todos.

Se encontraban almorzando cuando repentinamente Okumura habló acerca de la decisión que había tomado. La porción de _tonkatsu_ que Seto estaba comiendo escapó de sus palillos y cayó al suelo, pero no prestó atención a ese pequeño incidente, pues se encontraba más bien preocupado por la bomba que su amigo acababa de soltar. Es que... ¿ _En serio_? ¿Era _ésa_ la respuesta que Okumura tenía a todo el problema que había surgido en torno a su senpai? ¿No atrapar _jamás_ para él? Seto no lo comprendía en lo absoluto.

Aunque pareciera realmente desinteresado a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su amigo era una persona más fácil de leer de lo que aparentaba. Seto había notado que había surgido en él un especial interés acerca de los lanzamientos que Sawamura Eijun era capaz de lanzar. Lo había notado en el partido contra Teito (el cual había sido la detonante para que Okumura decidiera ir a Seidou), y lo había notado en otros partidos que había jugado. En todos ellos había tomado notas acerca de los tipos de lanzamientos que su senpai había ofrecido, y era el único que se percataba acerca de cosas peculiares, como el hecho de que no utilizara _change-ups_ en el partido contra Kasugaichi, algo de lo cual Seto no fue capaz de fijarse.

...De todos modos, Okumura tenía mejor ojo para ese tipo de cosas.

Así que ¿Por qué tomar una decisión así? Se preguntaba Seto mientras recogía lo que había caído al suelo y lo arrojaba al basurero luego de acabar de comerse todo su almuerzo. Okumura no había dicho nada más, ni siquiera la razón tras esa resolución, pero sabía que intentar arrebatarle algunas cuantas palabras mientras estaba comiendo era inútil. Koushuu odiaba tener que abrir la boca para emitir vocablos mientras estaba tan concentrado en terminar de comer (Lo cual convertía en todo ese incidente que catapultó la mala relación entre Okumura y Sawamura en algo más grave), así que él mismo acabó con su comida, y estiró los brazos en busca de algo en lo cual entretenerse.

Más allá observó a Sawamura hablar algo con Miyuki. Sawamura lucía enfadado mientras que Miyuki no hacía otra cosa más que reír mientras trataba de terminarse su _yakisoba pan_. En un momento, Sawamura alzó los ojos, encontrándose con los de Seto, quien levantó la mano en un saludo cortés y Sawamura respondió del mismo modo con una sonrisa radiante antes de continuar charlando con Miyuki, si es que _charla_ podría ser llamado a sus intentos por llamar la atención al capitán acerca de cosas que él no alcanzaba a escuchar a causa de la distancia.

Bueno, podía comprender que Sawamura podía resultar alguien molesto para Okumura, debido a que era bastante ruidoso y enérgico a diferencia de su amigo, lo cual se convertía inmediatamente en un choque de personalidades. Cuando se enteró del incidente en el desayuno del otro día, no pudo dejar de preguntarse acerca de qué tipo de expresión habría tenido Koushuu. Los detalles del incidente eran confusos, pues entonces solo hubieron unos pocos testigos, y el que mejor lo había experimentado fue Asada, quien fue el que relató todo lo que había sucedido con una expresión que resultaba ser una mezcla de resignación y temor.

Okumura finalmente acabó su almuerzo, así que Seto volvió a prestar su atención a él.

— Has estado muy pensativo —comentó su amigo antes de limpiarse las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta por si tenía rastros de comida.

— Solo estaba pensando... —Seto se balanceó sobre su silla— que antes habías estado muy emocionado con la idea de atrapar para Sawamura-senpai, pero ahora dices que ya no quieres hacerlo. Me parece un cambio de ideas bastante drástico ¿No crees?

Okumura permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes antes de responder:

— Es simple: Sawamura-senpai me ha decepcionado. Creí que sería un mejor pitcher, pero no es más que un charlatán.

— ¿Estás seguro? —insistió Seto, bastante suspicaz—. Pero solo has atrapado para él en el bullpen ¿No?

No hubo respuesta de parte de Okumura, porque en esos instantes Kaoru Yui irrumpió la conversación.

— Lamento inmiscuirme, pero no he evitado poder escuchar su conversación —afirmó sonriente. Seto estiró la silla que se encontraba a su lado como una invitación a que se les uniera—. Oh, _gracias_ —y tras acomodarse apropiadamente, e ignorar la mirada indiferente de Koushuu, comenzó a hablar—. Sawamura-senpai es más hábil de lo que puede parecer, después de todo ha dominado su _change-up_ en un solo partido ¿ _Pueden imaginarlo_? ¡Existen muy pocos pitchers capaces de aprender algo como eso en tan poco tiempo! Y lo mejor es que va evolucionando durante cada partido que juega. Miyuki-senpai me ha hablado mucho al respecto. Es verdad que todavía le falta mucho para poder alcanzar a Furuya-senpai, pero creo que al paso que va podría alcanzarlo e incluso _superarlo_. Solo necesita nuevos lanzamientos, y estoy seguro de que él podrá dominar la mayoría de los que le enseñen.

— ¡ _Uau_! ¿Es eso cierto? ¿No estarás poniendo el listón muy alto? —se atrevió a preguntar Seto. Como toda respuesta, Yui rió.

— También soy un catcher, así que sé de lo que estoy hablando. Sawamura-senpai es algo así como un diamante en bruto al que le falta ser pulido. Sin embargo, si llega a convertirse en el As del equipo, todavía le falta un largo camino por recorrer. Creo que es muy probable que este año no lo consiga, sino más bien el siguiente, eso solo si Furuya-senpai no consigue avanzar más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Seto se emocionó un poco, pensando que quizás Yui estaba allí precisamente para ayudarlo en ese asunto, para que Koushuu se retractara de sus propias palabras, pero éste no lucía muy emocionado ni siquiera con todo lo que Yui acababa de decir. De hecho, se puso de pie y abandonó la mesa con la bandeja en las manos ante la mirada resignada de Seto. Yui entonces preguntó algo respecto a él, y Seto se apresuró a responder, por lo cual el tema quedó estancado de esa forma por el momento. Takuma realmente quería saber qué había atravesado la mente de Okumura mientras oía hablar a Yui.

Entonces esa misma tarde, mientras practicaba su bateo, a sus oídos llegó el rumor de que algo había ocurrido a Sawamura durante el entrenamiento en el bullpen, y que Okumura necesitó acompañarlo hasta la enfermería. Preocupado por toda esa situación, pensó que el capitán era realmente sádico al obligar a Koushuu a ir junto a su senpai a ese sitio. ¿Acaso estaba buscando la manera de reconciliarlos? Se preguntó mientras se dirigía a la enfermería también (luego de haber pedido permiso) con el fin de evitar que haya una posible disputa entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, tan pronto como vio salir a su amigo del edificio, pudo observar como si éste fuese rodeado por llamas de determinación.

— ¡Koushuu! —llamó mientras corría hacia él— He oído lo que ha ocurrido con Sawamura-senpai. ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Solo es gripe —respondió él caminando de regreso al campo de entrenamiento—. Nada de qué preocuparse realmente.

— Ya veo... —Seto lo acompañó durante el trayecto no muy seguro acerca de qué preguntar—. Entonces ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes dos? Luces muy emocionado.

— **. . .**

Seto sabía que cuando Koushuu prefería no responder, era mejor dejar de insistir con ese tema, pero también comprendía que probablemente había ocurrido algo entre ellos dos, o de lo contrario su amigo no estaría rodeado por un aura cargada de expectativas.

* * *

— Tú realmente quieres ver el mundo arder —fue el comentario que lanzó Kuramochi y, en respuesta, Miyuki rió.

— Soy el capitán, mi deber es asegurarme de que todos se lleven bien —dijo Miyuki oprimiendo el botón para dejar que una lata de café cayera en la bandeja de la máquina expendedora. Kuramochi resopló.

— Yo creo que tú solo lo has hecho porque estabas intentando escapar de tus labores como capitán.

Miyuki rió de nuevo, y su rostro pareció brillar sospechosamente.

— ¿Tanto se nota?

— ¡Eres de lo peor!

Miyuki no dijo nada mientras abría la lata de café y se lo llevaba a los labios. El sabor amargo de la bebida inmediatamente devolvió todos sus sentidos a la realidad, mientras repasaba mentalmente lo sucedido aquella tarde. Okumura había regresado al bullpen como alguien completamente diferente. En sus ojos cargados de inexpresión había algo brillante que refulgía con fervor. ¿Había dicho algo Sawamura? Sí, conociéndolo como el bocazas que era, definitivamente emitió algo que llenó de expectativas a su kouhai. Porque era así. Sawamura tenía algo que definitivamente despertaba a los demás en su interior. Había ocurrido con él, había ocurrido con Furuya, y posiblemente, también había ocurrido con Okumura. En esos instantes él más que nadie deseaba ser capaz de meterse en la mente del menor y averiguar qué había dicho con exactitud, ya que sabía que preguntarle directamente no ayudaría en nada.

Más sorprendido estaba del hecho de que deseaba poder ayudar a que ellos dos tuvieran una mejor relación. Quizás porque había visto potencial en Koushuu y, sabiendo que este verano sería el último para él, estaba completamente seguro de que Koushuu sería de los primeros en ser elevados al primer equipo. Sawamura necesitaba tener a todos los catchers de su parte, porque él mejor que nadie sabía que la competencia entre Sawamura y Furuya por el número de la estrella tarde o temprano sería bastante pareja conociendo el ritmo con el cual Eijun mejoraba en cada partido. Lo único en contra que tenía era su participación inútil en Koshien.

Miyuki quedó un rato más hablando con Kuramochi, antes que éste decidiera ir a su habitación porque debía aplastar a Asada en los videojuegos. Entonces se dirigió a paso pesado hacia su habitación con la lata de café en las manos, llevándosela a los labios de vez en cuando para vaciarla. Era una noche bastante tranquila, pero pensar que Okumura podría estar allí presente drenaba sus ánimos. Por alguna razón el estudiante de primer año era bastante hostil con él, y no lo alcanzaba a comprender. Por supuesto que ver sus miradas inyectadas de veneno solo provocaban que una risa aflorara de su garganta, pero aún así...

Miyuki descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta, así que pudo suponer que alguno de sus compañeros de habitación estaba presente.

— Ya estoy aquí —anunció sin muchas energías mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

Entonces, al enfocar mejor su vista, descubrió a Sawamura con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, y Okumura lo estaba acorralando con una mano apoyada al lado de la cabeza del pitcher de segundo año.

Los dos entornaron los ojos y lo miraron fijamente por unos segundos.

— _¿Eh?_


	4. El incidente

Luego de que la enfermera le diera el alta, Sawamura retornó a su habitación sin muchas ganas. El consejo que ella había dado era el de guardar reposo y consumir Vitamina C que, por alguna razón que los científicos continúan investigando, solo ayuda a los deportistas. Como ya había oscurecido, y tenía prohibido tomar un baño a causa de la fiebre que lo aquejaba, no quedó más opción que ir a cambiarse y recostarse sobre la litera de abajo. Asada, que estaba estudiando algo, decidió regalarle algunos pañuelos de papel que guardaba entre sus cosas, algo que Eijun agradeció mucho pues tenía la nariz congestionada a causa de los mocos.

— No te importará que me duerma hoy aquí abajo ¿No? —Sawamura cerró los ojos percatándose de que el calor se encontraba retornando a su frente, algo que lo incomodó mucho—. ¡ _Maldición_! ¡Siento como si mis brazos estuvieran hechos de gelatina! ¡ _ **AAAAGH**_! ¡Asada, _cúrame_!

Asada se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo y, tras toser no muy escandalosamente, giró el rostro en dirección a su senpai ajustándose las gafas con dedos temblorosos.

— Lo siento, Sawamura-senpai, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Lo mejor que usted puede hacer para sentirse mejor pronto es reposar y evitar darse un baño cuando sienta que tiene fiebre.

El de segundo año elaboró una mueca y cerró los ojos. Notó cómo Asada volvía a girarse para continuar estudiando, y él pensó que quizás debería pedir ayuda a Kanemaru con matemáticas, la materia que más estaba costaba comprender. Sabía que si fallaba en el examen, estaría suspendido de las actividades del club hasta que aprobara, una regla que odiaba con toda el alma, pero cuya importancia comprendía. Si _tan solo_ hubiera nacido inteligente, pensó.

Se removió con incomodidad sobre la cama y trató de vaciar su mente de pensamientos para ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, no lo logró, así que emitió un sonido cargado de frustración que sobresaltó a su pobre kouhai. Por alguna razón que desconocía, su mente se encontraba cargada de recuerdos, casi todos ellos de su primer año en Seidou, y todos (absolutamente todos) terriblemente vergonzosos. ¡Cuántas ganas de retornar en el tiempo y poder corregirse a sí mismo! Había sido tan idiota, pensando que se convertiría en el As con solo desearlo, pensando que podía derrotar a Furuya con facilidad, pensando que podría llegar a las nacionales con tanta facilidad. Había sido tan arrogante, por amor a todos los cielos, y ahora... Su relación con Okumura estaba echada a perder como karma a todo lo que había hecho ¿No? Fue tan inocente creyendo que las cosas ocurrirían con tanta facilidad.

Giró sobre sí mismo buscando un punto de apoyo para poder dormir.

Su mente repasó todos los incidentes que habían ocurrido hasta ese entonces durante el transcurso de ese año, desde su pobre participación en Koshien (lo cual lo obligó a golpear la almohada) hasta la vez que había discutido con Okumura por primera vez. ¡Deseaba tanto inventar una máquina del tiempo e ir hacia atrás para enmendar todos sus errores! Sentía el número del As tan lejos, incluso aunque había prometido arrebatárselo a Furuya, pero éste no hacía más que mejorar y él quedarse estancado en el mismo lugar de siempre. A ese paso jamás podría cumplir con sus palabras. Además, si se convertía en el As estaría demostrando a Okumura que no era un simple _jugador de banquillo_.

Sí, lo haría tragarse sus palabras.

 _Pero_...

(No lo había notado hasta ese entonces)

¿No estaba su mente muy centrada en Okumura últimamente? Mientras _más_ pensaba y pensaba, tarde o temprano éste acababa por aparecer entre sus reflexiones. Era como si el catcher de primer año se hubiera instalado de manera temporal en el interior de su cerebro. Probablemente eso se debía a que en el fondo continuaba dolido por las palabras que éste le había dedicado. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero él era un poco sensible respecto a algunas cosas, y no imaginó que algo así pudiera llegar a afectarlo hasta esas instancias. Tal vez todavía se encontraba rencoroso.

Tal vez su mente se estaba negando a olvidar.

Además ¿Qué ocurría con la actitud de Miyuki para obligarlo a ser acompañado por Okumura hasta la enfermería? ¿Qué pensaba el catcher de tercer año? ¿Creía que él y Okumura regresarían tomados de la mano?

Sawamura lanzó un grito de frustración que sobresaltó a Asada, y entonces decidió que iría a verlo sin importar la condición en la que se encontrara (Maldita fiebre _¡Vete!_ ). Necesitaba serias respuestas de parte de Kazuya, y esperaba sinceramente que ya no se atreviera a cometer nuevamente el mismo error, porque sabía que hacer que Okumura lo acompañara fue algo completamente _intencional_.

Maldito cuatro-ojos sádico.

— ¡Asada, saldré un momento! —anunció poniéndose de pie—. Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender con el capitán.

Asada giró sobre su silla.

— ¿Está seguro de que es lo correcto, senpai? —inquirió éste con una clara nota de preocupación en su voz—. Es decir, usted necesita reposo...

— ¡No te preocupes por mí! _Estoy bien_. Además, regresaré en menos de lo que canta un gallo ¿Te parece bien?

— Oh, bueno, yo pienso que...

— ¡Nos vemos luego, Asada!

Sin decir más, Sawamura abandonó su habitación con rumbo hacia la de Miyuki.

Debido a que todavía se encontraban en primavera, la temperatura nocturna era bastante más fresca que el resto del día. Sawamura pudo sentir cómo lo gélido del clima exterior chocaba contra su rostro, que se encontraba caliente a causa de la fiebre. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y caminó con decisión percatándose de que tal vez había sido una mala idea salir (Y comenzando a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho), pero como el cabezota que era, prosiguió con su andar.

¿Qué diría a Miyuki una vez que se enfrentara a él tarde o temprano? Quizás comenzaría con un "Pedazo de" y culminaría con un "cabrón". ¡Pero no! ¡Eso no era suficiente! Debía tener un diálogo sostenible, hacerle saber que no era tan idiota como probablemente creía, pero por alguna razón solo era capaz de imaginarse la risita que Miyuki dejaría brotar de su boca mientras él trataba de hablar con él _seriamente_.

« _No sé por qué siento que es algo que él definitivamente haría. ¡Argh! ¡Ese bastardo me molesta!_ »

Al llegar frente a la puerta, golpeó esperando a que el capitán abriera, pero un par de segundos después el que se asomó tras ella no fue otro más que Okumura (¡Precisamente la persona que menos quería ver!). Sawamura se cohibió y, tras levantar la mano en señal de saludo, notó que empezaba a sudar. La mirada gélida del menor lo acribilló como si fuera capaz de lanzar cuchillas a través de los ojos.

— B-Buenas... Vengo a hablar con Miyuki-senpai —dijo odiándose instantáneamente por haber tartamudeado.

— Él no se encuentra aquí.

— _Eh_ ¿En serio? En ese caso lo esperaré afuera —Sawamura forzó una sonrisa (más porque no sabía cómo actuar frente a Okumura que por otra cosa) y se cruzó de brazos para protegerse del frío exterior.

Okumura lo contempló fijamente y, tras unos segundos del más puro silencio, hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándolo a ingresar.

— _Senpai_ , si te quedas allí, empeorarás tu condición, y no seré yo el que te cargue la próxima vez.

Sawamura lo observó por un instante, sopesando la posibilidad de ingresar al interior de la habitación, pero si Okumura estaba allí mientras que Miyuki no, seguro sería muy incómodo. Sin embargo, como si el clima leyera sus pensamientos, pronto una ráfaga de viento heló hasta su propia sangre, y no tuvo más elección que aceptar la invitación del menor a regañadientes. Ingresó encontrándose con una habitación bastante más limpia de lo que imaginaba, y que olía bien. Casi tenía deseos de arrojarse sobre una de las literas y dormir, pero no hizo nada más que permanecer de pie cruzado de brazos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Okumura se dirigió al escritorio para estudiar, pero Sawamura detuvo el andar de éste hablándole con una repentina confianza que Koushuu no había visto antes en él.

— Agradezco tu ayuda durante esta tarde, aunque lo hayas hecho por obligación. Pero... lo que dije antes es completamente cierto: Me aseguraré de hacerte tragar tus palabras —Okumura giró encontrándose con un senpai que sonreía mientras decía aquellas cosas—. Quizás no lo sepas, pero mi objetivo es llegar a convertirme en el As del equipo. Sí, ya sé que todavía me falta mucho camino por recorrer antes de alcanzar esa meta ¡Pero estoy seguro de que lo conseguiré! He luchado tan duro como todos para poder alcanzar mis objetivos desde el momento en el que ingresé a Seidou. E-Es verdad que he cometido muchos errores, pero siempre que caigo intento ponerme de pie otra vez, y yo... ¡Estoy seguro de que conseguiré sobrepasar a Furuya, o al menos moriré intentándolo!

Sawamura, con una sonrisa radiante, se frotó los cabellos que cubrían su nuca, pero al ver que Okumura se acercaba, él instintivamente caminó hacia atrás y, más pronto de lo que imaginaba, su espalda se encontró contra la pared. El menor, que era más alto que él, estampó la mano contra el costado de la cabeza contraria, impidiendo su posible escape.

— Hablas como si fuera así de fácil. Tus palabras son bastante arrogantes ¿Que conseguirás el número del As con tanta facilidad? Aún te falta mucho para alcanzar a Furuya-senpai.

Sawamura apretó los dientes mientras sus ojos dorados centelleaban.

— Yo...

En esos momentos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Miyuki ingresó murmurando algo. Las miradas de los dos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el mayor, quien, tan pronto como los vio en esa posición, quedó atónito.

— _¿Eh?_

Sawamura tardó un momento en percatarse de su situación actual. Con la presente posición, en la que Okumura no era bueno manteniendo la distancia, fácilmente cualquiera que ingresara a la habitación podría malinterpretar esa escena y hacerse ideas erróneas. Por ese motivo acabó pegando un grito que probablemente escucharon hasta en las habitaciones más lejanas, y apartó a Koushuu de un empujón, el cual, gracias a la fuerza que empleó Sawamura, cayó sentado sobre el suelo.

— Si querían algo de privacidad, debieron habérmelo dicho con antelación. ¡Nos vemos! —Tras decir aquellas palabras, Miyuki salió como una ráfaga, pero antes que la puerta se cerrara por completo, Sawamura corrió y la detuvo con rapidez ignorando olímpicamente las miradas asesinas de Okumura, quien se apartó unos mechones del rostro.

— ¡ _Capitán_! ¡Lo estás malinterpretando! ¡LO ESTÁS MALINTERPRETANDO TODO!

Por fortuna no fue difícil alcanzarlo, pues Miyuki apenas había avanzado desde que salió de la habitación. En sus manos se encontraba una lata de café. Sin embargo, en algún momento la había apretado con tal fuerza, que ahora se encontraba completamente aplastada entre sus dedos, y el líquido oscuro se estaba derramando por todos lados. La mirada que le dirigió Miyuki heló incluso más que la temperatura del exterior.

— Sawamura...

— ¡Capitán! ¡ _Miyuki-senpai..._! Yo solo había ido a tu habitación para hablar contigo ¡No es lo que te estás imaginando!

Miyuki se inclinó un poco hacia Sawamura, escrutándolo con la mirada y, con la mano que estaba libre y limpia tocó la frente del menor.

— Sawamura, estás ardiendo ¿¡Qué es lo que crees que haces afuera!? ¡Ve a dormir de inmediato! **¡Y ni se te ocurra acudir mañana al entrenamiento en estas condiciones!**

— ¿Eh? Pero si estoy bi-

— ¡AHORA!

Miyuki lucía tan enfadado, que Sawamura se cohibió y asintió con la cabeza con torpeza mientras regresaba a la habitación. Sabía que Miyuki se preocupaba a su manera respecto a su bienestar físico, así que era normal que se enfadara, pero...

Sawamura se detuvo un instante y miró hacia atrás. Miyuki ya no estaba allí.

Se limpió los mocos y reanudó su andar.

Quizás era un idiota y estaba haciéndose ideas erróneas.

* * *

Okumura no consiguió conciliar el sueño esa noche. Contempló desde su cama la litera de arriba, donde Miyuki dormía y se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si éste no los hubiera interrumpido. Por supuesto que era muy probable que en esa situación, donde la tensión entre él y Sawamura se encontraba presente, se hubieran repartido unos cuantos golpes. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y recordó las palabras de su senpai acerca de convertirse en el As del equipo. Casi tenía ganas de reír ¿Un debilucho como él realmente conseguiría alcanzar esa posición tan importante? Por supuesto que era imposible, especialmente porque contra quien competía era Furuya, quien resultaba ser un oponente formidable... Porque era un genio, a diferencia de Sawamura.

Recordó también las palabras de Kaoru Yui a la hora del almuerzo.

Pero ya daba igual, él ya había tomado una decisión: No atrapar jamás para Sawamura.

Sin embargo, a su mente llegó el partido que había tenido Seidou contra Teito, el partido contra Yakushi y el partido contra Kasugaichi.

Okumura apretó los labios y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en los dedos. Debía admitir que tenía ganas, _muchas ganas_ , de atrapar los lanzamientos de su senpai incluso si eso dolía en su orgullo, pero no durante las prácticas, sino en un partido oficial. Quería descubrir por sí mismo el potencial de Sawamura. Quería escuchar el sonido del guante cuando la bola lo golpeaba justo en el centro. Quería, _quería_...

Pero no podía admitirlo.


	5. La decisión de los catchers

**Notas** :

• Actualización rápida aprovechando esta ráfaga de inspiración.

* * *

Luego de permitir que Kuramochi se marchara primero una vez que éste terminó de cambiarse, Miyuki acabó de calzarse los zapatos y buscó las gafas deportivas para colocárselas en lugar de las que llevaba puestas. Sin embargo, mientras buscaba, su mente navegó sobre los recuerdos acaecidos la noche anterior. Repasó una y otra vez el instante en el que había visto a Koushuu y Sawamura en esa situación tan comprometedora. No lo había notado antes pero ¿Lo que sintió fue una punzada de celos? Negó con la cabeza. No había manera en la que eso fuera cierto. _Para nada_. Es decir... Siempre lo había visto rodeado de otras personas, y nunca sentía algo en especial cuando lo veía siendo amistoso con otras personas, como Chris.

¿Entonces... _por qué_?

Aun recordaba el tacto de la lata arrugándose ante su agarre, la calidez del líquido que conservaba, la repentina ira que cayó sobre Sawamura. Al principio pensó que solo se trataba de preocupación por el hecho de que ese pitcher idiota empeorara su condición al estar de pie cuando se suponía que debía estar reposando. Pero ahora que lo miraba detenidamente... No estaba seguro respecto a esa verdad en la que tanto había confiado. Instintivamente recordó la mirada fiera de Okumura, aquellos ojos verdes que parecían lanzar cientos de agujas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de cruzarse con ellos. Recordó también la vez que había pedido que dejara de ponerlo junto a Sawamura en los entrenamientos realizados en el bullpen.

Okumura definitivamente era un chico bastante competitivo.

Miyuki supuso que quizás sentía que Sawamura lo frenaba, y que ésa era la razón por la cual no era capaz de aceptar la idea de atrapar para él. Entonces tuvo un súbito interés por saber qué clase de catcher era Okumura, contra qué equipos se había enfrentado, qué clase de rivales había conocido. Deseaba conocer sus estadísticas y, también, sentía suma curiosidad acerca de si existía un motivo más detrás de todo el problema en torno a Sawamura y él. Quería saber junto a qué pitchers había estado jugando hasta ahora.

Incluso él mismo se sorprendía del repentino interés que había surgido en torno a Okumura. Por alguna razón quería descubrir sus puntos débiles. De hecho, estaba regodeándose internamente con la idea de poder conocerlo mejor hasta el punto de saber por qué se comportaba de la forma en la cual lo hacía. Comprendía que no sería una hazaña fácil, incluso probablemente podría pedir ayuda a Nabe, que era mejor realizando análisis que él... Pero no.

Se detuvo de pronto.

¿Qué ganaría con todo eso? ¿Cuál era su verdadero propósito?

No, no, no. No podía deberse a los estúpidos celos ¿O sí? _¡Maldición!_ ¿Por qué tenía que sentir ese tipo de cosas? ¡Era muy problemático! Es decir, Sawamura no le gustaba de _esa_ forma, pues siempre lo había visto como un compañero de equipo y un kouhai al que era divertido fastidiar. El hecho de que Eijun lo atrayera de forma romántica estaba fuera de cuestión. Es solo que... siempre había creído que entre ellos dos existía un vínculo entre catcher y pitcher que no resultaba similar -por poner un ejemplo- al que tenía con Nori, o con Furuya. Bueno, sí, es verdad que cada vínculo era distinto al otro, pero... ¿Cómo decirlo?

Sentía que había sido él quien había _descubierto_ a Sawamura (Bueno, aunque técnicamente había sido Rei la que lo hizo). Siempre había creído que Eijun estaría tras él todo el tiempo, gritando, zarandeándolo, pidiendo que atrapara sus lanzamientos, llamándolo por su nombre completo en lugar de "senpai". Pero en el transcurso de los últimos días, los ojos dorados del pitcher se encontraban centrados en Okumura.

Sí, al parecer la mejor palabra para describir su estado es que se sentía un poco desplazado. Sabía que era una idiotez, que era egoísta pensar que Sawamura estaría centrado en él todo el tiempo.

Sawamura definitivamente no le gustaba de forma romántica, pero sí como pitcher.

Sabía mejor que nadie que sería doloroso cuando tuviera que graduarse y no pudiera continuar atrapando para él. Le hubiera gustado tanto verlo como el As, porque confiaba que llegaría a esa meta tarde o temprano.

— ¡ _Oe_! —la voz de Kuramochi resonó casi furiosa en el interior del cambiador—. ¿Qué tanto te tardas?

— ¡Ah! _Me disculpo_ —Replicó instantáneamente, trazando una sonrisa algo torpe—. Es que no encuentro mis gafas.

Con algo de impaciencia, Kuramochi ingresó a la habitación y, poco después, ya se encontraba tendiendo las gafas en dirección a Miyuki.

— Se hace tarde, y sabes que Kataoka detesta a los impuntuales —Kuramochi gruñó un poco, y luego volvió a salir.

Todavía sonriente, Miyuki se ajustó las gafas.

— No necesitaba tu ayuda de todos modos.

* * *

Durante el entrenamiento, mientras todo el equipo trotaba alrededor del campo, Kaoru entabló una conversación con Asada, quien no pudo dormir a causa de los ronquidos de su senpai. Al parecer, ahora que estaba con gripe, los sonidos que Sawamura elaboraba mientras dormía se amplificaban enormemente, y se convertían en un problema inmenso para el pobre pitcher de primer año. Kaoru sonrió y ofreció un par de palmaditas en la espalda al pitcher larguirucho y, tras un par de palabras de ánimo, Kaoru casi pudo percibir que las ojeras situadas bajo los ojos ajenos desaparecían como por arte de magia.

Takuma había informado a Kaoru la situación presente entre Okumura y Sawamura, lo cual despertó su interés de inmediato. ¿En serio pretendía Koushuu cumplir con esa promesa? Se preguntó. Miró hacia atrás, ya que el mencionado se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia, contemplándolos con un aura que parecía decir "Los alcanzaré, ya lo verán", y sonrió. Si Okumura se dejaba dominar por sus emociones de esa forma, no llegaría lejos como catcher, eso lo sabía él mejor que nadie. A menos, claro, que las razones por las que el rubio se rehusaba a atrapar para su senpai fueran completamente distintas.

Al final, la curiosidad fue mayor, y acabó acercándose a él mientras esperaban su turno al bate.

— ¿Es cierto que ya no atraparás para Sawamura-senpai? —preguntó mientras observaban la forma en la cual Maezono conseguía arrojar la bola al otro lado del campo con un batazo limpio.

— **. . .**

— Tomaré ese silencio por un "sí" —La sonrisa que Kaoru tenía en el rostro se hizo un poco más amplia, y mientras Toujou lanzaba la bola para que Furuya bateara, agregó—. Entonces ¿Cuáles son tus razones? No me sirve de nada eso de que Sawamura-senpai te ha decepcionado. Takuma me ha contado cómo es que ningún pequeño dato se te escapa acerca de él. Sé que siempre estás observándolo, probablemente incluso más de lo que yo hago.

Okumura no respondió.

Al menos no inmediatamente. Pasaron un par de minutos antes que finalmente abriera la boca.

— Eso no te concierne.

Kaoru sonrió triunfal.

— ¡Así que sí hay un motivo oculto! ¡Lo sabía! —apoyó el bate sobre el hombro comprendiendo lo difícil que sería extraer más información de alguien que ya lo había asesinado con la mirada al menos unas cinco veces—. Sinceramente no entiendo por qué has decidido algo así. Los lanzamientos de Sawamura-senpai son increíbles y, sinceramente, muero de ganas por atraparlos en un partido, pues la práctica no es igual a vivir la experiencia en tiempo real.

— Tienes razón en algo: Tú no lo entiendes, y no lo entenderías.

Okumura entonces se adelantó debido a que era su turno, y dejó atrás a Kaoru, quien forzó una sonrisa y tragó saliva.

— Me disculpo por él —Seto caminó hacia esa dirección y dejó brotar un suspiro—. A veces yo mismo quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero es un chico bastante más difícil de lo que aparenta.

— No es necesario que te disculpes —Kaoru dirigió su vista al frente, para contemplar la manera en la cual Okumura acababa bateando el lanzamiento de Toujou—. Pero... ¿Tú realmente no tienes idea acerca de qué podría estar afectándolo de esa manera?

Seto se rascó la mejilla con el índice, pensativo.

— Bueno, tengo mis sospechas, pero no estoy realmente seguro, así que no puedo confirmar nada. Además, cada vez que tocamos el tema, él lo evade como si no quisiera hablar al respecto.

— Interesante... —Kaoru comenzó a caminar porque su turno había llegado—. En ese caso lo averiguaré _yo mismo_.

* * *

Cuando el entrenamiento de la tarde acabó, Okumura se dirigió al vestidor para cambiarse de prendas antes de ir a cenar. Su ropa se encontraba cubierta de polvo y suciedad, y no podía dejar de pensar acerca de lo problemático que resultaría tener que lavarla. Como era lo usual, Seto lo acompañó y charlaron un poco acerca de estudios, béisbol, un poco de todo al decir verdad. Okumura no siempre respondía, y otras tantas veces lo hacía de manera corta y sin mucho entusiasmo, lo cual ya resultaba ser habitual en él. Luego de terminar de cambiarse, colocó las prendas sucias en un cesto, y se dirigió a lavarlas.

Aunque era indiferente a todo, se había percatado de la repentina resolución de Kaoru, además de algunas miradas insistentes de parte de Miyuki. Casi podía sentir como si las mentes de ambos se habían fusionado hacia un solo objetivo, pero él no permitiría que nadie averiguara la verdadera naturaleza detrás de sus decisiones. Además, él siempre cumplía con su palabra, y si había decidido que no atraparía para Sawamura, entonces...

«Mi objetivo es llegar a convertirme en el As del equipo»

Se detuvo repentinamente, recordando el fuego en la mirada del pitcher.

«¡Estoy seguro de que conseguiré sobrepasar a Furuya, o al menos moriré intentándolo!»

Los labios de Sawamura habían trazado una sonrisa decidida.

— **. . .**

En serio ¿Qué tenía ese chico en la cabeza? ¿Por qué no se resignaba? ¿Qué era lo que lo levantaba y lo obligaba a continuar intentando alcanzar esa cima que ya había sido tomada por alguien más habilidoso que él? ¿Y por qué estaba ocasionando en él toda esa confusión innecesaria? No lo comprendía, y probablemente jamás lo haría. Había cosas que se encontraban más allá del alcance de la comprensión de Okumura Koushuu, y ésas eran algunas de esas cosas.

Lo sabía bien.

Sin embargo, también sabía que en el fondo él realmente deseaba atrapar esos lanzamientos, aprender de él, ser sorprendido por él. Quería vivir por sí mismo la experiencia de sentirse acorralados y sacar de la nada una bola ganadora que dejara mudos a todos sus contrincantes. Por supuesto que anhelaba vivir esa emoción, pero había comprendido que Sawamura y él eran dos personas completamente distintas, que probablemente nunca llegarían a mezclarse al igual que el agua y el aceite. Él mejor que nadie entendía que la distancia que los apartaba era enorme y, sobretodo, necesaria.

Porque los dos pertenecían a mundos diferentes a pesar que les gustaba el béisbol.

Acompañó a Seto a cenar, embargado por el silencio, pero al ingresar se percató de la presencia de alguien más.

Sus cabellos alborotados sobresalían de entre todas las mesas, y se encontraba charlando animadamente con uno de sus compañeros. Aunque tan solo el día anterior había estado aquejado por la gripe, el Sawamura del día de hoy lucía más alegre que de costumbre, tanto que parecía irradiar luz propia.

¿ _Por qué_? ¿Qué hacía allí?

— Al parecer, se ha recuperado más pronto de lo que imaginábamos ¿Cierto? —oyó decir a Seto.

Okumura no respondió y, en lugar de eso, se adelantó y caminó en dirección a Sawamura. Las risas continuaron por un rato más, hasta que los ojos inexpresivos de Koushuu se hallaron con los dorados de su senpai. Observó cómo la sonrisa que había estado adornando los labios de éste acababa por desvanecerse, pero eso no lo afectó. Era obvio que ambos no se caían bien, y que el ambiente se volvía tenso cada vez que estaban juntos, no hacía falta ser un genio para descubrirlo.

Entonces la boca de Okumura se abrió.

— He decidido —dijo— que atraparé tus lanzamientos solo si consigues convertirte en el As.


	6. Lo dejo a tu cargo

Sawamura había estado todo el día recostado sobre la cama, estornudando de vez en cuando y sintiendo que iba a morir en cualquier momento a causa de la fiebre intensa que lo aquejaba. Intentó en varias ocasiones conciliar el sueño, pero éste no acudió a él. Se sentía pesado, mareado, con el cuerpo cubierto por una capa de sudor frío. ¡Estar enfermo era lo peor! ¿Qué había hecho él de malo para sufrir algo así? ¡No lo comprendía! ¡No lo comprendía en lo absoluto! Se revolvió varias veces, y acabó resoplando como un animal enfadado. Él quería entrenar con el resto de sus compañeros, quería sentirse bien y poder practicar sus lanzamientos, quería demostrar que una simple gripe no lo tumbaría... Pero las cosas no siempre salían como uno más lo esperaba ¿Verdad? Aunque doliera no poder hacer ciertas cosas, debía aprender a aceptar su destino, aunque no le gustara lo que éste tenía preparado para él.

Para su fortuna, al caer la tarde su fiebre ya había bajado, el mareo había desaparecido, e incluso parecía tener más energías. Por eso fue que decidió unirse a cenar junto al resto ese mismo día luego de haberse dado un baño apropiado y cambiarse de ropa. Los eventos de la noche anterior, sin embargo, quedaron como un incidente borroso del que era preferible no acordarse, razón por la cual saludó a Miyuki con una sonrisa radiante (Si rememoraba lo enfadado que había estado el capitán el día anterior, probablemente lo habría evadido por el resto de la jornada). Haruichi se unió a él, así como Asada y otros estudiantes más, todos preguntando cómo se sentía respecto a su gripe. Sawamura respondía con energías tratando de demostrar que ya estaba bien, y que podía retornar a los entrenamientos tan pronto como pudiera.

— Ni hablar —dijo Miyuki, que estaba sentado más allá. Se había girado en su silla lo suficiente para verlo—. Debes estar totalmente recuperado para poder unirte a los entrenamientos otra vez.

— ¡P-PERO CAPITÁN! —protestó Sawamura de inmediato—. ¡El siguiente juego es en dos días! ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE YA ME ENCUENTRO BIEN!

— No puedes recuperarte en tan solo un día —dijo Kanemaru, que estaba sentado más allá—. No seas un idiota, Sawamura.

Él estaba completamente seguro de que ya se sentía bien, cuando un estornudo sacudió su cuerpo por completo. Se escucharon algunas risas.

— ¿Lo ves?

Sawamura apretó los dientes. Él no quería faltar a un partido solo por una estúpida gripe, así que estaba más decidido que nunca a incorporarse a los entrenamientos a como diera lugar. Con ese pensamiento en mente, dedicó su atención a la cena que tenía frente a él, y devoró cada bocado con un apetito insaciable. Haruichi pidió que tuviera más cuidado con lo que se encontraba comiendo, pues era probable que acabara atragantándose, y Sawamura sonrió asegurando que estaba bien. La charla entre él y los demás presentes se volvió más animada, incluso Kaoru se unió a la mesa tras haber acabado de comer ( _¿¡De verdad ya terminaste!? ¡Qué rápido!_ ). En esos precisos instantes Okumura irrumpió en el lugar y se dirigió hacia él con sus ojos inexpresivos fijamente puestos hacia el frente. Sawamura, quien no notó su presencia hasta que estuvo justo a su lado, giró el rostro percatándose de que todas las miradas se centraban en ellos dos. El ambiente se tensó de inmediato, y la sonrisa de Sawamura desapareció por unos instantes.

Okumura finalmente habló.

— He decidido que atraparé tus lanzamientos solo si consigues convertirte en el As.

Sawamura pestañeó con perplejidad en su asiento. Todos los presentes permanecieron quietos en sus respectivos asientos, todos ellos sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Gran parte de ellos ni siquiera sabía que Okumura y Sawamura habían tenido problemas al punto en el que Koushuu decidió rehusarse a atrapar para su senpai, a excepción de las partes afectadas, Miyuki, Seto y Kaoru.

Un colectivo "¿EH?" sacudió la habitación.

— Pero eso es...

— Oe, oe, no estarás hablando en serio.

— ¿Sawamura como la estrella del equipo?

— ¿Qué tipo de resolución es ésa?

— Deben estar bromeando...

Sawamura contempló fijamente los ojos verdes de Koushuu, como si en ellos hallara la respuesta a lo que el otro chico había mencionado, pero tras mucho titubear, finalmente su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa radiante y determinada hizo acto de presencia. ¿Qué era ese fuego que ardía en su interior? ¿Qué era esa resolución que envolvía su cuerpo? (Ojalá no fuera solo cosa de la maldita gripe).

— ¡Cuenta con que lo lograré! —dijo Sawamura ignorando a los demás. Estaba completamente decidido a cumplir con las demandas de Okumura (Después de todo, él había prometido a Furuya que le arrebataría el número de la estrella de forma definitiva).

Miyuki retornó su atención a la comida, Kaoru sonrió, y Furuya, que estaba más allá, fue súbitamente rodeado por un aura que decía claramente "No voy a quedar atrás".

Ése definitivamente fue un día para rememorar.

* * *

Los días pasaron y, tras convencer a Kataoka de que su gripe no era ningún problema, y que estaba dispuesto a guiar al equipo a la victoria, el entrenador decidió incluirlo entre los que participarían en el siguiente juego, lo cual resultó ser un alivio para Sawamura, quien aún tenía en mente lo que había dicho Okumura. Él no se preguntó qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, simplemente estaba feliz de saber que las cosas entre los dos podrían arreglarse si cumplía con esa meta. Así, sin importar el tiempo que le tomara, estaba completamente decidido a convertirse en el As, y no únicamente como una resolución personal, sino porque además tenía expectativas que llenar.

Y no iba a quedarse atrás.

A partir de la quinta entrada, justo luego de Furuya, el entrenador lo envió al montículo. Sawamura se percató inmediatamente de que Furuya no estaba contento con la posibilidad de otorgarle el montículo, y mucho menos luego de haber oído la conversación de unas noches atrás, pero no dijo nada, solo disfrutó del momento. Solo debía mejorar ¿Cierto? Si mejoraba y demostraba que podía llegar lejos, quizás... solo quizás...

Pero comprendía que aún quedaba un largo tramo para eso.

Al culminar la octava entrada, no había concedido una sola carrera y había ponchado a al menos seis bateadores con sus rápidas, empleando el _change up_ solo un par de ocasiones.

— ¡Bien hecho, Sawamura! —exclamó Miyuki mientras corrían hacia el dugout—. Si sigues así, tu participación en Koshien será eclipsada por tus hazañas.

Sawamura detuvo su andar inmediatamente, y tras llenar sus pulmones de aire, gritó:

— ¡OSH OSH OSH! ¡OSH OSH OSH! ¡OSH OSH OSH!

— ¡YA CÁLLATE, SAWAMURA!

— ¡NO PUEDO! ¡DEBO GRABARME ESTA SENSACIÓN A FUEGO EN EL CUERPO! ¡OS-!

— ¡ERES DEMASIADO RUIDOSO! —Kuramochi golpeó a Sawamura, consiguiendo que éste cerrara la boca, lo cual fue agradecido por los miembros del equipo que se hallaban en la banca.

Mientras caminaba el resto de la distancia hacia el dugout volvió a detenerse, pero esta vez, en lugar de gritar, levantó el pulgar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Okumura, quien lo contempló por un breve rato antes de desviar la mirada. « _Ya lo verás, Okumura_ » pensó « _Definitivamente lo conseguiré sin importar lo mucho que me cueste_ »

* * *

Furuya probó un bocado de su cena, aunque realmente no se encontraba muy interesado en ésta. Su mente aun rebobinaba la escena de noches atrás entre Okumura y Sawamura. Al decir verdad, él no estaba al tanto respecto a la relación que esos dos tenían (Y tampoco le importaba mucho), así que no era capaz de comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La condición de Okumura para atrapar para Eijun suponía un desafío difícil de cumplir, sin embargo... Eso no era lo que molestaba a Furuya. Lo que lo hacía era esa repentina resolución que había embargado el cuerpo de su rival, esas palabras que brotaron de su boca con firmeza, esa seguridad con la cual lo había dicho, como si él mismo no supusiera un obstáculo difícil de sobrepasar.

Al pensar en ello, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura que demostraba que estaba completamente decidido a no permitir que eso ocurriera costara lo que costara, sobresaltando a sus compañeros de equipo cercanos a él junto a la silla que ocupaba. Pero ellos -de alguna manera- eran capaces de comprender qué exactamente estaba sucediendo, y es que los ojos de Furuya estaban fijos sobre Sawamura, quien conversaba animadamente con Haruichi más allá. Todos ellos habían presenciado la forma en la cual Eijun aceptó el reto de Okumura con tal facilidad y, debido a que solo un reducido número de personas estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido entre los dos, aún no eran capaces de esclarecer el motivo por el cual Sawamura lucía tan feliz con esa repentina decisión.

Furuya ni siquiera fue capaz de culminar la cena. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el sitio que ocupaba Miyuki con los puños apretados, todavía rodeado por algo similar a llamas que determinaban la resolución que llevaba dentro. Miyuki, quien estaba charlando junto a Nabe mientras comía, giró el rostro encontrándose con la mirada de Furuya clavada fijamente en él.

— Quiero lanzar —dijo con simpleza—. No pienso quedarme atrás.

Miyuki arqueó las cejas trazando una falsa expresión de sorpresa, y su mirada instintivamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban tanto Okumura como Sawamura. Ambos estaban muy apartados del otro, y cada quien parecía presente en su propio mundo, pero aun así...

El capitán dejó los palillos al lado del plato.

— No eres el único que no desea hacerlo.

* * *

Kaoru Yui no conseguía salir de la impresión que le había dejado la nueva decisión de Okumura Koushuu. Mientras más lo veía, más misterioso resultaba ser éste respecto a sus cambios repentinos de decisión. ¿Qué lo habría impulsado a decir todo eso? Se preguntó perdiéndose en el espacio de sus pensamientos en horas de clase. Creyó que sería conveniente preguntárselo a Seto, pues era de su amigo de quien estaban hablando, no obstante éste parecía tan confundido como él. Incluso dijo que no conseguía extraer ni una pizca de información de la boca de Koushuu, lo cual usualmente era extraño, pues él era el único al que expresaba sus ideas (No todas, pero sí gran parte de ellas en medida correspondiente a sus deseos de hablar). Nadie realmente se había esperado algo así, e incluso él mismo cayó como víctima de la sorpresa que eso había conllevado.

« _Okumura Koushuu_ » pensó girando el lápiz entre los dedos « _¿Qué tipo de persona eres? ¿Qué es lo que te mueve a elaborar decisiones tan impulsivas?_ »

Supuso que lo mejor sería investigar desde el principio. ¿Qué tipo de catcher era Okumura en realidad? ¿Con qué clase de pitchers había estado trabajando hasta ese momento? ¿Qué tipo de lanzamientos usualmente pedía? ¿Cuáles habían sido sus logros? Preguntas que, aparentemente, estaban poco relacionadas con el tópico, pero que en realidad guardaban un gran significado. A Yui le gustaba observar y analizar, sacando sus propias conclusiones a partir de lo que había visto, la cual era la razón por la cual había tenido mucho éxito hasta ese entonces. Sabía que si investigaba a Okumura Koushuu desde el principio, conseguiría hallar la raíz de todo el problema.

Ése fue el motivo que lo impulsó a buscar a Watanabe a la hora del descanso. Resultó un poco difícil hallarlo pero, al final, lo encontró junto a sus amigos charlando acerca de las siguientes materias en el horario. Lo más educadamente posible pidió que consiguiera los datos de la secundaria de Okumura Koushuu. Watanabe se mostró genuinamente sorprendido con esa repentina petición, y explicó que no se trataba de la primera persona que estaba pidiendo algo similar.

— Miyuki precisamente acaba de pedirme lo mismo. ¿Sucede algo con Okumura?

Kaoru Yui abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido brotó de ésta. En lugar de eso, acabó cerrándola y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

— No, pero creo que las grandes mentes pensamos igual.

* * *

Esa misma noche, justo luego de haber tomado un baño, Koushuu se encontró a sí mismo tendido sobre la litera que le correspondía, contemplando la mano con la cual solía atrapar los lanzamientos de los pitchers junto a los cuales entrenaba. Su mano tenía el vívido recuerdo de la sensación de la bola golpeando justo en el lugar indicado, y el que había realizado tal hazaña era un chico de mirada brillante y sonrisa igual de radiante. Okumura cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando borrar esos recuerdos de su mente, y volvió a abrirlos cuando estuvo seguro de que éstos se habían esfumado. En su lugar, Sawamura ocupó el puesto con aquella mirada decidida, con esa actitud que gritaba "No descansaré hasta conseguirlo".

¿Por qué? Se preguntó ¿De dónde conseguía sacar esas energías? ¿Por qué no le afectaba que impusiera esa condición tan difícil? ¿De verdad creía que podría lograrlo? No lo entendía. La personalidad de Sawamura Eijun se encontraba más allá de su raciocinio. ¿Qué lo impulsaba a continuar adelante? ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que se convertiría en el As? A pesar de las cosas que él mismo había dicho ¿Cómo es que aún así sonreía de esa manera? Sawamura Eijun ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Okumura apretó los labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras hacía lo posible por vaciar su mente de pensamientos innecesarios. Él había tomado esa resolución, y no iba a echarse atrás de ninguna manera. Los lanzamientos de su senpai lo habían atraído, y se convirtieron en una de las razones por las que optó ingresar a Seidou, pero ya no daría el brazo a torcer. Al igual que él, lucharía por hallar un espacio dentro de esa institución. Se esforzaría por volverse un titular. Haría lo posible por demostrar que él podía ser igual... No, incluso mejor que Kaoru Yui.

Sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y él decidió cerrar los ojos simulando que se había quedado dormido. No tenía ganas de saludar a quien fuera el que acababa de llegar, así que acompasó su respiración y permaneció tieso.

— ¡Ah! Okumura ¿Ya estabas aquí? —la voz de Miyuki resonó en la habitación por encima de sus pasos— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, vaya! Así que, al parecer, te quedaste dormido.

Okumura no se movió un solo ápice, ni siquiera elaboró un gesto de reconocimiento. Simplemente permaneció quieto, simulando que dormía plácidamente.

Pudo sentir que los pasos de Miyuki se alejaban en dirección al escritorio, y también percibió el sonido de la silla arrastrarse. Al parecer, su capitán no tenía la más mínima pizca de sutileza. Por un momento estuvo tentado a abrir los ojos o de girar sobre sí mismo en busca de una posición más cómoda para dormir, pero cuando apenas acababa de plantearse esas ideas, percibió que los pasos se dirigían a esa dirección.

Miyuki se detuvo justo al lado de él.

— ¿Sabes? No soy bueno diciendo esto, pero... —lo escuchó musitar— Has conseguido causar un gran impacto en Sawamura. Lo que has dicho respecto a atrapar sus lanzamientos cuando se convierta en el As ha conseguido motivarlo. Cuando me gradúe tendré que dejarlo en manos de catchers confiables, y ellos son Yui y tú. Si mientras continúo aquí no consigue convertirse en la estrella, al menos espero que bajo tu liderazgo lo consiga. No subestimo a Furuya, la batalla entre ellos por el número que portan en la espalda será campal, pero con mis propios ojos he visto la habilidad de Sawamura. Te lo encargo.

El sonido de los pasos retornaron y Okumura abrió un poco los ojos, contemplando cómo la espalda del de tercer año se alejaba.


	7. El principio del fin

Haruichi contempló a su mejor amigo con algo de preocupación mientras éste se encontraba observando una bola con detenimiento. Comprendía que Eijun estaba intentando hallar la manera de convertirse en el As y cumplir con las expectativas de Okumura. Analizándolo detenidamente, la única forma en la cual podría conseguirlo descansaba en algún error fatal que Furuya podría cometer, y la mejora indiscutible de Sawamura. Pero desde el partido que habían tenido contra Kasugaichi, Furuya parecía haber sufrido más una mejora que un retroceso, aunque en el posterior análisis del partido con todos los integrantes del club, tanto Miyuki como Kataoka señalaron que, a ese paso, Furuya sería capaz de tropezar con una piedra que lo conduciría hacia la derrota. Sawamura, que había escuchado con detenimiento todo el análisis, consideró que lo mejor sería que él mismo debía hallar la manera de avanzar hacia su rival, hasta que la distancia entre ambos fuese mínima y, así, poder arrebatar el tan codiciado número de la estrella.

— Eijun-kun —lo llamó Haruichi intentando devolver los pies sobre la tierra a su amigo—. ¿En qué piensas?

Sawamura permaneció callado por un momento mientras giraba la bola entre los dedos, como si intentara deducir la manera correcta de elaborar un lanzamiento.

— Harucchi, esto no será fácil, pero necesitaré aprender más lanzamientos —dijo con una seriedad que era poco usual contemplar en él—. Si quiero convertirme en el As, necesito aprender a controlar al menos un par de lanzamientos más.

La última vez que Haruichi lo había visto tan decidido a algo era la ocasión en la que Sawamura aseguró que sacaría el número de la estrella a Furuya. Entonces él mismo se descubrió conmovido por esa resolución, y no había podido evitar sonreír. Haruichi había sido testigo de la evolución de su amigo, quien no había dejado de sorprenderlo desde el momento en el que jugaron juntos por primera vez. Sabía que Sawamura era un As en potencia, alguien a quien solo le faltaba ser pulido un poco más, alguien que, definitivamente, guiaría a Seidou a innumerables victorias.

Por que sí, Haruichi tenía fe en que lo conseguiría.

« _Su resolución desde el principio no fue otra más que convertirse en el As_ » pensó « _Ahora estoy seguro de que Okumura no ha hecho más que recordárselo y, por consiguiente, la batalla entre Furuya-kun y Eijun-kun será mucho más difícil. Me pregunto quién será el que ganará al final_ »

Haruichi contempló la forma en la cual Sawamura parecía tan concentrado pensando acerca qué tipo de lanzamientos elaborar y, por un instante, admiró lo decidido que estaba su amigo a cumplir con esa meta, costara lo que costara.

— Harucchi —dijo entonces Sawamura, levantando la vista y clavando sus ojos en los de su amigo—. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la sala de informática? Necesito investigar mejor todo esto.

Haruichi asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose inevitablemente cuáles eran los planes de Sawamura.

Caminaron juntos hasta el edificio donde se encontraba la sala de informática y, tras pedir permiso al profesor, tomaron asiento junto a una de las máquinas. Sawamura tecleó rápidamente las palabras "Tipos de lanzamientos en el béisbol". Haruichi sonrió nervioso. ¿Así que Sawamura no estaba seguro respecto a qué tipo de lanzamiento elaborar? Debió haberlo imaginado. Su compañero no era alguien realmente muy conocedor, prácticamente había olvidado ese pequeño pero importante dato.

— ¡Mira, Harucchi! —exclamó entonces Sawamura con los ojos brillando a causa de un descubrimiento luego de ver un video— ¡Creo que ya sé qué tipo de lanzamiento aprender! —señaló la pantalla con entusiasmo y, entonces, Haruichi abrió un poco más los ojos.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó no muy convencido—. Ese lanzamiento luce muy difícil ¡Es posible que no lo domines nunca!

— No lo sabré a menos que lo intente ¿Cierto? —Sawamura levantó el pulgar—. ¡Todo estará bien! ¡Ya lo verás!

Haruichi abrió la boca para protestar, pero al ver esperanza en los ojos de su amigo, prefirió no continuar replicando. En lugar de eso, se limitó a suspirar y a preguntarse si sería una buena idea practicar ese lanzamiento. ¿No arruinaría su postura, por si acaso?

— ¿Piensas pedir a Miyuki-senpai que te ayude con el lanzamiento o...?

— No —la negativa de Sawamura sonó tan brusca, que eso sorprendió a Haruichi—. Necesito a alguien más, necesito a... ese catcher de primer año. Sí, quizás él pueda ayudarme con esto.

Haruichi aún no salía de la sorpresa que le ocasionaba saber que Sawamura se negaba a que Miyuki atrapara sus lanzamientos. ¿Había sucedido algo entre ellos dos o...? Pero su amigo no lucía como alguien incómodo ante la mención de Miyuki, así que supuso que tal vez estaba yendo por las ramas. No tenía idea de qué pasaba por la mente de Sawamura, era verdad, pero aún así lo apoyaría todo lo que necesitara.

* * *

La reunión se desarrolló entre tres personas: Watanabe, Miyuki y Yui. El televisor se encontraba encendido, y en él se mostraba un partido entre dos escuelas secundarias. Tanto Kazuya como Kaoru se encontraban interesados en el desenvolvimiento del catcher, que no era otro más que Okumura, quien había dirigido con suma facilidad al pitcher junto al cual estaba jugando. Para sorpresa de ambos, Okumura resultó ser bastante más agresivo de lo que aparentaba, con una gran facilidad para comunicarse con el pitcher, y la mayoría de los lanzamientos que había requerido no habían sido en vano. Había cometido muy pocas equivocaciones. Eso solo despertó la adrenalina en Yui, quien se sintió más motivado al comprender que consiguió sobrepasar y llegar hasta el primer equipo con alguien como Okumura como su rival.

— Es increíble —comentó Kaoru con una sonrisa, genuinamente maravillado ante la posibilidad de competir contra alguien como su compañero de primer año—. Si él consigue ascender al primer equipo luego de la retirada de los de tercer año, seguro no me resultará fácil obtener el puesto de catcher titular. Sin embargo, eso volverá más divertido al béisbol de Seidou. Supongo que siempre han tenido variedad de pitchers, pero no así de catchers.

Miyuki sonrió y clavó sus ojos momentáneamente en Yui.

— No debes quitarte el crédito —dijo completamente relajado—. Tú también eres increíble ¿Sabes? De lo contrario no habrías alcanzado el primer equipo con tanta facilidad. Años atrás siempre se ha puesto a prueba la capacidad de cada jugador en partidos de práctica para así poder extraer el trigo de la paja.

« _Y yo no necesité atravesar esa prueba_ » pensó Kaoru preguntándose qué tan reñida fue la decisión del entrenador acerca de introducirlo a él o a Okumura Koushuu entre las filas del primer equipo.

Probablemente no había sido algo fácil de discernir.

— Hay algo más que quiero mostrarles —dijo Nabe con seriedad, mostrando uno de los DVDs que consiguió para ese entonces. Las miradas de los otros presentes se clavaron en él de forma automática—. Mientras me encontraba analizando el material que he conseguido, he hallado algo que seguro llamará su atención.

Tras decir eso, Nabe pausó la reproducción y extrajo el DVD que había estado presente para poder así colocar el que necesitaba mostrar a los demás.

El contenido era otro de los juegos de Okumura, quien esta vez se encontraba jugando en conjunto con un pitcher que, simplemente, parecía el doppelgänger de...

* * *

Sawamura rió escandalosamente ante la súbita acusación de parte de Haruichi.

— ¡Por supuesto que no ha ocurrido nada! ¡Y no estoy evadiéndolo! ¡Miyuki-senpai podría ser el más confiable respecto a este tipo de lanzamientos, pero estoy seguro de que ese otro chico podría resultar igual de útil!

Haruichi suspiró intentando no reparar en lo nervioso que lucía su mejor amigo luego de haber emitido esas palabras, como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que decía la verdad. Juntos caminaban en los alrededores del edificio buscando a Yui para pedir un poco de su tiempo luego del entrenamiento de esa tarde, hasta que finalmente se encontraron con él en uno de los pasillos. Al verlos allí, Yui saludó con la mano y se acercó a zancadas.

— ¡Sawamura-senpai! ¡Kominato-senpai! Qué sorpresa verlos por aquí. ¿Están buscando a alguien?

— ¡Tú! —Sawamura se adelantó y lo sujetó por los hombros— ¡Podrías ser mi salvación! ¿Serías capaz de atrapar mis lanzamientos? Hay uno en específico que me gustaría practicar, pero...

Yui dibujó una expresión de sorpresa sobre su rostro, pero luego sonrió más que encantado con la propuesta.

— Por supuesto, será un honor atrapar para usted, Sawamura-senpai —Dijo con la mayor calma que podía—. Lo esperaré en el depósito una vez culminado el entrenamiento de esta tarde.

Sawamura elaboró un gesto de victoria. Sabía, por supuesto, que no sería fácil, especialmente si no tenía los consejos de Miyuki a mano, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo lograría (¡Él siempre podía hacerlo!). Estaba muy confiado en que, si conseguía dominar ese lanzamiento, ser el As ya no formaría parte de sus alocados sueños. Por supuesto que comprendía que todavía era muy joven e inexperto, que le faltaba mucho para conseguir alcanzar sus metas, pero no por eso quedaría atrás. No estaba haciendo esto por Okumura ni por nadie, lo estaba haciendo por sí mismo, porque deseaba demostrar su valía.

Y qué mejor que hacerlo con el deporte que tanto amaba.

* * *

El partido contra Inashiro se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, y todos los de segundo y tercer año solo tenían en mente una sola cosa: Derrotar a Mei, vengándose de la derrota del verano pasado. Por supuesto que no sería una hazaña fácil, pero Miyuki estaba confiado en que lo lograrían. Sí, es verdad que Inashiro no era el mismo equipo que había sido vencido por Umemiya en el torneo de otoño, pero Seidou tampoco cometería las mismas fallas que habían impedido que pisaran el suelo del Koshien de verano.

Pensó detenidamente en la mejora de Furuya y la de Sawamura, en la alineación que presentaban ese año junto a Masashi -el hermano menor del anterior capitán-, en su propio rol como capitán y en el apoyo que tenía de parte de Maezono y de Kuramochi. Él no iba a arrodillarse ante nadie, y mucho menos ante Mei, a quien demostraría que había elaborado la elección correcta al no formar parte de su grupo de élite. Quizás estaba siendo un engreído, pero estaba realmente orgulloso de todos y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo, desde sus compañeros de tercer año, hasta aquellos que acababan de unirse a la alineación, y se encontraba más seguro que nadie que este año sí conseguiría lograr aquello que sus senpais -que ya no estaban- intentaron por tanto tiempo conseguir.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, sin embargo, cuando llegó a las puertas del depósito, y contempló a un grupo de personas observando algo que transcurría en el interior del lugar. Entre los presentes estaban Furuya, Kuramochi, Kominato, Masashi, e incluso algunos de primer año a quienes Miyuki reconoció como Asada y Mogami. Todos ellos con las mismas expresiones de pasmo, como si cada uno hubiera sido tallado a imagen y semejanza del otro.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras alcanzaba la distancia entre él y los demás.

— O-Oh... Miyuki, tienes que ver esto —dijo Kuramochi, quien señaló hacia un punto en el interior del depósito.

— ¿ _Hum_?

Al alcanzarlos finalmente, contempló entonces aquello que los había dejado tan sorprendidos.

En el interior del lugar, Sawamura se encontraba elaborando lanzamientos acompañado por Yui Kaoru. Si bien cada uno de dichos lanzamientos iba muy alto, parecían tener una buena forma.

Esperen.

¿ _Forma_?

Eijun sonreía vivaz y con el rostro cubierto por gotas de sudor, y parecía que Yui compartía el mismo entusiasmo. Sin embargo, Miyuki todavía no conseguía comprender qué era lo que captaba la atención de todo el mundo hasta ese punto. Fue entonces que el sonido de la bola impactando contra el centro del guante llegó a sus oídos, y Miyuki lo comprendió, aunque tarde.

« _Esa es... ¿Una bola de nudillos?_ »

— ¡Esa ha tenido una muy buena altura, Sawamura-senpai!

— ¿¡Verdad que sí!? Pero... ¡ _AAARGH_! ¡Es bastante más difícil de lo que imaginé! ¡Ni siquiera puedo conseguir que la bola vaya a donde yo quiera!

— No se preocupe. Es el lanzamiento más difícil de dominar, así como de atrapar —mencionó Kaoru retornando la bola a la mano de Sawamura—. Inténtelo otra vez, aunque éste será el último que practicaremos hoy. El partido contra Inashiro se acerca, y usted no puede permitir que su postura sea influenciada.

— ¡ _Oh_! ¡No te preocupes por eso! —Sawamura contempló el objeto que tenía en sus manos y, al alzar la mirada, podía observarse un brillo determinado en sus ojos—. ¡Vamos! ¡Esta vez definitivamente no fallaré!

Pero ese último lanzamiento fue muy alto. Tanto, que fue imposible que Yui lo atrapara.

— ¡UGH-! ¡L-Lo siento mucho!

— No se preocupe, Sawamura-senpai. Es normal que se tarde un poco en aprender este lanzamiento —Yui se sacó la careta que llevaba puesta, y se acercó al pitcher, quien se encontraba secándose el sudor de la frente.

Miyuki no se movió de donde estaba. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar.

Pero antes que dijera algo, su mirada se posó en Furuya, quien apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto completamente pálidos.

Entonces se percató de la verdad: Estaba frustrado.

¿Era ése el principio del fin?


	8. Derrota

Yui no consiguió dormir esa noche. Entre tanto pensar y pensar, su mente se había dado por vencida respecto a la idea de conciliar el sueño. No solo se encontraba eufórico acerca de atrapar el nuevo lanzamiento de su senpai, también había aprendido varias cosas acerca de Koushuu. ¿Cómo poder dormir después de todo eso?

Giró un par de veces sobre la litera, y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba la forma en la cual Sawamura hacía lo posible por arrojar la bola hacia su guante, pero ésta nunca iba en la dirección que él deseaba. Por supuesto que conocía la famosa "bola de nudillos", la había visto en incontables jugadas en la televisión, pero era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de atraparla (Aunque no había conseguido hacerlo, en realidad). También comprendía que ese lanzamiento era tan difícil que Sawamura tardaría mucho en aprender a dominarla realmente.

«Es probable que pase este año -y el siguiente- intentándolo» pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía que Sawamura quería agregar ese lanzamiento lo más pronto posible a su repertorio, y así tomar el número del As de Furuya, pero...

«¿Cómo podré decírselo?» se preguntó girando sobre la cama «Quizás esté impaciente por aprenderla lo más pronto que pueda»

En cualquier caso, ése solo era un pequeño problema que debía enfrentar llegado el momento. Quien lo preocupaba era Furuya, pues sabía que éste había estado viéndolos. Habían llegado juntos a la habitación en completo silencio, y por alguna razón Yui sentía que había cometido un acto de infidelidad -aunque no lo fuera así realmente- al atrapar para Sawamura cuando al principio fue a Furuya a quien había prometido hacerlo.

Para compensarlo, le ofreció la posibilidad de atrapar para él por unos instantes, pero Furuya lo rechazó asegurando necesitar pensar por un rato, algo no muy común en él, antes de caminar en dirección al campo de entrenamiento. ¿Tanto le habría afectado el hecho de ver a Sawamura intentando aprenderse un nuevo lanzamiento?

Yui se había mantenido alerta ante la posibilidad de que Furuya llegara en cualquier momento, pero éste lo hizo bastante tarde. Comprobó que éste miraba en dirección a él en la oscuridad, así que simuló encontrarse dormido. Incluso en la penumbra lo notó un poco agitado ¿Habría estado practicando sus lanzamientos hasta esas horas a solas? Algo le decía que era bastante posible.

«Quizás no esté interesado porque no he conseguido atrapar correctamente para él en los entrenamientos» pensó apretando los puños.

Tragó saliva.

Él aún necesitaba aprender. Aunque era considerado como un prodigio, todavía le faltaba para poder alcanzar el nivel de Miyuki.

Y lo sabía.

 _Lo sabía_.

Por eso era tan feliz de que Sawamura hubiera dejado sobre sus hombros la tarea de enseñarle a lanzar una bola de nudillos.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue el partido contra Inashiro.

Debido a que fue el encuentro más anticipado desde otoño, el estadio se llenó de personas más rápidamente a lo que uno podría llegar a imaginar. Estudiantes de otras escuelas, curiosos y reporteros, incluso antiguos estudiantes de ambas instituciones se habían reunido allí con la esperanza de ver quién se llevaría el título esa temporada.

Mei y Miyuki se lanzaron miradas intensas mientras realizaban la formación para el saludo inicial.

Sawamura fue el que abrió el partido. Durante todo el transcurso de éste sintió unas inmensas ganas de probar su valía, de demostrar que realmente había cambiado desde el verano del año anterior. Quería ver qué tanto había mejorado él mismo así como su oponente. Se paró orgullosamente en el montículo, dando lo mejor de sí al enfrentar a esos rivales duros como solo ellos podían ser.

Sin embargo, en la tercera entrada, un descuido condujo a un hit de Carlos, que dio paso a la primera carrera de todo el partido. Sawamura lo llevó lo mejor posible, sabiendo que -después de todo- sería imposible que evitara ofrecer carreras a un oponente como lo era Inashiro. En la siguiente entrada también ofreció una carrera, y en la quinta -su última entrada- ofreció otra carrera más.

Iban perdiendo por dos carreras. Narumiya Mei realmente había mejorado bastante desde el pasado verano, y ahora se mostraba implacable. Estaba dispuesto a aplastar a Seidou de la forma que fuera.

Kataoka permitió a Furuya entrar a partir de la sexta entrada. Él consiguió mantener a raya a los clean ups, pero Seidou solo consiguió anotar otra carrera más. Finalmente en la octava entrada Seidou consiguió empatar, pero en la novena Inashiro consiguió desempatar.

Narumiya Mei sonrió con altanería mientras realizaban la formación final. Su mirada fija en Miyuki casi decía «¿Lo ves? Nunca conseguirás derrotarme, Kazuya».

Sawamura apretó los puños con frustración. ¡No era justo! A pesar que habían dado su mejor esfuerzo... Igual acabaron siendo aplastados por la fuerza de Inashiro. Nadie tenía la menor idea de lo terrible que se sentía. Si tan solo fuese capaz de dominar la bola de nudillos... Quería conseguirlo.

Iba a practicar hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera continuar más.

* * *

Luego de la amarga derrota contra Inashiro, solo quedaba esperar a los siguientes dos torneos que seguían para obtener una revancha. Todos, absolutamente todos ellos estaban decididos a derrotar a ese oponente tan difícil de una vez por todas. Furuya, sobretodo, estaba afectado por el hecho de que al final consiguieran robarle una carrera.

Con la mandíbula apretada sintió como si el número del As pesara en su espalda. Él había permitido que Inashiro ganara, algo que lo afectaba más de lo que pudiera aparentar. Casi podía sentir como si todo el mundo a su alrededor girara como loco.

Primero se encontraba Sawamura y su resolución de sacarle el número del As. La verdad es que eso lo emocionaba, pero aún así, que hablara de eso como si nada frente a ese otro chico... Luego estaba el nuevo lanzamiento que se encontraba practicando, y por último, la derrota tanto en Koshien como frente a Inashiro. Todo parecía mostrar que las cosas estaban saliendo bastante mal para él.

Debía mejorar.

Debía cambiar.

Por eso no se podía permitir a sí mismo fallar, por eso debía demostrar que él mejor que nadie tenía el derecho a portar el número del As. Debía mostrar que no era débil, que no caería, que mejoraría, que guiaría al equipo hacia el frente sin importar lo que costara.

Bajo la mirada hacia el puño que apretaba.

Él era el As de Seidou, y debía de demostrarlo.

* * *

El hecho de que Sawamura se encontraba practicando un nuevo lanzamiento llegó a oídos de Okumura, quien en más de una ocasión dirigió una mirada intrigada en dirección a su senpai de segundo año, quien acostumbraba a comer en compañía de Asada derrochando energía en charlas animadas. Parpadeó con una clara mirada de curiosidad, pero tan pronto como Sawamura miró hacia esa dirección, él bajó los ojos hacia el tazón de arroz con el cual se encontraba ocupado.

¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta esa extensión a causa de lo que había dicho el otro día?

No podía comprender realmente lo que atravesaba la mente de Sawamura, y no era como si quisiera intentarlo de todas maneras. Ese chico era problemático, y él prefería permanecer apartado y no escuchar esas palabras vacías que brotaban de su boca en sus intentos por animar a los demás.

Él había tenido tantas expectativas de trabajar en su compañía, pero su senpai lo había arruinado por completo al abrir la boca.

Y eso no era algo que no podría perdonárselo.

Sin embargo, se descubrió a sí mismo contemplando hacia esa dirección en más de una ocasión, genuinamente intrigado respecto a los objetivos que Sawamura se encontraba planteándose. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por convertirse en el As? Se preguntó. A simple vista, Sawamura se encontraba guardando más cosas de lo que él mismo esperaba, y eso -debía admitir- conseguía despertar su curiosidad.

Quería aprender más cosas acerca de él.

Ni siquiera se percató del hecho de que Seto estaba llamándolo desde unos instantes atrás, y no reaccionó hasta el momento en el que éste colocó la mano frente a sus ojos y la sacudió con vehemencia.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió su mejor amigo—. Estás observando a senpai desde hace un rato.

— Nada en especial —respondió él volviendo a llevarse un bocado a la boca.

— ¿Q-Qué clase de respuesta es ésa...?

— **. . .**

Okumura prefirió centrar su atención en el arroz, pero frente a sus ojos pasaban imágenes del partido que habían tenido frente a Inashiro. Había visto la alegría de Sawamura al ser el pitcher inicial, y lo había visto ser cambiado con una sombra que atravesaba su mirada. Fue inevitable que se preguntara cómo es que existía una persona tan expresiva en el mundo. ¿No le resultaría cansino demostrar tanto sus emociones?

Resultaba difícil saberlo.

— ¿Estás escuchándome? —la voz de Seto llegó a él repentina y con un tono de irritación difícil de disimular. Él, como toda respuesta, asintió secamente, y Takuma dejó escapar un suspiro—. Como sea, ya he terminado de comer, en un momento regreso —agregó poniéndose de pie y tomando la bandeja con ambas manos.

— No es necesario que regreses, puedes ir junto a los demás.

— ¿Y permitir que tú y senpai discutan mientras yo no estoy? ¡De eso ni hablar!

Koushuu prefirió no replicar. Él no se encontraba buscando problemas con Sawamura, y generalmente era éste el que iniciaba los conflictos, así que no comprendía por qué el afán de Seto de permanecer junto a él. Además, él no diría nada a menos que Sawamura tuviera la osadía de abrir la boca al punto de resultar irritante.

Por fortuna, su senpai se encontraba centrado en aquella conversación con Asada manteniendo un tono bastante decente. De esa manera logró acabar con su desayuno sin problemas (Aunque todavía le costara consumir toda esa cantidad de arroz).

— Lo estás logrando.

Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos dorados de Sawamura clavados en él. Una sonrisa radiante iluminaba su rostro.

— ¿ _Ves que es..._?

— Ahórrate tus comentarios, senpai —dijo él sin más miramientos, retornando su vista al tazón que se encontraba frente a él. Todavía no conseguía librarse de aquella sensación de que acabaría vomitando todo de un momento a otro. ¿Por qué resultaba tan necesario tener que consumir toda esa cantidad de comida? Comprendía que -de alguna forma- la necesitaban para tener energías, pero continuaba siendo una exageración.

* * *

Kuramochi no comprendía por qué Miyuki se encontraba de esa manera. ¿Tan grave había sido el hecho de que Sawamura decidiera practicar un nuevo lanzamiento? No llegaba a comprenderlo del todo, pero su amigo estaba -claramente- bastante alterado por ese hecho.

— ¿Qué haría Chris-senpai en una situación así? —lo oyó cuestionar.

— _Oye, oye_ —Kuramochi se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a Miyuki, quien sonreía casi nerviosamente—. No intentes reflejarte en otros. Tú eres tú, y son tus decisiones las que determinarán si lo que haces es correcto o no —Ni siquiera estaba seguro respecto a qué decir con exactitud, nunca había visto a Miyuki de esa manera, debatiéndose acerca de qué decir o hacer.

— Lo sé, lo sé... —Miyuki suspiró y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—. Pero aún así, él continúa siendo el que Sawamura respeta más. Si Chris-senpai le dijera algo al respecto... Además, desde que llegó Okumura ha estado haciendo cosas muy extrañas.

Kuramochi soltó una risotada.

— ¡Es normal! ¿No le ha dicho éste que atraparía sus lanzamientos solo si se convertía en el As?

Contempló la manera en la cual Miyuki se frotaba el cuello de forma nerviosa, casi pensativo, aunque de todas formas lo que atravesaba la mente del catcher resultaba ser un enigma.

— No obstante... no me gusta el tipo de influencia que ese chico pueda tener en él. Sawamura siempre ha sido muy sensible, y que alguien le diga así con tanta libertad...

Kuramochi volvió a reír.

— ¡No me dirás que estás celoso! —al ver que el rostro de Miyuki palidecía de inmediato gracias a esa simple exclamación, Kuramochi lo contempló con una expresión pasmada. ¿Había dado en el blanco?— Eh, ¿En serio?

Miyuki rió como si nada.

— ¡Lo descubriste! ¡Vaya que eres todo un adivino, Kuramochi! —Éste lo observó sin comprender qué era tan gracioso en ese asunto—. No creí que algo así llegaría a afectarme alguna vez, pero ahora es como si Sawamura no tuviera ojos para nadie más que Okumura, y eso es...

— _Asqueroso_ —finalizó Kuramochi por él— ¿No estás tomándome el pelo? ¿Por qué Sawamura entre toda la gente?

— No, te equivocas —Miyuki se esforzó inmediatamente en aclarar todo el tema—. No veo a Sawamura de esa manera. Más bien es... ¿Cómo decirlo? Resulta difícil de explicarlo. Es como si yo lo hubiera descubierto ¿Entiendes?

— Técnicamente es Rei la que lo ha hecho —Miyuki asintió con la cabeza musitando un "Lo sé"—. Además, no puedes encariñarte solo con Sawamura. Recuerda que este verano será el último para ti, así que ya no podrás seguir atrapando para él.

Miyuki negó con la cabeza una vez más.

— Te equivocas una vez más —Miyuki dejó escapar un suspiro algo pesado y se acomodó mejor en la silla que ocupaba—. Aprecio a Sawamura tanto como aprecio a Furuya y a Nori, pero aún así... —Y calló. Kuramochi no insistió porque sabía que Miyuki no era bueno expresándose, y que si continuaba, ese malentendido no haría más que profundizarse.

Por supuesto que sabía que Miyuki sentía algo de cariño hacia Sawamura, un tipo de cariño especial, pero que no lo podía admitir porque además de resultar ser vergonzoso, también sería un problema para sí mismo. Sabía que si Miyuki lo admitía, ya no habría marcha atrás.

Como su mejor amigo había aprendido a comprender algunas cosas con el paso del tiempo, así como él fue el primero en percatarse de la lesión de Miyuki antes del partido contra Yakushi en el torneo de otoño. Comprendía también que ciertos aspectos del catcher resultaban ser difíciles de entender, pero él lo dejaba ser lo más que podía, no quería forzarlo a decir cosas que -sabía- se convertirían en un problema con el cual lidiar.

Kuramochi contempló una escena a través de la ventana, distrayéndose por un momento. Sawamura se encontraba jugando al fútbol en compañía de sus compañeros de clase. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero era bastante bueno en las actividades deportivas.

— _Ese mocoso_... —murmuró crujiendo los nudillos—. No solo tiene a Wakana, también es bueno en los deportes.

Contempló que Miyuki observaba distraídamente a través de la ventana y que una nueva sonrisa -una entre burlona y calma- se formaba sobre los labios de éste al observar a Sawamura.

Oh, dioses, ayuden a Kuramochi.


	9. Lazos y reencuentro

Esa mañana el entrenador lo llamó temprano, y Sawamura acudió a él sintiendo que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Había una sola razón por la cual el entrenador probablemente lo estaba citando, y esa razón era la bola de nudillos que tanto se estaba esforzando en aprender. ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Acaso el entrenador lo regañaría? ¿Le pediría que dejara de intentarlo? Si bien era cierto que estaba arriesgándose a quebrar su postura, él quería tener un lanzamiento que lo ayudara a convertirse en un jugador clave, algo que lo impulsara a alcanzar -finalmente- el título de As.

El entrenador se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, acompañado por Rei, quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios y ajustaba sus gafas con un brillo en los ojos. Sawamura tragó saliva ruidosamente y se acercó sintiendo las piernas como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina. ¡Agh, rayos! ¡Si tan solo pudiera saltarse la parte en la que debía sostener ese encuentro! Lo que más temía era que Kataoka le prohibiera continuar lanzando. Si él no hacía eso... Si no encontraba la manera de continuar avanzando...

— He oído rumores muy interesantes acerca de ti —eso bastó para que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espina dorsal—. Acerca del problema que tienes con uno de los de primer año.

Eijun pestañeó confuso. ¿Se refería al incidente con Okumura?

— Eh... ¡ _Ah, sí_! ¡No se preocupe, Jefe! ¡Lo tengo completamente controlado!

En realidad no. No sabía mucho acerca de Okumura, pues casi no habían intercambiado palabras desde aquella ocasión, y no estaba seguro acerca de lo que pasaba a través de su mente retándolo a convertirse en el As para atrapar sus lanzamientos. Era verdad que eso había impulsado incluso más sus ganas de obtener dicho título, pero no era la única razón por la cual anhelaba portar el número uno en su espalda. Había tomado las palabras de Okumura como un desafío, sí, pero no estaba haciendo todo eso por alguien, lo hacía por sí mismo.

Porque ése _siempre_ fue su sueño.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque Okumura Koushuu se muestra completamente reacio a atrapar para ti a menos que te conviertas en el As.

Sawamura tragó saliva.

— Soy plenamente consciente de eso, Jefe, pero le aseguro que todo está bien entre él y yo —se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la frotó con una sonrisa forzada en los labios—. Al principio es verdad que discutimos un poco, pero creo que lo peor ya pasó ¡Al menos ahora puedo volver a hablar con él sin sentirme incómodo! —o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Kataoka pareció examinarlo a través de esas gafas oscuras que casi ocultaban su mirada. _Casi_. Sawamura sintió que no se encontraba del todo convencido acerca de sus palabras, y eso produjo en él una sensación muy extraña en la boca de su estómago, como si estuviera siendo duramente juzgado.

— En cualquier caso, ésa es una decisión muy importante que antes debe ser consultada conmigo —Sawamura sintió que el peso de las palabras del entrenador caía sobre él como una gran roca—. Como pitcher y como jugador titular, debes saber que ese tipo de decisiones no pueden ser tomadas a la ligera —"Lo sé" pensó Sawamura—. Cuando Okumura decidió imponer esa condición para atrapar para ti, debiste haber venido a hablarlo conmigo.

Sawamura levantó la mirada.

— Lo sé muy bien, señor, pero... ¿Puedo ser sincero? —hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió sopesando sus palabras—. Cuando Okumura vino a retarme, me sentí feliz. Sé que no debería, pero solo añadió más razones por las cuales _debo_ convertirme en el As, y esa razón es demostrar que yo _sí puedo_ alcanzar esa meta, que no soy tan inútil como parece, que puedo con eso y mucho más. Sé que quizás estoy siendo egoísta, sé que los dos estamos siendo egoístas, pero siento ¡Siento que es una forma de demostrarnos apoyo el uno al otro! Como si estuviéramos diciéndonos "Espera y verás que me convertiré en el mejor para ti"

 **. . .**

Quizás eso último no resultó necesario, pero no tenía forma de expresar su punto.

Quería que sus palabras y motivos llegaran al entrenador, quería -de verdad quería- ser comprendido. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que Kataoka pudiera permitirles continuar con eso.

Los ojos de Kataoka parecieron brillar a través de las gafas.

— Ya veo —respondió—. Así que ése es tu punto de vista respecto a toda esta situación.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Hubo una pausa.

— Sin embargo, eso no significa que no los pondré juntos en algún partido. Creo que el hecho de que Okumura atrape para ti en un juego real es una buena forma de revelar de qué es capaz, ya que casi no han tenido oportunidad de formar una batería juntos ¿O me equivoco?

— Solo estuvimos juntos por un par de ocasiones...

— Cabe decir que Okumura es uno de los estudiantes que nos ha interesado para formar parte del primer equipo —informó Rei con tranquilidad—. ¿Quién sabe? Es probable que sea catcher titular cuando los de tercero se gradúen. Sería beneficioso para todos si comenzaran a practicar y conocerse un poco.

Sawamura asintió con la cabeza.

— Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero permítanme hacer esto, por favor. ¡Se lo ruego, Jefe!

Rei entreabrió la boca en una leve expresión sorpresiva, pero Kataoka pareció reflexionar un poco acerca de ello. No dijo nada por un momento en el que las miradas de Sawamura y del entrenador permanecían fijas sobre la otra.

— Entendido —Kataoka resultó ser breve—. Supongo que has crecido lo suficiente para comprender las consecuencias de tus acciones y decisiones.

Al percatarse de que el entrenador había optado por dar el visto bueno, Sawamura sonrió feliz.

— ¡Sí, jefe!

— Bien, puedes regresar al entrenamiento.

— ¡Sí, jefe!

Sawamura dio media vuelta y se marchó más animado ahora que sentía que había dejado un peso innecesario atrás.

— ¿Está seguro de esto? —preguntó entonces Rei, contemplando la espalda del estudiante alejarse—. Además no ha mencionado nada respecto a la bola de nudillos de la que hemos oído hablar.

Kataoka no respondió, no necesitaba hacerlo.

Había visto en los ojos de ese niño un brillo diferente, uno determinado a cambiar.

Quizás las cosas se pondrían interesantes a partir de ese entonces.

* * *

— ¿Para qué te ha llamado el entrenador esta mañana? —fue la pregunta que -con curiosidad- Seto formuló a su mejor amigo, quien comía el almuerzo en el más profundo silencio.

Okumura no respondió inmediatamente, pues no solo estaba concentrado en engullir los tomates deshidratados, también se encontraba repasando mentalmente todo el episodio vivido, como si formara parte de un drama que detestaba. Había sido víctima de la mirada severa de Kataoka, y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes a causa de eso. Sí, su decisión había sido precipitada, pero él tenía sus propios motivos para haber llegado a esa conclusión.

Recordó entonces las palabras que su senpai había dicho mientras se hacía el dormido.

¿Por qué sentía que lo estaban presionando a atrapar los lanzamientos de Sawamura?

Él había tomado una decisión que la parte contraria parecía respetar, conocía las consecuencias y él mismo se estaba haciendo responsable, pero...

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Seto entonces al percatarse de la tensión que rodeaba a Okumura—. No tienes muy buen aspecto.

— No te preocupes —respondió él—. Solo preguntó acerca del hecho de que no atraparé para Sawamura-senpai.

Seto lució completamente alarmado.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¿Q-Qué fue lo que dijo?

Okumura vaciló un poco antes de responder, y bajó la mirada a sus palillos.

— Que no me correspondía tomar esa decisión, porque aún estoy a prueba —respondió con sequedad llevándose más tomates deshidratados a la boca, percatándose del sabor amargo que comenzaba a formarse en su boca. Eso no tranquilizó al otro.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Seto forzó una sonrisa bastante obvia, aunque claramente estaba preocupado por la situación.

— Ya he tomado una decisión, no voy a cambiar de parecer —Había tragado los tomates con dificultad, pero no había levantado la mirada del plato.

— Pero ¿Y si Sawamura-senpai no está de acuerdo? ¿Y si se ha molestado y ha dicho todo al entrenador?

La duda pareció atravesar el semblante de Okumura, quien al final acabó replicando de la siguiente manera:

— Si hubiera hecho algo así, el entrenador me hubiera llamado mucho antes.

Seto arqueó las cejas, pero acabó prestando atención nuevamente a su almuerzo. Okumura, por su parte, comió el resto de los vegetales centrándose únicamente en ellos. Sin embargo, una voz conocida llamó su atención. Sawamura había ingresado a la cafetería en compañía de Asada, conversando entusiasmado acerca de los lanzamientos que podrían practicar luego del entrenamiento de la tarde. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Koushuu se puso de pie ante la alarmante mirada de Seto, y se dirigió hacia su senpai.

— ¡E-Espera! ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¡No vayas tratando de buscar una pelea! —escuchó decir a su amigo, pero Okumura lo ignoró, después de todo no tenía interés en provocar una nueva riña.

Al llegar junto a Sawamura, notó que su expresión cambiaba a una más nerviosa. Su senpai inmediatamente había adoptado un gesto corporal defensivo, y Asada se convirtió en un manojo de nervios bastante obvio. Okumura no prestó atención a este hecho insignificante, y en su lugar, se acercó un poco más a Sawamura para que solo éste pudiera oírlo.

— ¿Puedo tomar un momento de su tiempo, senpai?

Observó cómo el rostro de su senpai palidecía y se llenaba de sudor, pero al final, su boca se abrió y masculló una sola palabra:

— C-Claro...

Okumura asintió y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar para salir del edificio y buscar un sitio ideal para intercambiar algunas palabras. Sawamura lo siguió en silencio guardando las distancias, y Koushuu agradeció que no estuviera abriendo la boca y emitiendo palabras sin el más mínimo sentido como era su costumbre.

Al llegar tras el edificio, donde nadie más se encontraba, Okumura detuvo sus pasos y se giró a encarar a Sawamura, quien lucía igual que un preso al que lo habían conducido a su condena. Koushuu intentó ser el primero en hablar, pero para su sorpresa, su senpai se adelantó.

— Esta mañana, el Jefe me llamó para hablar respecto a tu desafío —dijo. Koushuu sintió la garganta seca. Entonces ¿Había sido él quien...? Pero como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Sawamura agregó rápidamente lo siguiente—: Alguien se lo ha dicho ¡N-No fui yo! ¿Está claro? ¡Yo nunca huiría! Pero por un momento pensé que tú podrías ser la persona que le ha contado...

Okumura lo observó largo y tendido sintiendo casi como si lo liberaran de un peso innecesario de encima.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te guió a esa conclusión? —cuestionó con genuina curiosidad.

Sawamura no lució tranquilo en lo absoluto al oír esa pregunta. De hecho, desvió la mirada y juguetó nervioso con sus dedos.

— ¡N-No lo sé! Quizás... Que él tratara de que tú y yo formemos una batería, pero que tú te niegues y, entonces... —trató de explicarse moviendo las manos exageradamente como si fueran imprescindibles para relatar lo ocurrido.

— No ha ocurrido algo así —informó Okumura. Sawamura levantó la mirada y posteriormente sonrió.

— Lo sé, pero aún así... imaginé que había ocurrido algo como eso —Sawamura pareció un poco cohibido por haber pensado algo así por un instante—. Después de todo, el Jefe indicó que planea que formemos una batería para descubrir tu potencial —Koushuu abrió un poco más los ojos, pues él no había sido informado de algo así, y todo indicaba que su senpai tampoco mentiría con algo así—. ¡En todo caso, no planeo perder! ¡Definitivamente obtendré el número del As! ¿Me has oído, Okumura? ¡Lo obtendré pase lo que pase!

Koushuu quedó mudo por unos instantes, y entonces asintió con la cabeza.

— Yo tampoco me quedaré atrás —fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¡Más te vale que no! ¡De lo contrario me enfadaré mucho!

Okumura no añadió más mientras veía la sonrisa de Sawamura, pero luego desvió la mirada. Lo había citado, pero ya no tenía nada de lo que hablar. Sawamura se había adelantado.

— ¡Y por cierto! ¿De qué querías hablarme? —preguntó éste, pero Okumura sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

— Olvidé lo que iba a decir —mintió dándole la espalda.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Cómo es eso? —Sawamura rió luciendo verdaderamente feliz por motivos que Koushuu no comprendía. ¿Acaso una persona podía ser tan feliz respecto a prácticamente nada?

— Pero senpai, no pierda de vista su camino —agregó antes de caminar en dirección opuesta.

Sawamura pestañeó y lo contempló alejarse.

Koushuu se preguntó si podría retornar a donde había dejado a Seto, pues necesitaba terminar su almuerzo, pero al doblar la esquina se encontró con un rostro familiar. Miyuki Kazuya se hallaba apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos. Por un instante se preguntó si había escuchado todo lo que él y Sawamura habían hablado, pero prefirió ignorarlo y proseguir con su andar.

— Así que están apoyándose mutuamente en su propia forma de ser —Las palabras del capitán llegaron a él, deteniendo su andar. Okumura giró a verlo—. ¿Qué ocurre con esa expresión? Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma —Koushuu no respondió. No sabía qué decir, de todas formas, pero había algo en la expresión de Miyuki que indicaba que éste anhelaba que replicara. Al final, Miyuki suspiró pesadamente—. El otro día ¿Estabas despierto, verdad?

Okumura recordó entonces la ocasión en la cual había disimulado dormir y Miyuki se había acercado y había dicho algunas cosas extrañas.

Su silencio pareció confirmar la respuesta que Miyuki temía, así que se acercó y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Okumura.

— Lo dejo a tu cargo —dijo con una sonrisa que Koushuu halló irritante.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que va a decir, capitán? —replicó éste—. Me da igual lo que usted piense, pero pienso que está entregando su posición bastante pronto. ¿O es que hay algo más en todo esto?

Miyuki rió, lo cual provocó que la irritación de Koushuu no hiciera más que incrementar.

— Si eres tan curioso respecto a eso, te lo diré.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sawamura despertó más animado que de costumbre a pesar que no había ningún progreso respecto a la bola de nudillos que estaba intentando aprender. Yui había dado lo mejor de sí mismo al intentar dirigirlo, e incluso le había brindado consejos útiles que estuvo estudiando esos últimos días, pero Sawamura no se encontraba del todo satisfecho con sus propios resultados.

«Es difícil aprender a controlar una bola de nudillos» Recordó «Requiere de tiempo y un buen control del brazo»

Pero sentía que faltaba algo más.

¿Qué podría ser?

Así, mientras trotaba alrededor del campo intentó pensar con más claridad, pero resultaba difícil.

Sin embargo, apenas terminó con el calentamiento, a lo lejos divisó una cara más que conocida que conversaba con Rei.

¿Ese era...?

No podía ser

¿¡Era Chris-senpai!?


	10. El preámbulo de una caída

Sus dedos se deslizaron alrededor de la taza de té mientras contemplaba los apuntes que se esparcían sobre la mesa. Un suspiro abandonó su boca cuando pudo saborear la cálida bebida, con los ojos clavados en algunos cuantos números que se apoderaron de su interés. Era una noche de luna llena, hermosa, despejada, aunque no era posible contemplar las estrellas debido a que las luces de la ciudad impedían su vista. Él no necesitaba salir afuera, pues había abierto las ventanas de la sala en par en par, permitiendo además que una brisa fresca se colara a la habitación.

El tono de llamada de su teléfono cortó el silencio como un cuchillo, y al contemplar el número que anhelaba robar su atención, arqueó las cejas trazando una genuina expresión de sorpresa.

* * *

— ¿¡ _Chris-senpai_!?

Sawamura definitivamente no pudo creer que estaba viendo al mayor. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera y radiante, y corrió hacia el encuentro de éste. Chris, que se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación con Rei, no pudo ver venir el abrazo que por poco lo derriba. Las emociones de Sawamura entonces no eran más que un torbellino confuso que se apoderaba de su pecho, una mezcla entre incredulidad, alegría y esperanza. Lo había extrañado, lo había extrañado _mucho_. Nadie había hecho más falta en su vida que Chris. Sus enseñanzas y su paciencia lo habían liderado hacia el ingreso al primer equipo, y a aprender cosas que antes no había conocido.

No había notado el hueco que se encontraba en su pecho hasta el momento de verlo nuevamente.

— Sawamura —el nombre del pitcher brotó de la boca de Chris acompañado por una sonrisa que se caracterizaba por su gentileza. Eijun apretó un poco más el abrazo, perdiéndose en esa cálida sensación de bienestar y en los acelerados latidos de su corazón. No había palabra para describir la euforia que lo embargaba—. Ha pasado un tiempo ¿No es así?

Rei también sonrió y, ajustándose las gafas, se despidió de ambos antes de marcharse y retornar al lado del entrenador Kataoka, que estaba supervisando el entrenamiento con ojo crítico.

— ¡Chris-senpai! ¡Lo he echado de menos! —exclamó Sawamura conteniendo unos sollozos atorados en su garganta. Chris, como toda respuesta, palmeó su espalda.

— Yo también lo he hecho. Has crecido bastante desde la última vez.

Sawamura se apartó con una sonrisa orgullosa de sí misma.

— ¡He estado entrenando muy duro! ¡Estoy listo para convertirme en el As! —se golpeó el inflado pecho, pero poco rato después exhaló el aire que sus pulmones contenían—. Pero... —ahora que caía en cuenta, era muy raro verlo allí. ¿No estaría Chris muy ocupado con la Universidad?— ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí?

Chris no respondió inmediatamente, solo elaboró un gesto con la cabeza invitándolo a caminar alrededor del campo, y Sawamura así lo hizo. Más allá, Miyuki los contemplaba igual de sonriente y con una expresión de orgullo que no pasó desapercibida para Kuramochi, quien le dio una patada incitándolo a continuar entrenando.

— Me han informado que estás intentando algo interesante —Chris guardó las manos en los bolsillos—, rumores acerca de una knuckleball y una riña con uno de los estudiantes de primer año que acabó en una apuesta. ¿Estás seguro de todo eso, Sawamura?

Éste se alarmó no deseando que Chris se hiciera una idea equivocada de todo eso. Sin percatarse, había comenzado a sudar nerviosamente.

— ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Él empezó! ¡Me llamó «jugador de banquillo» entre otras tantas cosas, y...! Dijo que nunca volvería a atrapar para mí —concluyó frotándose la nuca con una mueca dudosa en el rostro—. Entonces decidí aprenderme un nuevo lanzamiento. Sé que si logro dominarlo, tendré más posibilidades de convertirme en el As ¡Pero es _muy_ complicado! Todos repiten lo mismo: Que llevará años dominarlo, que nunca lograré hacerlo antes de acabar mis años en Seidou, que es una pérdida de tiempo...

— Es verdad, aprenderse una knuckleball nunca ha sido una empresa sencilla, Sawamura, pero... ¿Hay más razones por las cuales te has encaprichado con ese lanzamiento en específico? Hay muchos de ellos, demasiados, pero precisamente quieres aprenderte una knuckleball: El lanzamiento más complicado de realizar, de atrapar y de batear. Si querías aprendértelo, debiste enfocarte en él antes.

Sawamura no respondió de inmediato. Su mente vagó en busca de respuestas no antes dichas, y apretó los puños.

— Quiero enseñarle que ha sido una mala idea subestimarme.

Chris sonrió ante la sinceridad de Sawamura, y volvió a palmear su hombro con delicadeza.

— En ese caso, vamos. Estoy aquí para enseñarte, Sawamura.

Los ojos del susodicho se iluminaron como si estuvieran cargados de estrellas.

— ¡Sí, Chris-senpai!

* * *

Furuya se colocó una toalla húmeda en la cabeza antes de beber un poco de agua, y sus ojos se dirigieron al bullpen, donde Sawamura se encontraba practicando en compañía de Chris ante la mirada estupefacta de muchos estudiantes de primer año que no conocían al catcher. Furuya, que conocía la influencia de Chris sobre Sawamura, sintió un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que un mal presentimiento se acumulaba en su estómago. Si esa persona estaba allí, solo significaba _algo_ , y ese _algo_ podría ser más peligroso de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar.

Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo.

Él mismo no se encontraba en forma desde su derrota en Koshien y su posterior derrota frente a Inajitsu.

La ansiedad lo atacó, y sintió la garganta seca.

— Estás pálido —Miyuki se había acercado a él con una sonrisa cuyo dudoso significado no ayudó a levantar los ánimos del de segundo año. Furuya apretó el puño que tenía libre, y desvió la mirada una vez más hacia el lugar al cual se había congregado un número significativo de jugadores para contemplar el avance de Sawamura—. Oh, ya veo. _Tienes miedo_.

No replicó porque no halló la forma en la cual hacerlo. Mentiría si dijera lo contrario, pero tampoco anhelaba admitir su debilidad tan fácilmente. Él no quería entregarse a la derrota solo porque una persona importante para su rival se había hecho presente. Él mismo debía hacer algo al respecto y no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— Quiero aprender un nuevo lanzamiento —dijo en voz baja, observando un punto en el suelo—. No quiero quedarme atrás.

Miyuki lo observó dudoso por un par de segundos antes de estallar en risa.

— Sabemos que no puedes aprender un nuevo lanzamiento a menos que los que ya tienes se vuelvan consistentes —Miyuki se sacó la careta de catcher, y aunque sus labios sonreían, su mirada no lo hacía—. En nuestros últimos entrenamientos no has lanzado nada a la zona de strike, todos los que hiciste fueron _bolas_. Si no podemos hacer algo al respecto primero, no hay manera en la cual puedas añadir un nuevo lanzamiento a tu repertorio.

Furuya apretó el puño con más fuerza. ¿Así que estaba siendo débil? ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo con él? ¿Por qué todo eso resultaba tan difícil? Preguntas sin respuestas claras ocuparon un sitio en su mente al tiempo que maldecía en voz baja.

Sawamura estaba caminando pasos frente a él sin siquiera voltearse a verlo. Furuya claramente podía ver esa sonrisa trazada sobre sus labios a medida que se alejaba.

 _Y él quedaba atrás_.

* * *

Sawamura inspiró profundo y, posteriormente, exhaló al tiempo que una gota de sudor resbalaba sobre el costado de su rostro. Chris estaba justo frente a él llevando el equipamiento de un catcher, con el guante levantado justo al centro. La sonrisa en el rostro de Chris indicaba esperanza, la posibilidad de dominar ese lanzamiento tan complicado. Algunos de primer año se habían reunido en torno al bullpen con el fin de observar el progreso entre los dos. El mismo Kataoka se hallaba presente, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

El último lanzamiento de Sawamura _casi_ había conseguido dar en el blanco, pero a último momento la bola había tomado una trayectoria inesperada y acabó a un metro de distancia.

— Relaja los hombros, Sawamura, estás tensándote.

Éste asintió con la cabeza y apretó los labios. Su mirada dorada se tornó llena de determinación.

Yui se sentía emocionado porque nunca antes había visto algo igual. Sintió que su pecho albergaba emociones intensas al comprobar la forma en la cual Sawamura respondía con tanta naturalidad a ese catcher. Él lo conocía solo vagamente. Sus conocimientos se debían a rumores y recuerdos de parte de los jugadores de segunto y tercer año. Era la primera vez que veía al famoso Chris en acción, y de inmediato comprendió por qué Sawamura le tenía tanta consideración. Ni siquiera con el capitán, Miyuki, se desenvolvía de la manera en la cual lo hacía con esta persona, lo cual volvía la situación mucho más interesante.

— Sawamura-senpai parece una persona completamente distinta —fue el comentario de Asada, que estaba a su lado.

— La confianza que tiene en él es de un nivel diferente al que tiene con nosotros —Yui sonrió un poco más—. Siempre supe que era un chico bastante interesante, pero no imaginé que existiría alguien con quien podría llegar a desenvolverse de esta manera.

— Ese chico es mucho más bueno de lo que aparenta ser —fue lo que dijo Youhei, el estudiante recién ingresado, quien se cruzó de brazos y sonrió satisfecho—. Si consigue dominar este lanzamiento, es probable que el entrenador lo tenga en más consideración.

Yui asintió con la cabeza y retomó la vista que presentaba su senpai junto a aquella persona.

Sawamura relajó todos los músculos, centrando todas sus fuerzas en los nudillos que sujetaban la bola, y la empujó en el aire, intentando que ésta alcanzara el área que Chris indicaba. El objeto volvió a curvarse en el aire, y Chris lo atrapó.

— Por poco —el catcher se puso de pie y arrojó la bola al aire. Sawamura la atrapó con una mano—. Ésa casi ha dado justo en el área que te he indicado —Sawamura sonrió emocionado—. Aún así ha sido bola.

— ¡Lo sé, pero ése es el mejor intento que he hecho hasta ahora! ¿Verdad? —La emoción que sentía hizo que su voz se convirtiera en gritos cargados de euforia—. ¡Eso significa que la próxima vez...! ¡La próxima vez podré...!

— No te confíes demasiado. Todavía no has conseguido lanzar nada a la zona de strike.

Pero eso no consiguió desanimar a Eijun, quien volvió a ponerse en posición. Adelantó un pie. Empujó el hombro. La bola salió disparada de entre sus nudillos.

Y el sonido que produjo al estrellarse justo en el centro del guante sería algo que ninguno de los presentes podría olvidar jamás.

* * *

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su meta, Yui recordó los acontecimientos que marcaron ese día con una sonrisa bastante emocionada. Sentía tanta adrenalina, que quizás no podría dormir en toda la noche. Tenía tantas ganas de colocarse el equipamiento de catcher y atrapar algunos cuantos lanzamientos, pero en esos momentos tenía asuntos más importantes a los cuales prestar atención. Nabe había recolectado más información acerca de Okumura y acerca de ese pitcher que habían visto en los videos. Finalmente la incógnita acerca de cómo alguien que había atacado agresivamente en el pasado se había vuelto tan gentil atrapando podría revelarse. Sin embargo, al llegar, Miyuki tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, mucho más seria de lo que había visto antes.

—...Y entonces me pidió que siguiera atrapando para él, pero claramente no se veía muy bien, así que solo ordené que tomara un descanso.

Nabe frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

— Eso no es bueno. Quizás lo más conveniente sería conversar con el entrenador al respecto. Necesitamos su opinión.

— Furuya es fuerte, podrá salir de esto, tengo fe en que lo hará, así que le ofreceré tiempo y espacio. Pero si su condición no mejora al cabo de un par de semanas, mantendré una audiencia con el entrenador.

Entonces Yui súbitamente comprendió qué estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Furuya-san está teniendo problemas con sus lanzamientos?

La mirada de Miyuki se tornó sombría mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— Desde que hemos perdido en Koshien ha estado con la cabeza en las nubes, pero la derrota contra Inashiro lo ha afectado incluso peor de lo que imaginaba —Yui ingresó y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras sí mismo—. Además quiere aprenderse un nuevo lanzamiento. Me ha dicho que no quiere quedar tras Sawamura.

— Me pregunto si éste será el inicio de su caída —murmuró Nabe, y los tres callaron.

Nadie sabía la respuesta a eso.

* * *

Mientras se secaba los cabellos al tiempo que caminaba rumbo a su habitación, Sawamura se encontró con la inquietante mirada de Okumura, y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Okumura, quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados, desvió entonces la mirada y la clavó en el suelo.

— Buen trabajo —musitó. Sawamura asintió con la cabeza—. Has conseguido avanzar.

— Pero un avance no garantiza la victoria —replicó Sawamura—. Estoy dispuesto a hacer _lo posible_ por conseguir el número del As.

Los ojos de Okumura brillaron.

Era cierto, Sawamura aún no había conseguido esa posición, y por lo tanto su apuesta continuaba de pie, incluso cuando a Okumura le picaban los dedos por atrapar ese nuevo lanzamiento.

— No caigas —fue lo que dijo finalmente, cruzándose con él al caminar hacia la dirección opuesta.

— No tenía pensado hacerlo.


	11. Sawamura y su evolución

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la nueva bola de Sawamura era el centro de atención de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo alguien había podido dominar la knuckleball en tan poco tiempo? Ésa era la pregunta que todos trazaban en sus mentes, pero la respuesta era simple: Sawamura era un pitcher con un potencial que en gran porcentaje aún permanecía oculto a ojos de todos. Los de primer año no podían evitar admirarlo, especialmente los pitchers, como Asada.

Cuando Asada había llegado a Seidou, la primera impresión que tuvo de él era que no era más que un charlatán con muchas energías. después de todo, su participación en Koushien fue penosa. Sin embargo, Sawamura consiguió impresionarlo de mil maneras distintas y, con ello, ganarse su admiración y respeto. Pero así como lo impresionó, Sawamura también consiguió ubicarse en un sitio prácticamente inalcanzable. Asada no podía dejar de preguntarse si algún día podría ser tan increíble como su senpai. No es que no confiara en sus propias habilidades, más bien se sentía intimidado ante la calidad de Seidou, y pensar que él no tenía bolas tan buenas en su repertorio no ayudaba a hacerlo sentir mejor.

Pensó en guardarse sus inquietudes, pero Kuramochi -notando claramente lo que atravesaba la mente de su kouhai- se animó a ofrecerle las siguientes palabras de apoyo:

— Cuando Sawamura llegó, tenía un control asqueroso y casi nadie esperaba algo de él. Pasó por muchas cosas, pero al final logró situarse en el lugar en el que está ahora —una mueca cruzó su expresión mientras parecía batallar con un ejercicio matemático difícil—. No necesitas desanimarte por algo así, estoy seguro de que tú también podrás conseguirlo.

Asada apreció las palabras de Kuramochi, y se animó a pedir a Sawamura a jugar a atrapar con el fin de apreciar mejor sus habilidades. Nunca había estado más feliz de haber elaborado la decisión correcta.

Sawamura era muy amistoso, era un senpai confiable que no dudaba en ofrecer consejos -aunque algunos de ellos fuesen pura palabrería- y Asada estaba agradecido por el hecho de que a pesar de haber iniciado con el pie izquierdo, los dos compartieran habitación y tuvieran la posibilidad de estrechar lazos de esa manera. Sawamura lo ayudó mucho a sentirse mejor consigo mismo, y se guardó en la mente las siguientes palabras que éste ofreció:

« _Lo importante es que lances con el corazón_ »

Asada, entonces, confió más en sí mismo y en sus propias habilidades.

* * *

Seto no podía pasar por alto la evolución de su senpai, y se preguntaba qué atravesaría la mente de su mejor amigo ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo justo ahora. No tuvo la más mínima duda de que Okumura tendría ganas de enfrentarse a Sawamura y atrapar para él, después de todo, Sawamura había influido en su decisión de acudir a Seidou. Incluso se había percatado de que en diversas ocasiones la mirada de Koushuu se hallaba puesta sobre su senpai, como si estuviera evaluando silenciosamente la posibilidad de acercarse a él. Así, una sonrisita trazaba los labios de Seto, quien no dudaba de la posibilidad de que Okumura querría acercarse a Sawamura.

Pero también comprendía la importancia de esa apuesta para Okumura.

— Sawamura-senpai es sorprendente. Dominar la knuckleball en tan poco tiempo no es algo que cualquiera conseguiría —se atrevió a comentar una vez—. Si logra convertirse en el As, definitivamente sería imparable. ¿Qué opinas, Koushuu?

Okumura, quien caminaba a su lado, no dijo nada por unos instantes.

— Una knuckleball requiere de tiempo para ser perfeccionada —replicó finalmente—. Haberla logrado una vez no garantiza que podría volver a conseguirlo. Necesita practicarla constantemente hasta estar completamente seguro de que la ha dominado. Una victoria no significa que ha ganado la batalla.

«Qué exigente»

Pero eso no borró la sonrisa del rostro de Seto.

Okumura ocultaba más de lo que a simple vista reflejaba, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Qué guardaría Koushuu en su interior?

Sería interesante averiguarlo.

— Si Sawamura-senpai te pidiera que atraparas su knuckleball ¿Qué harías?

Okumura frunció el ceño.

— Primero tendría que lograr la meta propuesta —Seto dejó escapar un respingo, supuso que esa sería la primera condición.

— ¿De verdad no la atraparías de otra manera?

— Un reto es un reto. No me echaré atrás en mis palabras.

Sin embargo, las manos de Okumura se habían cerrado en un puño, y Seto tuvo que recurrir a su autocontrol para mantener una expresión más seria.

* * *

Yui se hallaba muy preocupado.

Desde el episodio entre Takigawa, Sawamura y la knuckleball, Furuya parecía sombrío, rodeado por un aura oscura que reflejaba la enorme frustración que sentía ver a Sawamura dar pasos agigantados hacia el título del As, mientras que él mismo no podía lanzar más que bolas que se alejaban del área de strike. Yui se sentía completamente impotente al verlo tan derrotado, tan desesperado, y la única manera que él hallaba de hacerlo sentirlo mejor era ofrecerse a atrapar para él pensando que -tal vez- podría tener una idea aproximada a lo que podría mejorar los ánimos de su senpai.

Pero Furuya rechazó la invitación.

En lugar de eso, Furuya se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación arrastrando los pies, y Yui decidió que lo mejor sería seguirlo en silencio.

Yui había atrapado varias veces para Sawamura, y se divertía mucho con él. Admiraba el hecho de que Sawamura no se sentía presionado por el hecho de que todos tenían altas expectativas en sus lanzamientos y en su futuro como pitcher en Seidou -especialmente Okumura-, y que siempre estaba allí dispuesto a ofrecer sonrisas a todos y a mejorar de forma sorprendente.

Pero Furuya seguía siendo el As.

Y Yui no podía evitar querer ayudarlo a proteger su posición.

Caminó en silencio a unos metros tras él, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Durante las últimas noches Furuya había estado abandonando la habitación y regresando a altas horas luciendo cansado y frustrado.

Entonces observó que una silueta se acercaba a él y le daba una palmada en la espalda. Se trataba de Miyuki.

— Oh ¿Tú también has venido? —la pregunta se dirigía a Yui, quien se mostró cohibido por el hecho de que lo hubieran descubierto. Furuya se giró hacia él genuinamente sorprendido, haciendo obvio que no había percibido su presencia en lo más mínimo—. Perfecto, necesitamos algo de compañía.

— Esto... —Yui sonrió nervioso— ¿De verdad puedo?

— ¡Adelante!

Yui se acercó a ellos algo dudoso, pero Furuya no protestó, y eso le hizo sentir un poco más de confianza.

Caminaron los tres juntos en silencio, y al llegar al área de práctica, Miyuki ofreció una bola a Furuya.

— Debemos hacer que logres lanzar al área de strike —dijo mientras se colocaba el guante—. Ése será nuestro primer paso.

Yui comprendió el punto al que Miyuki quería llegar, y no pudo evitar emocionarse con solo pensarlo.

— Yo los observaré desde aquí —comentó guardando las distancias—. Furuya-san, tú puedes.

Furuya se posicionó y observó la bola que tenía en los dedos. Yui pudo percibir lo determinado que se encontraba.

Y lanzó.

* * *

Okumura aún tenía grabada en su mente la imagen de Sawamura lanzando una knuckleball perfecta al guante de esa persona. Podía rememorar a la perfección el sonido, la sonrisa en el rostro de Sawamura, la emoción del momento. Debía admitirlo: Nunca antes había visto algo como eso, por lo cual se sentía frustrado y, al mismo tiempo, feliz. Era una emoción inexplicable que apretaba su pecho.

Él no lo comprendía en lo absoluto.

¿Estaba bien sentir todas esas cosas?

Okumura tomó asiento sobre la cama y trató de pensar con detenimiento. Por fortuna, Miyuki no se encontraba, así que no podía escuchar ningún comentario que pudiera evitar su concentración.

Días atrás el capitán y él habían hablado acerca del hecho de que Miyuki dejaba a Sawamura a su cargo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con todo eso? —cuestionó Okumura.

Miyuki había reído y se había frotado la nuca, un gesto que, por su parte, Okumura nunca llegó a comprender.

— Sawamura te tiene en gran consideración. Has logrado ganarte su entusiasmo, y estoy seguro de que espera mucho de ti. No has conseguido avanzar al primer equipo, es verdad, pero cuando lo hagas -porque no hay duda alguna que lo lograrás- podrías llegar a convertirte en su catcher personal. Por supuesto que no hay que descartar a Yui, a quien Sawamura también tiene puesto el ojo, pero estoy seguro de que tú y Sawamura llegarán a ser bastante cercanos.

Okumura no comprendió toda esa verborrea, no era propio del capitán. No sonaba en lo absoluto como él.

— Eso está por verse, antes debe...

— Sí, convertirse en el As, lo sé —Miyuki había sonreído al enunciar esas palabras—. Dime, Okumura ¿Qué atravesó tu mente al momento de retarlo a algo así?

Koushuu frunció el ceño.

Miyuki volvió a reír.

— No tienes que decírmelo, pero debes entender que eso ha sido precipitado de tu parte. Debiste haberle dado una oportunidad antes. Sawamura es un gran pitcher. Entiendo que tú y él han tenido algunos roces al principio, pero debiste haber permitido que se defendiera, después de todo la mejor manera de conversar es a través del béisbol.

Okumura lo contempló con inexpresividad. Miyuki se encontraba relativamente tranquilo mientras expresaba aquellas cosas.

Pero había algo que no encajaba ¿Qué cosa sería?

— ¿Está diciéndome todo esto por...?

— Puedes tomártelo de la manera que prefieras, son simples palabras. Está en tus manos hacer lo que quieras con ellas.

Okumura trató de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del capitán.

Pero no consiguió averiguar nada más.

Ahora que recordaba ese episodio, Okumura no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué habría pensado Miyuki.

¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en hacer que Sawamura y él formaran una batería? Era como si Miyuki quisiera desprenderse de Sawamura, como si estuviera diciendo «A partir de ahora está en tus manos hacerlo feliz».

Pero Okumura descartó esa idea ante lo improbable que parecía.

El capitán no era así, de ninguna manera.

* * *

Kuki Youhei no había podido participar en las actividades del equipo de béisbol con antelación debido a un accidente que quebró su pierna. Sin embargo, ya se encontraba bien y ahora era un integrante más. No obstante, desde que se había metido a ese campo, las cosas fueron más interesantes e intensas de lo que esperó al inicio. En primer lugar estaban todos esos compañeros suyos -también de primer año- con los que sería duro competir en el futuro. Incluso dos de ellos ya se habían trasladado al primer equipo. Luego estaban los dos asombrosos pitchers con los que contaba la alineación principal. Había visto actuar a ambos y estaba genuinamente asombrado. Por último, se había enterado de la riña entre uno de esos pitchers y uno de sus compañeros de primer año que acabó en un interesante reto.

No conocía a Okumura, pero le costaba creer que alguien tan tranquilo pudiera llegar a esos extremos. Sin embargo, Sawamura no lucía enojado con él. Al contrario. Cuando observó aquella knuckleball tan impecable, Kuki estuvo seguro de que no le costaría mucho cumplir con dicho reto.

Además, las miradas que Okumura dirigía a Sawamura se habían vuelto cada vez más persistentes, en momentos en los que probablemente creería que nadie más lo veía. Sin embargo, a Kuki no le había pasado desapercibido absolutamente nada. Okumura tenía su completa atención puesta en Sawamura, y eso era algo que se notaba de lejos, hasta casi tenía ganas de soltar algún comentario al respecto, pero prefirió guardárselos, pues... después de todo, él no era más que un simple observador.

En lugar de eso decidió centrarse en contemplar el panorama desde afuera.

— ¿Cómo ves a Seidou desde que llegaste a sus filas? —fue la pregunta elaborada por Asada mientras desayunaban al día siguiente.

— Con una derrota reciente, un As con el orgullo herido, y uno que va evolucionando cada vez más, Seidou se encuentra en buena forma, pero todavía le falta más —respondió Kuki mientras intentaba evaluar la situación—. Nuestros oponentes se vuelven cada vez más fuertes, pero Seidou no debe quedar atrás. Necesitamos hacer algunos cambios, no muchos, pero sí algunos.

— ¿Cómo cual?

— Cambiar el As.


	12. El alcance de los problemas de un amigo

Furuya despertó en medio de la noche sintiéndose agitado por tener una pesadilla.

Ni siquiera recordaba de qué iba la pesadilla, pero la sensación de alarma martillaba su cabeza ocasionando que sus sienes desbordaran de dolor. Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, pero debido a que el malestar se acentuaba, volvió a abrirlos. Dado que la habitación se hallaba sumida en la penumbra, le costaba discernir la silueta de cada objeto que estuviera cerca. Tanteó en la oscuridad, pero se arrepintió a último momento, y prefirió -simplemente- intentar recobrar el sueño, apoyando una vez más su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser víctima de un mal sueño. Siempre dormía plácidamente (Aunque nunca era capaz de recordar sus sueños), así que esa pesadilla lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

No era aficionado a leer tampoco (Solo leía lo asignado en clases para mantener una calificación decente que no pudiera interferir con sus actividades en el equipo), pero le pareció haber repasado antes una línea que aseguraba que las pesadillas se debían al «estrés».

Sin apartar la vista de aquella penumbra, borró cualquier pensamiento de su mente y elaboró el esfuerzo necesario para volver a dormir. Sin embargo, tras pasar unos treinta minutos girando sobre la cama, tomó asiento repentinamente percibiendo que la frustración se apoderaba de sí mismo.

¿Qué le sucedía? No conseguía comprenderlo. ¿Qué era esa sensación oprimiendo su pecho? ¿Qué era ese peso que cargaba sobre las espaldas? ¿Por qué estaba costando tanto dormir cuando se sentía tan cansado? ¿Qué debía hacer para enfrentar esa situación? Preguntas sin respuestas que se almacenaban en su mente, pero que se dispersaban tan pronto ocupaban un espacio entre sus actuales preocupaciones.

Sin más remedio que enfrentar esa situación, se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación en el más puro silencio, abrazando la oscuridad y el aire fresco del exterior inmediatamente.

Sus pasos se tornaron ligeros mientras abandonaba el lugar y se dirigía con cautela hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Una brisa gélida lo obligó a cruzarse de brazos, intentando que el rumor de sus pies sobre el suelo a medida que avanzaba fuese lo más bajo posible, buscando no llamar la atención de nadie. No quería estar con alguien en esos momentos, lo único que anhelaba era perderse en sus pensamientos, en desahogar esa frustración de alguna forma.

Todo había comenzado en el momento en el cual perdió en Koshien. Ahora había perdido contra Inashiro, y lo peor de todo era que no conseguía ser capaz de lanzar nada a la zona de strike. Habían consultado con Kataoka, pero éste se limitó a observar el entrenamiento en el más puro silencio. Furuya en esos momentos deseaba que el entrenador hubiera dicho algo, lo que fuera, con el fin de relajar un poco la ansiedad que carcomía sus entrañas.

Por fortuna, Miyuki había accedido a ayudarlo, y algunas veces se reunían luego de la cena para practicar los lanzamientos.

Pero Furuya no estaba contento con eso.

Aún recordaba con claridad a Sawamura en el bullpen junto a esa persona. El brillo determinado en sus ojos, esa postura, cómo su brazo rasgaba el aire y, posteriormente, ese bello sonido al impactar la bola justo al sitio en el cual el catcher había indicado.

Él no quería quedar atrás.

Se suponía que él era el As, pero aún así Sawamura estaba corriendo hacia el frente -sin mirar atrás- a una velocidad que Furuya no conseguía alcanzar.

Furuya estaba perdiéndolo de vista.

No quería.

 _No quería_.

Quería caminar a su lado, no ir detrás.

Furuya siempre había respetado a Sawamura y lo había visto como un rival digno. Sawamura siempre lo había inspirado a ir hacia el frente, lo había ayudado a encontrar su motivación, lo había ayudado en momentos difíciles. Por eso no podía verlo como alguien débil, por eso sabia que no debía bajar la guardia frente a él.

Sabía que Sawamura era lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguir arrebatarle el número del As.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Furuya tenía ganas de lanzar para desahogarse, pero ya era bastante tarde y tampoco deseaba despertar a todo el mundo y ganarse un regaño de parte de Miyuki.

Por eso trató únicamente de rememorar el entrenamiento de ese día, en el que no consiguió avanzar demasiado. Miyuki le había ofrecido un par de indicaciones, y él lo escuchó, haciendo lo posible por seguirlo, pero ni siquiera con esas palabras logró ubicar a sus lanzamientos hacia la zona de strike, lo cual solo conseguía volverlo impaciente. Yui, quien había asistido al entrenamiento, también trató de aportar sus mejores consejos, y Furuya asintió a sus palabras más tampoco obtuvo resultado alguno.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

¿Por qué no lograba lanzar de forma correcta?

¿Qué le faltaba?

¿Qué es lo que Sawamura tenía y él no?

Furuya apretó los puños.

Él había trabajado mucho por llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Creía haber encontrado el sitio perfecto, el sitio en el que no solo consiguió ser aceptado, también logró hacerse con amigos, y alcanzar un sueño. ¿E iba a perderlo así? ¿Con tanta facilidad? No era justo. Él no quería caer sin antes haber ofrecido una buena pelea. Esa forma de perder era... estúpida.

Furuya no se percató de ello hasta esos instantes, pero sus ojos escocían. Las lágrimas parecían querer derramarse sobre sus mejillas, pero él parpadeó y logró mantenerlas a raya.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de girarse para retornar a su habitación, sintió que una mano lo tocaba en la espalda.

Se puso pálido.

¿Q-Q-Q-Qué?

— Furuya-san —En realidad era Yui. Tenía los ojos cansados, pero parecía dispuesto a desvelarse un poco—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Furuya no respondió, solo giró el rostro y suspiró.

¡Qué susto se había dado!

Ante el silencio, Yui bajó el brazo y se posicionó a su lado, contemplando el mismo paisaje que Furuya.

— Furuya-san, sé que esto no podrá ayudarlo mucho, o quizás la idea no le agrade, pero... Le ofrezco mi más sincera amistad —afirmó Yui con una sonrisa honesta. Furuya lo observó con curiosidad, pues nadie hasta esos momentos le había ofrecido su amistad tan abiertamente—. Sé que usted prefiere que el capitán atrape sus lanzamientos porque con él no necesita contenerse, pero aún así debería saber que yo siempre estaré aquí, ofreciendo mi apoyo en lo que necesite —Furuya no supo qué responder a eso, así que se limitó a escuchar las palabras que Kaoru le dedicaba—. Quiero que sepa que estoy con usted en esta situación, que mi más sincero deseo no es otro más que el ayudarlo a mantener el número del As. Usted ha trabajado mucho para obtenerlo y, además, es un excelente pitcher.

Furuya sintió la garganta seca, pero no brindó ninguna réplica porque -honestamente- no tenía la más mínima idea respecto a lo que debía expresar. Estaba agradecido. Pero él no era bueno con las palabras.

— ¿Amigos, Furuya-san?

Yui tendió la mano.

Furuya sonrió y la estrechó percibiendo un calorcito justo en el pecho.

Era felicidad.

Yui bajó la mirada con aparente vergüenza.

— ¿No le parece que debería intentar dormir? Son casi las una de la mañana, y su cuerpo necesita descanso apropiado. Cuando vi que usted salía de la habitación, supuse que no podía conciliar el sueño, y lo seguí, pero... —Yui vaciló— Usted lucía triste, así que decidí darle un poco de espacio.

Furuya asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión, y agradeció que no hubiera ido a interrumpirlo inmediatamente.

Entonces pensó que sería mejor volver a la habitación.

Furuya no sabía si realmente podría dormir. Sí, se sentía cansado, pero temía mucho recostarse sobre la cama y girar sobre ella hasta que saliera el sol.

— Vamos —murmuró. Yui asintió y lo siguió inmediatamente.

* * *

Quizás estaba haciéndose de ideas erróneas, pero...

¿No estaba Koushuu siguiendo mucho con la mirada a Sawamura?

Es decir, Okumura estaba siempre al pendiente de su senpai, pero ahora lo estaba mucho más si eso era posible.

Seto no había dejado de notar que, a veces, su amigo dejaba de comer por unos instantes cuando Sawamura ingresaba al salón, y clavaba su mirada en él por unos segundos más antes de retomar su labor. También se había percatado de que Koushuu aniquilaba con los ojos a Miyuki cada vez que éste se mostraba muy cercano a Sawamura. Seto se encontraba realmente confundido por esta razón, y le frustraba no saber qué atravesaba la mente de su mejor amigo (Aunque también debía admitir que se divertía un poco con toda esa situación, pues no era una conducta habitual en Koushuu).

Sin embargo, alcanzó el punto de comprensión ese día, en la cafetería de la institución a la hora del almuerzo.

Habían ido a comprar _yakisoba pan_ esperando a que éstos no se acabaran antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerse con ellos. Mientras buscaba el dinero necesario en sus bolsillos, Seto se percató de que los puños de Okumura estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se habían vuelto completamente blancos. Al levantar la mirada, notó que Koushuu observaba una dirección con la apariencia de que -si sus ojos tuvieran el poder de matar- alguien caería sin vida en cualquier momento. Seto siguió con la mirada la dirección que Okumura observaba, y notó que se trataba de Miyuki hablando con Sawamura acerca de algo. Ambos lucían muy serios y, de vez en cuando, Sawamura asentía con la cabeza.

Cuando Miyuki pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sawamura (provocando que éste se molestara y tratara de apartarse), Seto contempló cómo Okumura intentaba dar un paso hacia ellos, y cómo un gruñido brotaba de la boca de Koushuu.

Entonces Seto lo entendió todo, y sonrió con diversión.

Sawamura se apartó de Miyuki con el ceño fruncido y lo dejó atrás, así que Seto decidió hacer el movimiento más malicioso que pudiera ocurrírsele.

(No es que quisiera hacer sufrir a Okumura, solo quería confirmar su hipótesis).

Así que alzó el brazo y lo agitó en busca de llamar la atención de su senpai. Sawamura, al verlo, se acercó rápidamente portando una de sus mejores sonrisas. Seto contempló de soslayo a Koushuu, observando cómo la expresión de éste se suavizaba y pasaba a la consternación.

— ¡Sawamura-senpai! —Seto decidió adelantarse—. A Koushuu y a mí nos gustaría ver su knuckleball ¿Podría mostrárnosla?

Okumura tenía la apariencia de haber sido víctima de una daga justo en la espalda.

Seto rió internamente.

«Esto lo hago por ti, amigo»

— ¿Eh? —la sonrisa de Sawamura se borró, y observó con perplejidad a Okumura—. Yo no tengo problema...

Koushuu cerró los ojos y les dio la espalda.

— No hables en plural, yo no tengo el más mínimo interés.

Y les dio la espalda, marchándose inmediatamente.

Sawamura infló las mejillas.

— ¿Cuál es su problema?

Seto rió nervioso. Su plan no había funcionado, pero hallaría la manera en la cual Okumura lo viera lanzando una knuckleball a como diera lugar.

* * *

Okumura caminó lejos de la cafetería, sintiendo que su estómago gruñía.

 _ **Maldición**_.

Se sentía traicionado por Seto. ¿En qué había estado pensando su mejor amigo?

Recordó la sonrisa de Sawamura y maldijo incluso más.

No lo comprendía ni siquiera él mismo, pero cuando veía a Sawamura sonreír de esa manera, él también deseaba sonreír, pero siempre conseguía mantener el control de sí mismo.

Y aún así...

Cuando lo veía cerca del capitán no podía dejar de sentir una molestia en el pecho. Sabía que Miyuki no era un problema, pero no podía evitarlo.

Miyuki había prometido que lo dejaría a su cargo, especialmente una vez que tuviera que abandonar el equipo tras el torneo de verano y -si tenían la suficiente suerte- el Koshien. Okumura sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la posición de cátcher, pero incluso así no podía abandonar las esperanzas de que estaba refiriéndose a algo más.

Esperen.

¿En qué momento él había...?

Se llevó una mano al rostro pensando que él mismo se había convertido en un grandísimo idiota.

¿En qué -rayos- estaba pensando? Él no era... Él definitivamente no estaba...

No le gustaba Sawamura.

Quería creer que no lo hacía.

Pero la verdad era que su senpai había llamado su atención desde el momento en el que observó el partido contra Teito en el torneo de verano. Se había enfadado con él por haberlo decepcionado como persona, pero como pitcher conseguía maravillarlo como nadie más.

No podía mentir.

Realmente anhelaba poder atrapar para él, pero si se echaba atrás en esa promesa sería tomado por un idiota.

Y no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

.

Caminó hasta salir del edificio, y tomó asiento en un banco que estaba vacío en el exterior. Su estómago gruñía y, arrepintiéndose por haber salido huyendo en lugar de quedarse a comprar el _yakisoba pan_ , lanzó un suspiro al aire pensando que aquella tarde sería una muy larga sin tener alimento en el estómago. Era sorprendente, pero a pesar que se comía tres tazones de arroz en las mañanas, aún así tenía mucha hambre al llegar la hora del almuerzo.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, percibiendo que el calor del sol se estaba derramando sobre él. Poco a poco alcanzarían el verano y, con él, el torneo que podría conducirlos al Koshien por segunda vez consecutiva. Entonces nombrarían a alguien como el As del equipo.

Abrió los ojos y, entonces, vio a alguien acercarse, alguien que no era otro más que el mismo Sawamura.

— ¿Qué no sabes que debes almorzar para poder aguantar el resto de la tarde? —el regaño de parte de éste no se hizo esperar—. Anda, come —Y dándole un golpecito de reproche en la cabeza, Sawamura le tendió el _yakisoba pan_ que había pretendido comprar desde un principio—. Y no me iré de aquí hasta que te lo hayas acabado.

— No lo necesito.

— ¡Si no lo comes, te reportaré con el Jefe!

Okumura gruñó por lo bajo y desenvolvió el alimento a regañadientes. Sawamura sonrió con satisfacción y tomó asiento a su lado.

El silencio cayó sobre los dos, pero Sawamura no tenía apariencia de querer decir algo, así que Okumura pudo comer con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado, Koushuu no pudo evitar hacer la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está Seto?

Sawamura arqueó las cejas.

— Fue al baño, es por eso que te lo he traído personalmente.

Okumura pudo ver a través de las acciones de Seto. Éste realmente lo había enviado a propósito.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de formular una pregunta, escuchó el gruñido de un estómago.

Y no era el suyo.

Sawamura rió entre nervioso y avergonzado, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

— ...Senpai. Usted ¿Tampoco ha comido nada?

Sawamura desvió la mirada con un ligero tinte carmín en las mejillas.

— Si no come, lo reportaré con el entrenador —Okumura sintió un extraño placer al pronunciar esas palabras, y Sawamura se alarmó.

— ¡No necesito hacerlo! ¡Soy fuerte! Y, además, las clases están por empezar, así que si compro algo, no podré...

Okumura tendió su pan.

Sawamura se echó hacia atrás.

— ¡No puedo, es tuyo!

— Podemos compartirlo.

— ¡No es eso, es que...! —pero un nuevo gruñido se hizo escuchar, y Sawamura no tuvo más alternativa que aceptarlo—. Gracias por la comida —musitó cohibido.

Okumura ignoró el deseo de sonreír y, en lugar de eso, centró su atención en Sawamura, quien comía sin levantar la vista.

Lo que no podía pasar por alto era la forma en la cual su corazón latía al percibir la cercanía entre ambos.

Y, entonces, maldijo mentalmente.


	13. Lo que él no quiso decir

Miyuki frunció el ceño.

— No creo que sea una buena idea —expresó mientras devolvía el lápiz a su sitio en el estuche. Como toda respuesta, su mejor amigo gruñó con exasperación.

— Pero ya sabes cómo es esto: Si no se lo dices, nunca podrás sentirte liberado. Así que hazlo, o de lo contrario te haré hablar por la fuerza.

Miyuki solo sonrió al ver el puño levantado de Kuramochi, conteniendo la carcajada que estaba atascada en su garganta.

— Kuramochi-kun ¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¡Estoy conmovido!

— ¡Asqueroso! ¡Cierra la boca o de lo contrario voy a...!

— En cualquier caso, ahora no es el momento —la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desapareció, siendo sustituida por una expresión más seria —. Furuya no ha conseguido realizar un solo lanzamiento a la zona de strike. Hemos intentado de todo, pero no hemos logrado que consiga centrarse. Hemos hablado con el entrenador Kataoka, pero al parecer él también está algo perplejo por este súbito ritmo.

Kuramochi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Un suspiro manó de sus labios.

— Eso solo significa que, a este paso, podrían acabar reemplazándolo ¿No?

— Eso es lo que me temo —la espalda de Miyuki tocó el respaldo del asiento, y pasó ambos brazos tras la nuca, con el semblante preocupado— Debemos hacer algo pronto antes que ocurra lo peor.

— ¿Perder el número del As?

— Eso no es tan importante en comparación con otras cosas.

.

Esa preocupación no se esfumó de su mente mientras bajaba a buscar alguna bebida para saciar su sed. Repasó mentalmente los lanzamientos de Furuya, buscando casi desesperadamente hallar el modo de corregir esos lanzamientos. Furuya prácticamente había vuelto a ser el mismo que durante su primer año, con la excepción de que ahora su control estaba peor. Sabía que Furuya no solo necesitaba de dirección, sino apoyo, y él no era bueno respaldando a una persona que se encontraba tan afectada por haber perdido. Lo único que era capaz de decir era «Supéralo y olvídalo», pero sabía que eso no bastaba. No quería admitirlo, pero era pésimo intentando subir los ánimos de alguien que se encontraba emocionalmente afectado al punto que eso afectaba su rendimiento.

¿Qué palabras -se supone- debía brindar?

Cuestionarlas a Kuramochi no servía de nada, y mucho menos a Zono. Oh, maldición.

« Estoy aquí contigo, Furuya » —había dicho— « Solo tienes que ver mi guante y lanzar lo que puedas »

Y eso era todo lo que sus labios podían pronunciar.

— ¡Miyuki-senpai!

Al girar, se encontró con una sonrisa radiante, una mirada decidida, y pasos que se acercaban con la determinación que solo podía hallarse en una persona: Sawamura Eijun. Miyuki contó hasta tres y, entonces, sonrió ocultando toda la preocupación que había ocupado su mente tan solo segundos atrás. Más allá pudo ver a Asada en compañía de Kuki Youhei, y no necesitó pensar demasiado para imaginar que Sawamura había estado conversando junto a ellos.

— ¡Quiero que atrapes mis lanzamientos esta tarde!

Una risa surgió de la boca de Miyuki, quien abandonó cualquier pensamiento ajeno a la presente situación, y colocó las manos sobre la cintura.

— Lo haría, pero creo que faltan las palabras mágicas ¿No lo has notado?

Sawamura se sobresaltó visiblemente y, un poco cohibido, añadió en voz baja:

—...Por favor.

— Lo siento, no lo he escuchado, ¿Podrías repetirlo?

Sawamura frunció el ceño.

— ¡Por favor, Miyuki-senpai!

Hubo un silencio que permaneció presente por unos cuantos segundos y, entonces, desviando el rostro y dirigiendo la mirada hacia otra dirección, Miyuki replicó.

— Ya he acordado con Furuya practicar esta tarde, y también mañana, y probablemente la siguiente tarde también.

Sawamura no reaccionó inmediatamente. Miyuki se deleitó silenciosamente con la imagen que brindaba éste cuando todas las emociones eran reflejadas en su rostro una tras otra y, finalmente, al no encontrar más que indignación, Sawamura lo apuntó con el dedo índice, furioso y confundido.

— ¿¡Cómo...!? ¡¿Pero por qué?! —los dedos de Sawamura se cerraron en torno al cuello de la ropa de Miyuki y, alzándolo unos centímetros, lo zarandeó ocasionando que más de una cabeza se girara en dirección a ellos para observar la escena con curiosidad—. ¡Eso no es justo, Miyuki Kazuya! ¡Eso es tiranía! ¡Es abuso de poder! ¡Es...!

— Oye, oye, que soy tu senpai. Ten algo de respeto —Aunque la reacción de Sawamura resultaba siempre divertida, no debía olvidar que estaban haciendo una escena frente a todo el mundo (Aunque no era como si a Sawamura eso le importara lo más mínimo)—. Supongo que quieres seguir practicando la knuckleball ¿No? —apartó las manos de su kouhai al tiempo que éste asentía con la cabeza, con una mirada cargada de esperanza, completamente ilusionado con la idea de recibir la directiva de Miyuki— ¿Y Yui? ¿No lo habías escogido exclusivamente para que te ayudara con ella? —Los ojos de Sawamura se afilaron al tiempo que se veía acorralado. Los labios de Miyuki se curvaron en una sonrisa misteriosa— No creas que no he notado que has estado evitándome. ¿Ha ocurrido algo para que tu opinión al respecto cambie?

Sawamura no respondió inmediatamente. Lucía nervioso y algo afectado, como si estuviera encarando una guerra contra sí mismo y sus propias decisiones. Miyuki no estaba rechazando la propuesta de Sawamura y, aunque el hecho de que hubiera acordado practicar con Furuya era cierto, tenía tiempo de sobra para dedicárselo también a Sawamura. Él simplemente buscaba el motivo por el que éste había dejado de buscar sus indicaciones, por qué había optado por Yui antes que por él a que lo ayudara a practicar la knuckleball. Todas esas cosas generaban un peso extraño en la boca de su estómago. Estaba enojado, sí, y casi podía decir que hasta decepcionado.

Sawmura balbuceó algunas palabras incoherentes y, al notar que era inútil, Miyuki decidió ceder.

— Está bien, practicaré contigo luego del entrenamiento de la tarde. Espérame en el bullpen.

La expresión de Sawamura se tornó sorprendida y confusa pero, entonces, poco a poco, una de completa alegría ocupó su lugar.

— ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Muchas gracias, Miyuki-senpai!

Miyuki se sintió satisfecho, pero su expresión estaba seria.

— Ahora que tienes un nuevo lanzamiento, debes practicarlo con frecuencia y tratar de perfeccionarlo —Sawamura asintió—. Pero tampoco permitas que quiebre tu postura, por eso también debes continuar practicando los demás lanzamientos que guardas bajo la manga.

Sawamura volvió a asentir.

— ¡Entendido!

Fue entonces cuando Miyuki sintió unas frías cuchillas clavándose en él. Okumura se encontraba más allá, acompañado de Seto (aparentemente esperando la oportunidad para comprarse algo para comer), y sus miradas no eran amistosas en lo absoluto. Miyuki tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo y, cuando lo logró, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción, alzó la diestra y la pasó sobre los hombros de Sawamura con el único fin de divertirse un poco con la reacción del de primer año.

En consecuencia, Sawamura lanzó una especie de grito horrorizado y, arrojando manotazos al aire, se apartó con una expresión molesta, lanzando palabras al aire que Miyuki no alcanzó a oír.

Miyuki lo dejó ir con una sonrisa divertida, y Sawamura le dio la espalda sin dudarlo. Fue entonces cuando Seto lo llamó con la mano, permitiendo que el pitcher de segundo año se acercara a ellos rápidamente. Miyuki contempló la escena desde lejos, observando cómo Okumura se apartaba y acababa yendo por su propio camino. Sawamura lo siguió con la mirada con el ceño claramente fruncido antes de sumergirse en una charla con Seto, quien lucía como si estuviera disculpándose por la actitud de su amigo.

«Si no se lo dices, nunca podrás sentirte liberado»

Tuvo ganas de reír, no solo de lo que Kuramochi insinuaba, también de sí mismo y lo patético que se veía.

Se ajustó las gafas.

Él no había pedido eso, para empezar, así que no debía ninguna palabra a Sawamura. Lo sabía. Siempre fue consciente de ello.

Pero...

— Miyuki-senpai —la voz tranquila de Furuya cortó sus pensamientos y, al alzar la mirada, se halló con éste, quien lo veía tan fijamente que no pudo evitar sentir que se hundía un par de centímetros bajo el suelo. Por alguna extraña razón, iba acompañado de Yui (Una imagen bastante rara de observar), formando un dúo similar a All Hanshin Kyojin.

— Ah, lo siento, Furuya, estaba distraído. ¿Querías decirme algo?

— Esta tarde quisiera practicar algo diferente —elaboró una breve pausa y, entonces, añadió—: Por favor.

«Al fin algo de respeto»

— ¿Algo diferente? —Miyuki lo observó con las cejas levantadas, y entonces pasó su mirada a Yui, quien lucía como alguien que estaba guardándose unas palabras para luego soltarlas como si se trataran de una bomba.

— Estuve reflexionando toda la noche, y entonces se me ocurrió algo —comentó éste con tanta determinación, que Miyuki no pudo evitar sonreír—. Creo que conozco la forma en la que Furuya-san puede recuperar la forma de sus lanzamientos.

— ¿Es así? Entonces podríamos intentarlo —la sonrisa de Miyuki se hizo un poco mayor—. Los esperaré en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora.

Más allá, Seto terminaba de comprarse un par de panes, y tendía uno a Sawamura, quien lucía un poco pasmado. Al final, Seto se disculpaba y, mientras Sawamura asentía y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente en dirección al exterior del edificio, Seto trazó una expresión triunfal antes de caminar en dirección opuesta. Al cruzarse, Miyuki lo siguió con la mirada, pero restó importancia al asunto.

Esas cosas no merecían su atención cuando un asunto más urgente requerían de ésta.

* * *

Esa tarde recibieron la inesperada visita de Chris, quien lucía agotado a causa de la universidad y el equipo de béisbol al que se había integrado, pero feliz de tener la oportunidad de regresar al campo de Seidou aunque fueran por unos momentos.

Observó cómo la desilusión cayó sobre Sawamura cuando éste supo que no había ido a atrapar sus lanzamientos.

— ¡P-Pero Chris-senpai! ¿¡Y la knuckleball!?

La sonrisa gentil de Chris no se hizo esperar.

— Estoy seguro de que este año cuentan con muchos catchers capaces de ayudarte con ella —Su mano despeinó con suavidad los cabellos -ya alborotados- de Sawamura, quien cambió la expresión de decepción, a una más relajada—. Estoy aquí para hablar con el entrenador, pero puedo ofrecerte un poco de mi tiempo.

Eso bastó para que Sawamura se animara lo suficiente para que una expresión de la más pura euforia se apoderara de sus facciones.

— ¡Sí! ¡Entonces véame lanzar, Chris-senpai!

Chris no tuvo más alternativa que dejarse guiar por Sawamura, quien hablaba con entusiasmo acerca de cómo le había ido en las últimas prácticas, acerca de las ganas que tenía de practicar más lanzamientos que ése, acerca de lo mucho que quería ponerlo a prueba en un partido real. Cuando se encontraban a punto de llegar al bullpen, donde Kariba esperaba a Sawamura con la careta en mano, éste último expresó su indignación respecto al hecho de que Miyuki dedicaba su completa atención a Furuya.

— ¡Hay más pitchers además de él! Sé que es el As y que, por eso, tiene más privilegios, pero aún así es demasiado...

Chris entonces recordó las serias palabras de Kataoka al otro lado de la línea, acerca de cómo los lanzamientos de Furuya repentinamente habían perdido forma. Si bien él no estaba conectado a ese problema, sentía genuina curiosidad al respecto. Había visto cómo muchos jugadores importantes acababan por atravesar por problemas similares y perdían, en consecuencia, el número de la estrella, pero Furuya era joven, y todavía le faltaba experiencia, así que sabía que éste se recuperaría de alguna forma u otra.

Cuando Sawamura y él alcanzaron el bullpen, Miyuki levantó la máscara de catcher demostrando una expresión de felicidad y sorpresa al ver a Chris allí.

— ¡Chris-senpai! —la emoción era notoria en su voz. Miyuki se puso de pie y, tras pedir disculpas, se acercó a él casi corriendo—. Qué alegría que esté aquí.

Tras estrecharse las manos, los dos se sumergieron en una conversación breve. Chris, quien actualmente estaba jugando para el equipo de la universidad a la cual asistía, expresó su felicidad acerca del hecho de haber ganado un torneo reciente. Había sido un regreso sumamente maravilloso. Miyuki lo felicitó y brindó sus mejores deseos, y Chris se lo agradeció.

— He oído lo que está ocurriendo a su As —comentó entonces—. Me lo ha informado Kataoka.

— ¿Es por eso que está aquí?

— No —Chris quería comprobar por sí mismo qué tanta ayuda necesitaba Furuya, pero no tenía el tiempo o espacio necesario para hacerlo—. Kataoka necesita de mi ayuda respecto a Sawamura —admitió al tiempo que su mirada se posaba en el mencionado. Sawamura estaba secándose el sudor de la frente y estaba preparado para realizar otro lanzamiento—. Aún está sorprendido porque fuese capaz de hacer una knuckleball en tan poco tiempo. Es la primera vez en toda su vida que ha visto algo así.

Miyuki asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, y eso sorprendió a Chris, quien estaba acostumbrado a escuchar elogios de parte de éste respecto a Sawamura. Miyuki se había girado y estaba observando el desarrollo de la práctica entre Sawamura y Kariba, pero lucía muy serio.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes dos? —se aventuró a preguntar Chris.

— Nada que pueda afectar el rendimiento del equipo —una suave risa nació de la boca de Miyuki, pero Chris no estaba seguro—. Sawamura está creciendo.

Chris se preguntó a qué exactamente se referían esas palabras, pero no preguntó nada más, comprendiendo que Miyuki no quería hablar al respecto.

Eso era raro.

Los dos lucían tan distantes el uno del otro, cuando desde el principio todo había apuntado a que ellos dos serían inseparables.

Chris frunció el ceño.

— ¡Chris-senpai! ¿Lo ha visto? —Sawamura, desde la distancia, agitaba el brazo con el guante en la mano—. ¡Diga que lo ha visto!

El aludido se sintió un poco avergonzado por no haberse fijado.

— Mis disculpas, pero no lo he hecho.

— ¡No importa, lo repetiré y lo verás!

Una sonrisa suave se hizo presente en el rostro de Chris. Y, mientras veía a Sawamura lanzar, Miyuki quebró el silencio.

— Hay algo que necesito decirle, Chris-senpai.

Chris giró el rostro. Miyuki lucía serio como pocas veces lo había visto, y aprovechando que todavía tenía unos minutos libres, decidió escucharlo.

* * *

Sawamura vio que el brazo de Seto se levantaba.

— ¡Venga a sentarse con nosotros, senpai!

No necesitó escucharlo dos veces ¿Cómo negarse? Fue por eso que sujetó la bandeja con firmeza y se acercó hasta el inseparable dúo de primer año, tomando asiento al lado de Okumura, quien se apartó un poco como si Sawamura llevara la peste encima. Por supuesto, Sawamura no se fijó en ese detalle, y tampoco se fijó en el hecho de que Seto lucía divertido con toda esa situación.

...Al menos hasta que Sawamura invitó a Asada a unirse a ellos.

Sawamura conversó con Asada respecto a lanzamientos, acerca de la posibilidad de practicar juntos algunos cuantos de ellos y, especialmente, intentó a animarlo un poco respecto a su situación actual. Asada le dedicó genuinas sonrisas cargadas de agradecimiento, y acordaron practicar un poco al acabar de cenar.

Okumura estaba tan sumido en el silencio, que Sawamura apoyó la mano sobre su hombro buscando llamar su atención.

— ¿Quieres venir a ver, Okumura?

Éste no apartó la mirada de la comida.

— Tengo otros planes, creí habérselo dicho, senpai.

— ¡Pero si él nos mostrará de cerca su knuckleball! ¡Por favor, Koushuu! —expresó Seto tras tragar un bocado de arroz.

«Oh, es verdad, la knuckleball...» Lo había olvidado.

— No necesito verla —Okumura dejó los palillos a un lado—. No tengo el más mínimo interés.

Sawamura sintió que se enfadaba, y lo peor de todo era que no comprendía el motivo por el cual lo hacía. Okumura era tan frío. Incluso -aunque no quisiera admitirlo- todavía le dolían esas palabras que Okumura había dicho ese día en el que prometió que nunca más atraparía algo para él.

Probablemente nunca lo superaría.

— No es común observar una knuckleball —dijo Asada con nerviosismo—. Podría ser una oportunidad única.

Okumura lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

Sawamura quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

¿Qué -rayos- ocurría con esa situación?

Al final, comieron en el más profundo silencio, y ninguno habló hasta que Sawamura acabó con los alimentos sobre su bandeja, agradeciendo en voz alta. Seto fue el siguiente en terminar, y lo siguió Asada. Los tres se dirigieron a lavar los platos, dejando a Okumura completamente solo. Sawamura, quien continuaba un poco molesto por la actitud de su kouhai, decidió entablar una conversación con Seto y Asada antes de ir en busca de los guantes.

Pero entonces Okumura se puso de pie.

—...Iré con ustedes.

Los tres giraron las cabezas al mismo tiempo, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que eso causaba en ellos.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

Sawamura no pudo contener una sonrisa.

— ¡Ajá! ¡No te preocupes, Okumura! ¡No te decepcionaré en lo absoluto!

.

Los cuatro caminaron juntos en dirección al área en el que todos se encontraban reunidos para practicar de noche. Mientras Seto entablaba conversación con Asada, Sawamura intentó charlar junto a Okumura, quien se mostraba esquivo y bastante frío, pero Sawamura no parecía percatarse de ello.

— ¡Estoy feliz de que hayas decidido venir con nosotros! —dijo entonces— ¡Ahora esto será mucho más divertido!

Okumura lo contempló fijamente por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada.

— Supongo que no perderé nada con esto.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Sawamura palmeó la espalda de su kouhai con entusiasmo—. Usualmente Asada y yo jugamos a atrapar, pero será genial tener la opinión de un tercero.

Asada y Seto estaban unos metros por delante, y Sawamura decidió alcanzarlos mientras éstos ingresaban y saludaban a los demás, pero entonces la mano de Okumura se cerró en torno a su muñeca, obligando a Sawamura a girarse.

— ¿Okumura?

Éste se hallaba con el ceño fruncido, pero no abrió la boca por unos instantes.

— Quería decir que...

Pero un sonido bastante fuerte llamó la atención de Sawamura, quien se soltó del agarre y se acercó a ver qué ocurría.

— ¡Un poco más abajo, Furuya! —exclamó Miyuki.

Furuya asintió con la cabeza, pero la bola acabó un par de centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Miyuki.

Sawamura observó la escena, al igual que los demás presentes, y entonces se acercó a Haruichi.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

— Furuya-kun tiene problemas para lanzar a la zona de strike, así que Miyuki-senpai y Yui lo están ayudando, pero no lo consigue. Ha estado así desde hace unas semanas.

Sawamura tardó unos segundos en procesar la información.

Era verdad que él había notado que los lanzamientos de Furuya en el bullpen eran diferentes, pero no imaginaba que la situación era tan grave.

— ¿¡Y nadie me lo dijo!?


	14. Las complicaciones de la amistad

Koushuu se preguntaba en qué momento exacto había ocurrido, ¿Cuándo había bajado la guardia? ¿Cuándo había permitido a Sawamura ocupar un lugar en su corazón? No lo recordaba, no era capaz de ofrecer una respuesta a sí mismo, no conseguía comprender que el daño ya estaba hecho y era irreversible.

Pero Sawamura lo sorprendía, no solo como pitcher, también como persona. Sawamura tenía las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto en alguien, por eso, cuando conseguía atisbar una de ellas, no podía dejar de verlo, de percibir que sus latidos se volvían cada vez más rápidos, de tener el deseo urgente de preservar esa imagen en lo profundo de sí mismo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien más. Nunca se había visto atrapado de esa manera, y él... No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué era tan necesario sentir ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué surgía el anhelo de extender el brazo y tocar su piel, de atesorarlo como no lo había hecho a ninguna persona?

Estaba atrapado, completamente encerrado en esa prisión de la cual no tenía escapatoria y, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, descubrió que realmente no tenía intenciones de salir de ella, de desprenderse de esas rejas y permitir a la libertad cobrarse su alma. Realmente quería estar por siempre con Sawamura, quería ver qué tanto podía evolucionar, qué tan grande podía llegar a ser.

Y lo peor de todo era que Seto lo había descubierto.

No es que deseara ocultar esos sentimientos a su amigo, más bien sentía vergüenza porque era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Además, Seto no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor cuando invitaba a Sawamura a acercarse a ellos cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Sawamura, sin embargo, era feliz porque se sentía popular entre los de primer año, y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que contemplarlo embelesado... y reaccionar fríamente a sus palabras y propuestas, no porque le pareciera estúpido, más bien porque estaba tratando de disfrazar sus sentimientos, de ocultarlos, pero incluso así su amigo lo había descubierto.

Lo había descubierto y lo había llevado a la ruina.

— Vamos, dilo —Seto portaba una sonrisita que indicaba que estaba divirtiéndose con eso más de lo que quería admitir—: Te gusta Sawamura-senpai —Koushuu no respondió. Se encontraba demasiado ocupado intentando beber su jugo de manzana (O quizás no. Solo quería una buena excusa para evitar responder algo como ello)—. _El que calla, otorga_.

Okumura apartó la caja de jugo de manzana, y observó a Seto, quien sonreía triunfante. Quería negarse, quería pelear contra esa idea, pero sabía que era inútil. No podía ocultar nada de Seto, ni siquiera aquello sin importancia. Al verse acorralado, Okumura asintió brevemente con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Sus dedos cerrados en torno a la caja ya vacía de jugo lanzaron este objeto hacia el cesto de basura que estaba cerca del banco que ocupaban.

— ¡Lo sabía! Era muy obvio, Koushuu. Él había llamado tu atención desde el principio, era normal.

Okumura reflexionó un poco. ¿En qué momento permitió que Sawamura se hubiera apoderado de su corazón? No lo recordaba, pero definitivamente había ocurrido después de haber ingresado a Seidou, mucho después del encontronazo que tuvieron. Había surgido a causa de estar observándolo todo el tiempo, y había germinado gracias a su don de sorprenderlo. Sin embargo, el cariño que sentía hacia su senpai era minúsculo aún, un pequeño capullo al que le faltaba de tiempo y sol para que se abriera formando una hermosa flor.

(Sí, era consciente de que esa comparación quizás sonaba muy cursi)

— No, él no me gusta porque me haya llamado la atención desde el principio —fue lo que replicó—. Tenía altas expectativas de él como pitcher, pero al llegar aquí, y descubrir cómo es como persona, me sentí decepcionado —Ese primer roce entre los dos permanecía intacto en su mente, y era algo que Koushuu probablemente jamás olvidaría—. No sé exactamente qué catapultó mis sentimientos por él, pero eso ya no importa.

Seto arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Entonces qué dirás cuando confieses tus sentimientos? ¿«No sé por qué me enamoré de ti»?

Koushuu observó a Seto como si éste acabara de elaborar el chiste más malo de la historia.

— Taku, confesarme no está en mis planes.

— ¿¡EH!? ¿¡Por qué!?

— Ese tipo de cosas no me interesan en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Pero él te gusta!

Okumura guardó silencio. Seto no lo podía creer.

— ¿Tienes miedo al rechazo?

Okumura se sobresaltó, y Seto obtuvo la respuesta que estaba buscando.

— Sé que Sawamura-senpai es un idiota, y eso hace que resulte más difícil saber qué piensa, pero te ayudaré a que lo conquistes. ¡Cuenta conmigo! ¿Para qué están los amigos?

Okumura, sin embargo, no lucía tan emocionado.

— No quiero salir con él. No me veo a mí mismo acompañado de alguien más —jugueteó con sus propios dedos, manteniendo la mirada fija hacia el frente—. Así que sellaré estos sentimientos en lo profundo dentro de mí.

Seto lo observó con frustración. Comprendía su punto, pero realmente quería verlo feliz, especialmente luego de todo lo que había atravesado en el pasado.

— ¿Así que dejarás que alguien simplemente aparezca y se gane su corazón antes que tú? ¡No dejes que eso ocurra, Koushuu!

Okumura entrelazó sus propios dedos y apretó los labios en actitud pensativa. Siendo sincero, no sabía qué hacer. Cuando veía a Sawamura acompañado, y siendo tan cercano con el capitán, por ejemplo, se sentía furioso, y lo peor de todo era que no podía detener esa sensación que se acumulaba en el interior de su pecho. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo.

« _Maldición_ »

— Por cierto, Koushuu, no me has contado qué ocurrió cuando Sawamura-senpai descubrió el problema por el que atraviesa Furuya-senpai.

Okumura frunció el ceño y se enderezó. Él todavía recordaba esa escena a la perfección. Jamás se olvidaría de la expresión presente en las facciones de Sawamura.

.

 _Fue Yui el que comentó el problema en voz alta, y tanto él como Seto lo escucharon y decidieron no decir nada al respecto a Sawamura. Lo habían decidido sin reflexionar, solo lo habían hecho y ya. inconscientemente, su cerebro había denotado el motivo por el que era preferible ocultar esa verdad: Sawamura podía ser sensible ante ciertos aspectos._

 _Koushuu lo contempló con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. En su mano aún se hallaba presente el calor del tacto que no había durado más de tres segundos. Iba a advertírselo desde el principio, pero no consiguió detener lo inevitable. Desde el principio supo que ir a ese lugar era sinónimo de problemas, y si tan solo lo hubiera recordado antes, el presente problema no estaría ocurriendo._

 _Sin embargo, con el desempeño de Furuya en el bullpen, probablemente tarde o temprano hubiera descubierto que algo estaba mal._

 _En cualquier caso, Sawamura se acercó a Miyuki, quien a pesar de todo lucía bastante tranquilo, y reclamó a viva voz que no hubieran mencionado algo al respecto. Furuya se reunió junto a los dos, secándose el sudor de la frente._

 _— Esto no es justo —Sawamura lucía verdaderamente frustrado. Elevando el puño, golpeó justo en el centro del pecho de Miyuki con los ojos cubiertos a causa de los cabellos que ocultaban su expresión._

 _— Sawamura, debes saber a estas alturas que nada probablemente es justo en este mundo —Miyuki permanecía tranquilo. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa calma muy diferente a las que usualmente trazaba—. Además, Furuya lo prefería así, y yo también._

 _Sawamura lo sujetó por el cuello, pero Furuya decidió abrir la boca._

 _— No quería que lo supieras —a pesar de todo, el rostro del As de Seidou lucía pacífico—. No quería que me vieras en ese estado._

 _Sawamura lo vio con la boca entreabierta y, luego, apretó los puños._

 _— ¿Qué es eso? ¿«No quería que me vieras en ese estado»? ¡No jodas conmigo! —_ _Los hombros de Sawamura se encontraban muy tensos, y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba muy enfadado—. ¡Si tenías problemas desde el principio, debiste decirlo, tonto Furuya! ¿Para qué está el resto del equipo, sino? ¡Esta no es una batalla que debas atravesar solo! ¡Espero que no te hayas olvidado de eso!_

 _Furuya no respondió nada._

 _Miyuki colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Sawamura._

 _— Sawamura..._

 _Pero éste lo apartó de un manotazo._

 _— Déjame._

 _Sawamura dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí a zancadas. Todas las cabezas se habían girado en dirección a él y, cuando su espalda desapareció, Seto ofreció un pequeño empujón a Okumura._

 _— Ve._

 _Okumura lo observó sin comprender, pero Seto simplemente levantó los pulgares, sonriente._

 _Y no tuvo más alternativa que ir._

 _._

 _Sawamura se había alejado lo suficiente de allí, y Okumura lo halló con un puño pegado a la pared. Por un momento pensó que tendría el rostro húmedo a causa de las lágrimas de frustración, pero no fue así. Cuando lo llamó, y Sawamura giró, éste tan solo estaba rechinando los dientes a causa del enojo que sentía._

 _— Senpai..._

 _— Furuya siempre acostumbra a hacer las cosas solo —explicó Sawamura—. A veces no se percata de que para eso estamos todos nosotros: Para cubrir sus espaldas._

 _Koushuu no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a escucharlo. No tenía nada que decir, pues él era tan solo alguien de primer año que no conocía toda la historia. Tampoco podía ponerse del lado de Sawamura. Él solo dejaría que Sawamura se abriera a él._

 _— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer, Okumura?_

 _— Senpai, yo no soy la persona indicada a la cual preguntárselo. La respuesta debe hallarla usted mismo._

 _Sawamura dejó brotar una carcajada lacónica._

 _— Tienes razón —suspiró—. Es frustrante ¿Sabes? Quiero el número del As, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo alegrarme porque Furuya esté mal. Él es mi amigo, no puedo de ninguna manera ignorar lo que está atravesando._

 _Okumura tenía la vista fija en él, pero una vez más ninguna palabra brotó de su boca._

 _— No quiero ganar de esta forma._

 _Sin pensarlo, Okumura se adelantó unos pasos y lo rodeó con los brazos. No pudo contemplar la expresión de Sawamura, pero suponía que eso lo habría tomado por sorpresa tanto como a él mismo._

 _— ¿O-Okumura?_

 _No dijo nada, permitiendo que sus oídos fueran capaces de escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón. Sabía que estaba siendo impulsivo, pero no podía hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo y evitar que la presente escena ocurriera._

 _Lo que menos esperaba era que Sawamura lo correspondiera, pero éste así lo hizo._

 _Los brazos de su senpai rodearon su espalda sin mediar palabra._

 _Así permanecieron juntos hasta que, minutos después, Sawamura acabó disculpándose con una sonrisa, y se alejó, dejando a un atontado Okumura abandonado en la oscuridad._

* * *

Sawamura no pudo concentrarse ese día en clases.

Todavía se sentía enfadado, y sentía que tenía motivos para estarlo. Ignoró a Miyuki, y también a Furuya, y se sentó junto a Asada, Kuki, Okumura y Seto. Engulló su comida con prisas, mientras el cuarteto de primer año lo contemplaban con sonrisas nerviosas en los rostros.

— Senpai, comer deprisa no es saludable —indicó Asada, ajustándose las gafas—. No solo podría acabar atragantándose, también está golpeando su estómago.

Pero Sawamura no lo escuchó.

— Y tampoco estará asimilando los nutrientes de aquello que come.

Sawamura se tragó lo que quedaba de sopa y exhaló.

— ¡Gracias por la comida!

El silencio cayó sobre el grupo, aunque todas las miradas se encontraban fijas sobre Sawamura. Bueno, a excepción de la de Koushuu, quien continuaba comiendo lentamente.

— Senpai, ¿No cree que debe hablar con Furuya-san? —fue Kuki el que se animó a rasgar el silencio en el que se hallaba sumido el ambiente—. Es muy obvio que usted está preocupado por él.

— Él tiene razón —afirmó Takuma—. No puede enojarse por algo así, además, no es su culpa.

Sawamura dejó los palillos a un lado y bajó la mirada.

— Lo sé, ¡Lo sé! Sé que no es culpa de Furuya, y yo no debería enfadarme. Lo que me sí me enfada es que no tengan confianza en mí, ¡Yo también puedo ayudar! —apretó los puños con frustración— ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo! —Lo contemplaron por unos momentos más, antes que se pusiera de pie—. ¡Iré a hablar con él!

No dijo nada más, se encontraba decidido a hacerlo. Lo haría de la manera que fuera.

Corrió en busca de Furuya. Ignoró a algunas personas que llamaron su nombre, y continuó con su camino, viendo hacia todos lados. Hasta que finalmente lo encontró en un banco apartado comiéndose un pan en compañía de Yui.

— ¡Furuya! —alargando la «a», se acercó rápidamente al par, y se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia. Furuya, quien clavó la mirada en él, no mencionó absolutamente nada— ¡Eres un idiota!

Mientras Yui se sobresaltaba, el rostro de Furuya palidecía a causa del impacto de esas palabras. Sawamura no tuvo tiempo para disculparse.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo, Furuya? ¿Es que estás intentando llevar todo el peso sobre ti de nuevo? ¡Estás haciendo mal! ¡Estamos nosotros, tus amigos, para apoyarte en lo que necesites! No intentes ocultar lo que ocurre, tonto. Somos un equipo, ¿No? Creí que eso había quedado claro.

Furuya abrió los ojos un poco más, y Yui pasó la mirada alternativamente de Furuya a Sawamura, una y otra vez. Furuya no mencionó absolutamente nada, se limitó a escucharlo.

— Recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿No?: Te quitaré el número del As. ¡Pero quiero ganarlo justamente! Quiero una verdadera victoria, quiero alcanzar tu camino. ¡Quiero llegar tan lejos como tú! ¡Así que no te rindas! ¡No te rindas, Furuya!

El mencionado permaneció en silencio un poco más, antes que una sonrisa curvara sus labios.

— Estás hablando como si me hubiera dado por vencido en el béisbol —cerró los ojos por unos momentos y, al abrirlos, éstos se hallaron cargados de determinación—. Pero no lo hago. Voy a vencerte.

— ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! —el rostro de Sawamura se vio iluminado por una nueva sonrisa—. ¡Ahora tengo una knuckleball respaldándome, así que voy con todo! Por eso, Furuya, estaré esperándote ¿Si? ¡Para que volvamos a luchar juntos!

La sonrisa de Furuya se tornó gentil, y éste asintió con la cabeza mientras Sawamura se mostraba satisfecho. No necesitaban más palabras para entenderse. Aunque fueran rivales, se apoyarían mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas.


	15. En busca del strike

Yui era un fiel testigo de la práctica entre Miyuki y Furuya.

El sonido de la bola impactando contra el centro del guante llegó a sus oídos, y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

— Ésa fue...

— Fue _Bola_ —indicó Miyuki, quien estaba mucho más animado que los últimos días—, pero ha estado cerca, _muy_ cerca —Al ponerse de pie, se levantó la máscara mientras arrojaba el objeto de vuelta a las manos de Furuya—. ¡Lo estás haciendo bien! Si consigues lanzarla un poco más a la izquierda, lo lograrás. ¡ _Vamos, Furuya_! —Una sonrisa marcó las facciones de Kazuya, antes de retomar su posición y bajar la careta de catcher.

Furuya exhaló y, con un aura cargada de determinación, retomó su posición. Yui se inclinó un poco para contemplar el lanzamiento.

« _Tú puedes, Furuya-san_ »

Pero el nuevo lanzamiento, aunque se había acercado mucho a la zona de strike, también resultó ser _Bola_.

— ¡Un poco más!

Furuya asintió con la cabeza. Yui cruzó los dedos tras la espalda.

— ¡Bola!

.

Yui trató de pensar que no podía ser tan malo. Es decir, Furuya poco a poco iba acercándose a la zona de strike. Sus lanzamientos iban volviéndose más precisos y, además, aquel aura cargada de presión y desafío que usualmente lo rodeaba, se había disuelto un poco más. Ya no era el Furuya con el aura oscura de hace unos días atrás, todo gracias -al parecer- a las palabras de ánimo de Sawamura.

Sonriendo pensó que él era bastante sorprendente. De algún modo u otro siempre conseguía levantar los ánimos de los que lo rodeaban. Incluso Furuya había recuperado el espíritu combativo y estaba dando lo mejor de sí para volver a lanzar como antes. Furuya se veía un poco más activo que antes. Ahora solo necesitaba las palabras de ánimo del entrenador para que se recupere (O al menos él creía que Kataoka podría devolver los pies a la tierra al As de Seidou).

Entonces detuvo sus pasos.

Había escuchado su nombre.

Se asomó cuidadosamente tras la pared, y contempló a un grupo de estudiantes de segundo año que conversaban entre ellos y reían.

— ...Con esa altura me sorprende que lo hayan promovido al primer equipo.

— No solo es eso. Además de su bateo, no he visto nada en él fuera de lo normal. ¿No había fallado al atrapar los lanzamientos de Furuya?

— Si fuese tan buen catcher, habría podido con eso y más.

— ¿Buen catcher, él? ¡No me hagas reír!

Y un nuevo coro de risas se hizo oír.

Yui forzó una sonrisa. No era la primera vez que sucedía. Esas conversaciones en «privado» de algunos estudiantes de segundo, e incluso un par de tercero se había vuelto un tema común, y él estaba acostumbrado a todo ello. No debería sorprenderse, pues desde que había ingresado a Seidou solo había encontrado dificultades. Aunque lo consideraran como alguien excepcional, no había avanzado demasiado, y eso solo demostraba que el nivel de Seidou era bastante alto.

Iba a caminar y pasar frente al grupo para demostrar que los había escuchado, y que sus palabras no lo habían afectado, pero entonces sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro. Al girar el rostro, descubrió que se trataba de Furuya, quien tenía la mirada bastante seria.

— Furuya-sa...

Furuya se asomó al pasillo rodeado por un aura tan cargada de enojo, que el mismo Yui se vio obligado a retroceder.

El grupo de segundo que había estado conversando en el pasillo se sobresaltó.

— ¡Furuya!

— Yui es un buen catcher —dijo éste con la mayor seriedad posible—. Déjenlo en paz.

Yui, que decidió contemplar la escena tras la pared, se sobresaltó. ¿Furuya lo estaba defendiendo? Al mirar mejor, observó que los puños de Furuya se encontraban tan apretados que los nudillos de éste se habían vuelto blancos.

Uno de los chicos se adelantó.

— Oh, vamos, Furuya. Si ni siquiera fue capaz de atrapar tus lanzamientos, eso no lo vuelve especial ¿Cierto?

Furuya no respondió. Su aura asesina se volvió feroz, dictando las siguientes palabras sin necesidad de pronunciarlas:

« ** _Déjenlo en paz_** »

Alarmados por la posición de Furuya, los chicos se marcharon inmediatamente, y Yui se acercó a él. Su pecho se sentía liviano, y las palabras no acudían a él. Se sentía atontado. A pesar de todo, a pesar incluso de que sentía que solo era una molestia para Furuya, éste lo había defendido, y debía admitir que se sentía conmovido por ello.

— Furuya-san, no era necesario que lo hiciera. Las palabras de ellos no me afectan y, además, solo estaban diciendo la verdad.

Forzó una sonrisa y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien. Había oído cosas realmente dolorosas, y ahora prácticamente se había vuelto inmune a ellas.

Furuya lo observó en silencio por unos instantes, antes de replicar de la siguiente manera:

— Era necesario, somos amigos —Furuya no vaciló en lo absoluto, y Yui lo contempló a los ojos—. Es verdad que no has podido atrapar mis lanzamientos, pero te esfuerzas al igual que los otros. Eres un buen jugador.

Yui se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero no lo exteriorizó. En cambio, demostró el alivio que sentía dejando brotar una exhalación. Furuya había dicho que era un buen jugador, y eso significaba mucho para él aunque de buenas a primeras pareciera muy poco. Entonces permitió a su cuerpo actuar por sí solo, y lo abrazó. Furuya tardó unos segundos, pero acabó correspondiendo al abrazo.

De este modo, todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Entonces, algo los hizo apartarse inmediatamente.

Se trataba de Sawamura, quien precisamente había hecho acto de aparición y los veía con una expresión estupefacta. Yui echó un rápido vistazo a la expresión de Furuya, notando que sus mejillas se habían vuelto rosáceas, y... ¿Estaba avergonzado?

— Sawamura-senpai —Él también lo estaba. Trató de hablar, pero las palabras no acudían a él, hasta que finalmente pronunció lo siguiente—: ¿C-Cómo está?

Sawamura tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

— ¡AH! ¡ _Tú_! ¡Estaba buscándote! —Con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó a ambos—. ¡Necesito practicar la _Knuckleball_! ¿Podrías venir conmigo?

— Yo no tengo problemas —dijo Yui, animado con la idea de poder ayudar—. ¿No le ha pedido ayuda al capitán antes?

— Sí, pero dijo que hoy no puede ¡No entiendo lo que pasa por su cabeza!

— Yo también quiero ir —Furuya habló sorpresivamente, y los ojos de los otros dos se posaron sobre él. Estaba rodeado por un aura que claramente decía « _Necesito verlo_ ».

— ¡Bien, entonces hagámoslo!

* * *

Sawamura hizo lo posible por recordar las sensaciones que lo recorrieron cuando fue capaz de lanzar la _knuckleball_. Sin embargo, todo lo que fue capaz de recordar fue la mirada de Chris a través de la máscara de catcher, la cual transmitía una seguridad infinita y una confianza solo digna de él. Recordó aquellas palabras suaves que le dedicó al momento de lanzar, recordó aquella increíble sensación que recorrió su cuerpo: La sensación de ser el único al que Chris se encontraba observando en esos instantes.

Una sonrisa un tanto atontada asaltó sus labios. Era feliz. Era tan feliz.

La felicidad que sentía en esos instantes no se comparaba a absolutamente nada, y eso podía admitirlo sin sentir la más mínima vergüenza.

— ¿Senpai? —Yui lo llamó desde el otro lado, justo frente a la red—. ¿Está bien?

Sawamura se alarmó.

— ¡AH! ¡Lo siento!

Entonces exhaló y colocó los nudillos en la posición exacta.

Furuya estaba tras la red, observando con atención, además de otros curiosos más que se habían reunido a contemplar la práctica. Entre ellos se encontraban Okumura y Seto. Pero Sawamura no prestó atención a nadie más. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el centro del guante que Yui sostenía. Su mirada se volvió feroz, adelantó un pie y giró el torso en conjunto con el brazo antes de lanzar.

El impacto de la bola contra el centro del guante produjo un sonido que emocionó a todos.

— Eso fue _bola_ —indicó Yui antes de devolver el objeto a Sawamura.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero si tenía muy buena forma!

Yui sonrió y retomó su posición.

— Lance otra, senpai.

Sawamura asintió y se puso en posición.

Por más que conociera a otras personas, nadie conseguiría reemplazar a Chris. Él se había vuelto muy importante para él a un punto que lo avergonzaba admitir. Podía decir que éste le había gustado, y no precisamente como un amigo o como superior, sino como algo más.

Arrojó la bola.

(Ahora que lo pensaba, nadie más le había gustado de esa manera).

¡ _Strike_!

(Y debía admitir que lo extrañaba con toda el alma).

— ¡Esa estuvo perfecta, Sawamura-senpai! Aunque casi resulta ser bola. ¡Concéntrese, por favor!

La bola retornó a los dedos de Sawamura, quien sonrió.

Probablemente nadie más le gustaría como Chris, de eso estaba seguro. Éste se había convertido no solo en su mentor, también en su primer amor, así que cuando descubrió que lanzaría una vez más para él a pesar que éste se encontraba tan ocupado con la universidad y el equipo de béisbol al que ahora pertenecía, no cabía en sí de la alegría que sentía. Era una emoción tan maravillosa que se arremolinaba en su pecho.

(Lanzó)

Y que lo hacía sentir único, al punto en el que todo estaba bien cuando Chris se hallaba presente.

(¡Y fue otro strike!)

Sawamura exhaló y una sonrisa satisfecha se hizo presente en su rostro. ¡Estaba lanzando muy bien!

— ¡Bien hecho, Sawamura-senpai! —Yui retornó la bola a los dedos de Sawamura, quien la recibió sin problemas.

Los ojos de Eijun se posaron entre los curiosos, que observaban el desarrollo de la práctica con mucha emoción, y al ver a Okumura allí presente, su sonrisa se hizo mayor. Levantó el pulgar en dirección a él, pero Okumura no devolvió el gesto y, en su lugar, desvió la mirada.

Sawamura frunció el ceño y se puso en posición.

Probablemente Chris todavía le gustaba. De hecho, había sentido una gran alegría al volver a verlo, al punto que casi se sentía flotar por encima de las nubes.

Le gustaba.

 _Realmente_ le gustaba.

Pero ¿Qué debía hacer con todos esos sentimientos? Chris ya lo había rechazado, pero no era capaz de olvidarlo, e incluso debía admitir -en parte- que tampoco deseaba hacerlo, como si aferrarse a la idea de quererlo por siempre fuese la única opción.

( _¡Bola!_ )

¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, Furuya se encontraba realmente animado. Había visto todo lo que necesitaba. Podía sentir el fuego correr por sus venas (No, no de forma literal. En realidad él odiaba el calor que sentía).

La práctica había culminado, así que Miyuki se acercó a él dándole una palmada amistosa sobre el hombro. Sonreía. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa no era una de las que usualmente solía dibujar, pues se trataba de una mucho más sincera. Furuya asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión y sus ojos se alzaron en dirección a Sawamura, quien caminaba conversando con Asada, viéndose bastante animado.

Él le había mostrado algo increíble el día anterior, y Furuya no pensaba quedar atrás por nada del mundo. Estaba decidido a proteger su puesto a como diera lugar. Esa batalla todavía no había culminado en lo absoluto, y lo demostraría de la manera que fuera posible.

Yui se acercó a ellos, corriendo.

— ¡Estoy listo! —indicó con determinación. Furuya, que solo lo había estado esperando a él, asintió con la cabeza y caminó en compañía de ambos rumbo al área de entrenamiento interno.

Sentía que podía lograrlo de alguna manera, podía percibirlo en su cuerpo, especialmente en las puntas de los dedos. Ese día, como no había practicado en el bullpen, no pudo comprobarlo con antelación, pero estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría.

Apretó los puños.

No perdería, no ante Sawamura, no ante alguien más. Él había ganado su puesto con mucho sudor, había llegado lejos con la expectativa de no defraudar jamás a su equipo, y ahora, antes que el nuevo torneo comenzara, se aseguraría de no defraudar a nadie más, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Iba a demostrar a todos que él era la estrella por una buena razón.

— Furuya, cálmate —Miyuki, entre risas, volvió a darle una palmada en el hombro—. Acabarás por espantar a los de primer año.

Furuya no lo había percibido con antelación, pero se encontraba rodeado por un aura gigantesca. Yui rió, y el sonido de su risa lo calmó un poco más.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, Miyuki tendió una bola a Furuya, quien la tomó y la contempló fijamente entre sus dedos. La hizo girar al tiempo que se acercaba al sitio indicado.

Yui se colocó tras la red para observar mejor cada lanzamiento.

Miyuki se puso en posición, con el guante justo al centro.

— Dame tu mejor lanzamiento.

Furuya asintió con la cabeza y exhaló. Entonces arrojó la bola lo mejor que pudo.

— _¡Bola!_

Furuya parpadeó. Había estado seguro de que lo había hecho bien.

— Ésa estuvo muy cerca. _¡Concéntrate!_

Al volver a tomar la bola entre sus dedos, Furuya trató de liberar cualquier pensamiento innecesario de su mente, y centrarse únicamente en sus lanzamientos.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Volvió a lanzar.

El impacto produjo un excelente sonido. Miyuki no cabía en sí de la emoción. Yui tampoco podía creerlo.

— ¡ _ **Strike**_!


End file.
